


Hellish Desire

by Chainlocker



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Magic, Caretaking, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Curses, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fuck Or Die, Gentle Sex, I haven't been keeping up on my tags oops, Light Angst, Magic, Magical Aphrodisiacs, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Somnophilia, Spells & Enchantments, Triple Penetration, also this fandom is the best one to make the jokes of 'forgive me father for I have sinned', because that's exactly what we're doing here :), everyone is getting fucked, hell yeah we got both, if there isn't a whole lot of that by the end of this I will have failed as a writer, ish, kind of, no editing we die like men, soft and sweet, some injury, yeah this is basically just an excuse to write a lot of fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlocker/pseuds/Chainlocker
Summary: It wasn't like this was particularly odd for her, after all - sometimes a girl just had a hot and dirty night with only her fingers as company.It wasn't odd for her to get herself off and still have a need for more, though maybe it wasn't as common.What was truly odd for her was when the need didn'tstop.When it only grew worse.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 195
Kudos: 862





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is 100% just excuses for me to write smut with the brothers and resident himbo prince Diavolo and Simeon. If I decide that I need to, it might expand to Solomon and Barbatos as well (comments are appreciated on whether or not I should, lmao). But I used my Obey Me OC Akaira for this because I'm terrible at self inserts and reader fics so... sorry. Heh.
> 
> I have NO idea on how long this will be, but I have like... the first two chapters and one of the last ones written, and there might be a lot of mini-chapters thrown in between to satiate any urges to write certain scenes I might have.
> 
> Anyway, this is written after lesson 18 I think? So the house is relatively settled before this, or at least as settled as it can be.

_ "Mmph… ah-" _

Akaira startled awake with a moan, her skin just about shuddering her out of her bed. Her body felt hot, sticky and sweaty and overly sensitive in her sheets. It was especially bad between her thighs, where it was like her body had a second heartbeat fluttering between her legs.

With a sigh she kicked her sheets off, then removed her absolutely soaked underwear and got to work, trying to ease the heat in her body with an orgasm or two and a cool breeze from the window.

It wasn't like this was particularly odd for her, after all - sometimes a girl just had a hot and dirty night with only her fingers as company.

It wasn't odd for her to get herself off and still have a need for more, though maybe it wasn't as common.

What was truly odd for her was when she found herself virtually gushing wetness around her fingers, dripping onto her sheets the second time that she found her orgasm. It was the way she seemed even more hazy than she had been when she was close to coming. It was like her body was only getting more needy with each orgasm, exhausted but still crying out for more.

So Akaira built herself up, edging herself to the precipice of delirium for what felt like  _ hours _ that night, until her third orgasm finally came somewhere at around four in the morning. She came with a noise that she desperately muffled into the pillow, her eyes rolling back into her head as she shuddered and finally, the flames turned more into embers. Not completely extinguished even still, but low enough now that she could sleep.

~

When Akaira woke up she instantly shoved her blankets off, which only relieved a little bit of the heat that had accumulated over the course of the few hours she had actually slept. The realization of how little it was doing for her had her crying out in despair, feeling nearly crazed. She was just so damn  _ horny, _ it was like someone had dunked her brain in a bucket full of hormones and set all of her nerves to the most sensitive settings possible.

Akaira didn't know how long she laid there, whimpering as she tried to get over this unimaginable heat without touching herself, scared to make it worse. But eventually there was a knock on her door, and she heard Lucifer on the other side, his voice asking for entrance.

The only thing she could do was moan and silently plead that he understood it as a cry for help.

The other side of the door went silent for a few moments, like Lucifer was thinking on whether or not he should actually enter.

His final answer came in the form of a solid thud of Akaira's body hitting the floor.

When the door opened, Akaira saw Lucifer rush in before he seemingly hit a brick wall and stopped in his tracks, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. Her body was bare to the air now, her thighs slick with her own fluids, chest heaving and her face undoubtedly pink with arousal.

"Luci…"

"What… in the Demon Lord's name is this?"

"I don't know," she whined, her head beginning to ache. Probably from when she fell from her bed trying to get her jelly legs to cooperate enough to get to the door. "I just-  _ hah, _ Luci I need you-"

The door slammed shut before she could even finish her sentence, and Akaira jerked to see Lucifer slowly approaching her. His pupils looked like they were blown wide, as Akaira could only see the barest half-circle of red along the base of his irises. "You need _ what _ from me, Akaira?"

"I need you to fuck me," she breathed. "Please, god please, it's so hot."

"That's what it is? The human here can't keep to herself?" Lucifer dropped to his hands and knees over her, his eyes nearly feral and oh, maybe he was being affected by whatever was happening to her. "Why should I help you, a lowly human acting like a common whore in my home?"

The growl in his words had her shuddering, her back arching as she felt herself nearly dripping for him. "I'll make you feel good, I'll do anything for you, please," she trilled, desperate.

"Anything, hm? You'd sell yourself for so cheap?"

"Just for you, only for you, Luci please- please please please please I need you to fuck me, I need you inside of me-"

Her voice cut off as leather-clad fingers slid over her entrance, clenching her teeth around a keen as her hips kicked up against his hand, desperate for touch. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t his  _ skin _ on her like she needed it to be.

So she reached up, trying to grab at the buttons of his jacket, his shirt - she would tear the damn things off if she had to, but she  _ had _ to get below them, to his skin and bask in the warmth of his body against hers-

But his hand was grabbing at her wrist, pinning it down beside her head with a growl as she cried out.

“Luci- Luci no, I need- I need-” Her voice started gasping out, desperate as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

He seemed to realize that pinning her down wasn’t the best thing to do, so he huffed and released her, this time allowing her to undo the buttons of his jacket and his dress shirt, running her hand over his skin with a low moan as little sparks of happy pleasure shot through her. His fingers were still sliding back and forth over her clit, over her entrance and making his leather gloves slick.

And then she reached down to unbutton his pants, shoving them down and out of the way as she raised her legs to wrap around his waist, damn near presenting herself to him. “Please, Luci? I need you to fuck me, fill me, I wanna feel you,” she whined.

The low, rumbling growl that ran through him had Akaira shivering, a moment before his cock slid past her entrance, coating it in her own slick before he peeled his gloves off with his teeth, one and then the other. Then he guided his length into her, a hand petting her side to ease her into the feeling as her mouth opened in an expression of intense pleasure.

When he was fully seated within her Akaira gasped, feeling as if her body was combusting, a moment away from tearing itself to pieces under the sheer pleasure of being stretched open like this.

"God please please please Luci  _ move _ I need you,  _ please-" _

With a groan, the demon above her drew back until it was just the tip of his cock still inside of her - and then his hips snapped forward, slamming into her. The angle had her wailing, head thrown back as her hands bunched into his shirt which was still simply unbuttoned above her. And it didn't stop, as Lucifer pounded into her at a frankly inhuman speed, lips drawn back in a snarl as his hands gripped her thighs. He was almost undoubtedly leaving bruises behind, but Akaira cared for absolutely nothing but the fact that she was moments away from a mind-blowing orgasm.

She cried out, sobbed desperately, her nails raking down his chest and making Lucifer hiss.

He barely paused, just long enough to maneuver one of her legs up into his shoulder - and then there were tears threatening to fall, as her eyes damn near rolled back in her head and she keened at the feeling.

At least until she felt a hand wrap around her throat. Then her eyes struggled to focus, meeting Lucifer's for just a moment before he carefully squeezed.

Her voice was then lost, more of a laboured breathing than anything as Akaira bucked up uncontrollably a couple of times before she hit her orgasm with the force of a semi-truck on the highway and her vision threatened to turn spotty. But Lucifer released her, and Akaira gasped in a proper breath as he started coming as well, filling her up and fucking her through it. It left her writhing, oversensitive, giving little whines until he slowed to a stop, still buried as deep as he could be in her.

As they came down, Akaira's head finally started to feel less fuzzy and muddled. And it hit her, what had just transpired.

She had just gotten fucked into the goddamn floor by Lucifer himself.

He was still inside her, even, proving that this hadn't been some weird, sexy fever dream. Holy shit. Akaira was pretty sure he had made her see god, probably just to spite the big man upstairs or something.

"Akaira…" his voice was a growl, low and almost angry - almost concerned. "What was that?"

"Good fucking question," she mumbled, feeling rather tired now.

Lucifer snorted, drawing his still very hard length from her and tucking himself back into his pants as he set about trying to get himself in order again. "What do you mean? Solomon didn't charm you or anything, did he?"

"No… I don't think so, at least. I just started feeling really hot last night, and I got myself off a few times trying to force myself to sleep but then I woke up and it was  _ worse. _ It felt like I was melting." Akaira sat up, searching for something to make sure that she wouldn't drip cum everywhere on her way to the shower. She ended up tucking a fallen shirt underneath her, feeling the first of it trickle out.

The demon hummed, watching her. "I think we should have a talk with him. Even if he didn't do anything, he might be able to give some insight on what's happening to you, if it is magical."

Akaira nodded. "Well, if you do that I'll just be in the shower? Unless you wanna join me or something, cause it looks like you are now the one in need of a mind-blowing orgasm." She sent a significant look to the way his dick was straining at the front of his pants.

And Lucifer sighed. "... I suppose I can amuse you."

"Oh honey, this isn't just about me now."

~

After getting thoroughly fucked over the sink and her face covered in cum when she wasn't able to swallow enough, the two of them showered and Akaira was treated to some… surprisingly tender aftercare.

Lucifer washed her hair, massaging her scalp with just the right amount of nails brushing over her that she was melting into him. Then he brushed his fingers over the finger-print bruises at her hips, offering to heal them to which she politely refused. That seemed to please him as he pressed his face into her shoulder and let his hands slide over her slippery skin.

"I wasn't expecting this kinda care, I must admit," she murmured over the sound of the water.

Lucifer hummed under her hands now as she insisted on washing his hair in return. "What were you expecting, then? For me to walk back out and not make sure you were alright?"

"Something like that. You're usually so distant, it's hard to tell what's on your mind." She paused, smiling at him. "I am glad that you stayed, though."

He gave her a faint smile in return, before cupping the back of her neck with one hand to pull her close, leaving a kiss on her forehead. "Well, if it's worth anything, I do take pride in taking care of my sexual partners afterwards, both physically and emotionally. I'm a sadist, not a monster."

"Yeah, that would make sense." Akaira stood there, close to him, until she decided that it would probably be best to get a move on.

So she rinsed his hair out, glad to feel a pleased rumble run through him as she passed her fingers through his hair repeatedly to get all the suds out. His eyes closed and he leaned into her just a little, a sound almost like a purr breaking through to her for just a moment before it was abruptly cut off. Lucifer peeked at her, and Akaira had to question for the first time whether the light flush on his face was from the heat of the shower or from his own possible nervousness.

Either way she hummed, smiling to herself as she finished washing his hair. "I didn't know that you could purr like that, Lucifer."

"... It's not something I make a habit of."

"I don't know why. It sounds nice."

He peered at her from under his bangs - a very attractive look if Akaira was being honest - and frowned just slightly. "It's seen as… somewhat embarrassing, for demons to purr."

"Really? But I've heard Beel purring a lot, especially when we're cuddling or if he's eating those burgers he really likes."

"I don't think that my brothers would be adequate examples of what is or isn't embarrassing," he pointed out.

Akaira paused for a moment, then nodded. "Y'know that's fair enough. But it's not as if we're dealing with demon society at large, it's just the two of us here… you can purr if you want to, it makes me happy to know that you feel nice like this."

He gave her a strange look, but closed his eyes again as she continued the movements of her fingers for a few minutes. When she was more than confident that all the shampoo was out of his hair (and had been for a while) she finally let her hand drop and pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw.

"We need to figure out what was happening with you, Akaira." When Lucifer spoke, it was softer than she was used to hearing. Even after three months of living with the brothers, and three months of not-so-secretly thirsting after them, she hadn't ever really been able to get close to the eldest. "If it was able to affect me, it could be a problem. Has anybody seemed to be getting unusually close to you recently? Any new friends that you weren't expecting?"

She shook her head, staring at him. They were close enough that she had to tilt her head back to keep eye contact with him, which left her throat bared to the demon. "I don't think so. I did get into a scuffle with a little D that someone had sent after me last week, but I dealt with that on my own before Mammon came over and punted the thing off the school grounds." She chuckled at the memory, shaking her head in amusement this time.

"You're sure that little D didn't take anything of yours? It didn't draw blood, take a hair or any such thing?"

Akaira hummed. "I don't think so? I might've scraped my arm against the wall and left it a little scabbed, but there wasn't enough blood to actually like, drip or be wiped up much."

"Even a smear can be enough, Akaira. Blood can be a powerful component in spells, and if someone means you harm…"

"I could be in deep shit." She grimaced, shoulders slumping. "Well, it's nothing that I haven't been able to handle before, y'know? And now I got you and your brothers on my side, and it seems that whatever that weird heat was has passed. I'll be fine, we just gotta find whoever it was and make sure they're taken care of."

Lucifer nodded. "Yes… but if this heat of yours comes back again at any point, you come to  _ me, _ alright? I don't want this getting to Diavolo quite yet, not until we know what we're dealing with."

"Alright." She rested her forehead against his chest with a quiet sigh. "Though honestly, I'm not sure if I'll be able to if it happens again. I'm pretty sure you felt it - everything went hazy, I wasn't able to think rationally."

His hands came up, resting at the small of her back - a tender touch that was still rather surprising to her. "... If not me, then at least stay within the house if you must find someone. But no wandering outside, or I may have to find a way to lock you in," he said with only a hint of amusement.

It drew a disbelieving snort from her. "Uh huh, alright. You know that any attempt at imprisoning me isn't going to go over well with your brothers, Luci."

The demon hummed lowly. "Yes, well, we'll just have to see how things progress."

~

They both ended up having to rush to class together, making up excuses for their lateness. Lucifer refused to look at her when Diavolo asked him what had kept him for so long, clearly teasing the eldest brother, and Akaira had to take over before Lucifer nearly burst a vein in his forehead.

"Sorry, Diavolo - I just had a personal matter that I needed Lucifer to help me with, I hope you'll understand." She was purposefully vague, nudging Lucifer's elbow to try to get him to loosen up. "Hopefully if I need help it won't make us late again."

Diavolo gave an almost pouting expression that nearly made Akaira keel over -  _ no _ man should be allowed to look that cute while also being so fucking hot. "Ah, well. Akaira, I do hope that whatever matter it was isn't too serious. Is it anything that I could help with?"

_ God I wish- _ "I'm fine, my lord," she said with a smile, adjusting the strap of her bag. "Anyway, I gotta head to class before the bell rings, so I'll see the two of you later!" And she took her exit, scampering off down the halls to get to her first class. Five minutes to get across the campus,  _ shit. _

The day passed blissfully quickly, though Akaira could have sworn that she slept through half of it. Was Belphie following her around or something? Maybe it was just aftereffects of whatever spell had been cast on her.

She wrote it off as just a passing tiredness, getting home as early as she could. Thankfully, thanks to a couple of texts swapped with Lucifer, he was already at the house with Solomon in tow. They only had about half an hour before his brothers got home from school as well, so after doing a quick sweep of the house the three of them settled in Akaira's room with one of Solomon's spellbooks.

"An extreme need for sexual release, body heat rising, mental manipulation of a potential partner…" Solomon was muttering to himself as he flipped through the pages. "Lucifer, what was it like on your side? This sounds like a spell that I've seen before, but I'm not sure where. I might have to check in with Satan-"

"No, we're not getting my brothers involved in this," Lucifer snapped.

Solomon gave him a level stare. "If I remember correctly, this spell can be dangerous to the one who carries it. It's… a heat spell, it creates an artificial and unpredictable mating cycle for the one under its effects. If the one carrying it goes without sexual satisfaction with a mate of their choice, their bodies will eventually become dangerously feverish. It will basically roast her from the inside out if the effects aren't broken."

Lucifer scowled. "But you only think it's this spell?"

"It's a guess, but it's the best fit that I can think of given the symptoms." Solomon shrugged. "I can't remember how to break the effects of it though, which means that until we have a solution to that… she must stay with you, Lucifer. And your brothers. At all times."

"I can handle this without my brothers, Solomon."

Akaira groaned. "Luci,  _ please. _ Let him explain? Why would I potentially need the brothers?"

Solomon gave her a look that spoke of much mischief, settling the spellbook aside and sliding closer to her in order to whisper in her ear.

She went red at the comment he gave, burying her face in her hands. "Oh come  _ on, _ I was drunk! That doesn't count! Drunk Akaira is horny Akaira, I  _ told you that-" _

"Mhm, but I think that openly declaring that you'd love to have an orgy with the brothers hints to at least  _ some _ attraction to all of them." Solomon gave a smirk, putting his chin in his hand as he turned the expression towards Lucifer. "You see, what this spell relies on, as far as I remember, is someone that the carrier has an established mutual attraction with. The only people who can give her relief are the people that she truly is attracted to, namely you and your brothers, or maybe others that she might have gotten close to during her time here."

For his part, Lucifer looked at once both relieved and very annoyed at the stipulations that the spell was putting on him.

To Akaira, it honestly just sounded like she now had excuses to get to fuck the brothers, which wasn't bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 things to say - one, it's only fairly recently that I've discovered that I'm a total sucker for Satan and now I'm lost in the waves of Satan content and I can't find enough to satiate my desire for this angry cat boy. And two, I swear that it might seem like Akaira is a bottom/sub but I swear to you she is not. She is the most swtichy switch to ever switch and I can't _wait_ to get to the point where I can show that better because :3 mhmhmhmhm I love writing Akaira absolutely wrecking her boys.
> 
> And anyway, enjoy another chapter of unedited chaos cause that's what I got

"Lucifer…"

"Yes."

Akaira leaned against him. Her skin was burning once again - the heat hadn't gone away, it was just simmering under the surface. "Please?"

"Yes, Akaira," he murmured against her temple, before pressing her down to the sheets.

The heat was  _ different _ this time. It wasn't as urgent, it was a simmering wave of unbearable warmth that slid down her body like drops of sweat as Lucifer stripped her down to her skin, then did the same for himself.

He gripped her sides, burying his face against her neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses that made her shudder as he slid into her.

Lucifer sighed against her ear, the sound pleasantly satisfied. "You're insatiable, aren't you?"

"Of course," she murmured, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him, humming happily against his lips. "Now fuck me, baby, I need you…"

He chuckled darkly, beginning to move. It was slow, sensual, letting him do exactly what he wanted to do to her while still leaving her breathless as he sucked dark hickies into her skin. His hands wandered over her body, teasing her nipples and pressing into her sides and her hips, mapping her out with barely a falter to his thrusts even as they started to speed up.

Akaira clenched her teeth around a keen that fell from her as Lucifer's head dropped to her chest, sucking on one nipple. It had her crashing over the edge into her first orgasm, tightening around Lucifer and pulling a deep groan from his chest. But he kept going, still a ways off from his own finish, hands tightening to grip her hips where the bruises he had left were still healing.

She cried out when he shifted the angle of his movements just enough to slam into her sweet spot, her legs nearly convulsing around his waist.

"Lu-Luci, fuck  _ please- _ hah-"

He growled, hips snapping against hers until the sound of skin hitting skin nearly overwhelmed her and she  _ wailed _ when, so quickly, he came into her and triggered her second orgasm.

Then she pulled him down on top of her, chests still heaving together as they came down from their highs.

"They're getting closer together," Lucifer grumbled eventually.

"At least the heats are still hitting more early in the morning, and not in the middle of the day."

"Solomon needs to find that spell, and soon, or I'll-"

Akaira pressed her lips to his. "Hush, baby. We'll get this figured out, I promise."

Lucifer took a breath in as she kissed him, slowly letting it out when she drew back enough to speak. "Yes… I just hope that it happens soon."

It had been two days since the first time this weird heat had hit Akaira, and the second time that she had dragged her ass out of her bed at the first signs of it. She'd been able to keep it under control so far, finding Lucifer as she said she would to relieve the burning sensation under her skin.

The feeling was different, each time. All-consuming and desperate, slow and sultry, almost giddy with feeling… it seemed like whatever it was, it lined up with Akaira's needs at that moment, and whether he meant to or not Lucifer was always more than happy to comply. At least whatever this curse did wasn't entirely unpleasant.

But Solomon still hadn't been able to find anything about this particular spell, though he still had the memory of the basic effects and such. They still had no way to know how to break the curse, or even keep it from becoming worse. All they had was the information that Akaira could safely get the living daylights fucked out of her by Lucifer at least once a day for now.

So that's what she did. And honestly, she didn't mind it at all really - it gave her a chance to get closer with the eldest. Not to mention that the sex was absolutely earth shattering every time.

"We should get ready for breakfast," Lucifer said after a while. "It would be nice to have a quiet morning without the others for once, yes?"

"Sounds good to me," she answered softly, patting his cheek lightly. "You might have to carry me down, though."

"I didn't go that hard."

"No, but I just had two mind-numbing orgasms and honestly I have no will to move this early in the morning."

He huffed, pinching her side lightly. "Unless it's to get your cunt filled."

Akaira gave him a grin in return as he pulled away, her hand trailing down to where his cum was threatening to drip onto his sheets. "I would like to say, in my defense, you enjoy being the one to fill this cunt, Luci~"

The demon shook his head with a good-natured chuckle as he stepped away in order to clean up and get dressed.

~

"Y'know, you've been spendin' a lotta time with Lucifer recently," Mammon said, leaning on her shoulder as he chewed rather noisily on his lunch. "What's up with that?"

Akaira shrugged. "The end of the quarter is coming up, I've been going to him for some help on the project that I'm doing."

"Does this project include some sort of bodily fluid, then~?" Asmodeus leaned over as well, fluttering his eyelashes. "Every time you crawl out of his room I can nearly taste the-"

"I need about a gallon of demon cum," Akaira stated flatly, shocking the table into silence for half a second before Belphie started to laugh hard enough that he choked on his food. Beel patted his back hard enough to almost shove his twin's face into the table as they all stared at the human among them.

But the noise seemed to kick start Mammon's brain back into functionality at least, as he finally reeled back from her. "What the  _ hell _ Akaira?! What kinda joke is that?!"

"A great one, if it got that kind of reaction out of you all," she snickered, taking a bite out of her food. "But really, it's nothing for you to get concerned about. You guys will see when you need to, I promise."

Satan hummed, narrowing his eyes curiously in her direction. She didn't like that look - it felt too much like he was picking her apart with his eyes, tearing at her lies without even lifting a finger.

So she yawned and stood up. "Anyway, imma catch a nap in the library. Wanna join me, Belphie?"

"Sounds good," he drawled, finishing off the last of the food on his plate before pushing himself away from the table to follow her.

Akaira leaned against his shoulder, reaching up to push his bangs out of his face for a moment. "What time did you get to sleep last night, hmm?"

Belphie leaned against her in turn, blinking sleepily. "Eh. About three, I think."

She laughed quietly. "Well, that's better than usual."

"You should come sleep with me at some point. I think that it would help me get to sleep sooner," he said with a lazy smirk in her direction.

"Maybe," she said with a grin in return. "I think you'll have to wait a bit for that."

"Oh really? And what makes you think I won't just steal you from your bed?"

Akaira tilted her head to the side. "Well, I mean. You could do that, but I sleep with a knife under my pillow because old habits die hard, and you can ask Mammon how I tend to wake up to intruders in my room in the middle of the night."

Belphie just laughed, resting his head against hers. "Good thing that I'm not Mammon, then. You wouldn't even be disturbed from your sleep."

"Still, I'm going to have to politely ask you to not, love," she sighed, shaking her head as they reached the library. "I'll come spend the night with you when I'm all ready for it and all that."

He hummed and gave a little huff, but didn't push it farther than that. "Alright. There's some comfortable couches at the back, if you want to nap there? It's darker there as well."

"Sounds wonderful."

~

Satan knocked on the door once, and after a few moments it opened.

"Did you need something?" Lucifer stared down at him, and once again Satan felt the great, itching annoyance at the fact that he ended up being the shortest brother. 

He gave a beguiling smile that he knew would never get through Lucifer. "Do you know what Akaira is doing for her term project?"

Lucifer stiffened. "She hasn't spoken to me about such a thing."

"Then why did she tell us that you've been helping her with it?" The smile dropped and Satan crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his oldest brother. "What have you been doing to her that would make her lie to the rest of us, Lucifer?"

And then suddenly there was a hand curled into the front of his sweater, pulling him into the room and throwing him up against the wall. His demon form was out in a moment, the tension in the room forcing Lucifer's out as well as Satan struggled to keep himself from snapping.

"You're sticking your nose in places that it doesn't belong," Lucifer growled.

Satan snarled, barely holding back from simply tearing his claws over the other's face. "And I thought you had learned better than to keep things from us. Especially where Akaira is concerned."

At that, Lucifer shook him, again slamming his back against the wall with enough force to make the wood paneling creak in distress. "Then you can talk to her. It's up to her if she decides to tell you, and I won't tolerate any word of this getting out to the others through you."

"Fine," Satan snapped.

The eldest finally stepped back, allowing Satan to smooth out the wrinkles in his outfit before tucking his demon form away once again. “I mean it, Satan. I won’t have you forcing anything out of her.”

“Like I could, with our pact.” He snorted derisively. “I’ll be going, then.”

~

Akaira took a deep breath, trying to calm the anxious fluttering in her belly. The heat had started again - it was definitely coming closer together now, dinner had only just passed and she was already feeling that itch. But the brothers were still up and active, wandering around the house. If she stepped out of her room now, she would almost definitely be caught by one of them and then…

Well, and then she would either be coherent enough to talk her way past them or she would jump their bones and probably end up fucking them in the hallways.

Christ.

But then there was a knock on her door just as she was about to call Lucifer to come help her  _ here, _ and the heat inside of her flared. Maybe it was reacting to the similarity of the situation that she had found herself in the first time this happened, with Lucifer just outside her door. Or maybe her body simply knew that whoever was knocking was one of the brothers, someone that she  _ wanted. _ Someone who could make this heat go away.

Before she could think properly, she was at the door and tugging it open, meeting Satan’s eyes with a shaky breath. Fuck, she needed to be out of her clothes already. She needed him out of his.

“Akaira, are… are you alright?” He blinked, and it seemed like his head was turning somewhat fuzzy as well as he stepped forward.

She shut the door behind him, the two of them ending up circling around each other as they stared each other down with a hunger that was unmistakable.

A step, two, and they were nearly at each other’s throats. Oh, how many times had Akaira thought of this? The way that Satan could tear at her, leave her with damage that she could carry around as reminders for days afterwards? There must be a way to direct his rage into something that would work for her.

The moment her hands found his shirt, he was tearing her out of her own. Buttons flew, pinging against the floor and the wall nearest them as Satan all but attacked her neck.

She gasped as he bit down, writhing against him as she struggled to get his shirt off and over his head. "Satan-"

_ "Mine," _ he growled, squeezing one of her breasts forcefully and making her give a little hiccup of noise. "You're  _ mine, _ Akaira."

"Yes baby, yes yes yes I'm yours, please," she panted, finally getting the shirt he wore over his head, half tangled with his light jacket. "I need you in me, baby."

A dark laugh left him, and Satan hooked his arms underneath her thighs, pulling her against him as he walked towards the bed and dropped her down onto her sheets. "Not yet, kitten, be patient."

Her pants were removed with a swift movement, and then Satan was on his knees beside the bed, her legs thrown over his shoulders. He nuzzled his face against her thighs, humming at the softness of her skin, glancing up at her with a look that nearly made her combust on the spot with his eyes so dark with lust. "You want me?"

"I want you so bad, baby," she gasped. "I want you inside of me, I wanna feel you."

One of his fingers slid into her, then two quickly after as he stared up at her. “Like this? You have to be more specific if you want anything from me.”

"I-I want to have your cock inside of me, I wanna- wanna feel you, want you to make me bleed-”

Her voice was cut off by a shout as suddenly his teeth dug into the meat of her thigh, biting down hard enough that it would definitely leave a mark. “You want me to make you  _ bleed? _ Oh, Akaira, why would I add to these scars on your skin?”

_ "Fuck _ me, Satan, please," she keened, back arching. “I need you.”

Finally, his mouth made contact where she so desperately wanted the stimulation, suckling at her clit with a single-minded determination that had her reeling even more than before, completely unabashed as she moaned and fisted his hair. Akaira ground herself against his mouth, feeling the threads of her orgasm just a hair’s breadth away, just barely out of her reach.

Instead she just gripped Satan’s hair harder, tugging harshly and making him hum against her, his tongue dipping into her for short moments at a time. It was going to drive her insane, as he slowed down just a few moments before she tipped over the edge - she kicked her legs out in frustration, writhing against his mouth.

But Satan didn’t obey any of her requests for  _ more, _ as he continued slowing for a moment or two before pulling himself away, disentangling her hand from his hair.

Instead he pulled himself up enough to suck at her nipples instead, tongue flicking at the sensitive nub with a low growl. She sighed and moaned and gave quieter keens in response, before he bit down hard enough to threaten to break skin, only barely missing her actual nipple.

Still, it had her squealing as her body kicked and bucked underneath him, his demon form emerging as his claws dug into her skin and his horns bumped against her chin.

“You… you went to Lucifer before this, didn’t you?” His voice was low, a threat against her throat, and despite the fact that an angry Satan in his demon form could probably tear her to shreds, the knowledge that his  _ very dangerous _ fangs were so close to the thumping of her pulse point had her turning nearly incoherent as he raked her own nails down his sides. At that, she dragged himself back only to capture her hands and force them above her head, trapping her in place with his body. “Didn’t you, you dirty little thing?”

“Y-yes,” she murmured, wriggling in place. “Satan, I need you, it’s so hot…”

“And why should I? Or maybe I should drag you through the house, all the way to Lucifer’s room, if you’d prefer  _ him _ over anyone else here?”

Akaira whined at the threat, her eyes beginning to tear up. “Fuck, baby, I’d take any one of you, I don’t care- I don’t, I wanna feel all of you.”

_ “All _ of us, Akaira? Such a naughty little whore, aren’t you? So needy.”

He came forward, capturing her lips in a harsh kiss that threatened to have her lip splitting under the pressure as he rubbed his dick between her folds, threatening oh so nicely. She whined against his lips, until he started pushing into her, filling her until Akaira felt like she was going to combust.

When Satan was fully seated within her, he finally drew back and brushed a thumb over her bottom lip. “You’re  _ mine _ right now.”

And then with little decorum he started moving, barely waiting for her to get used to the feeling of him inside of her before he was quickly working up to a fast pace that had him nearly pounding her into the mattress. All she could do was throw her head back and  _ moan, _ shaking from the treatment, hands trapped so that she couldn't even really hold onto him. Her fingers and toes curled in pleasure, and the orgasm that had previously eluded her quickly came crashing over her senses and she  _ screamed _ his name as she was thrown into oblivion.

Still, she wasn't given a chance to rest or come down as Satan just kept  _ going, _ hips pistoning in and out of her, yanking at her hair as she cried out with overstimulation now, legs attempting to close around him. Just for a moment, to try to keep up with him, but he wouldn’t allow her.

Instead, he removed his hand from around her wrists and instead planted his hands on her thighs, forcing her knees up to her ears as he continued fucking into her like a man possessed. Being folded in half, Akaira cried out and her newly free hands came to scramble for a grip on Satan’s arms, the sheets below her.

Tears finally filled her vision as his nails - claws now, really - dug into her thighs as his pace started to become more erratic.

“S-Satan,  _ please! _ Please please, fuck-”

He snarled, gripping harder at her as he finally finished, pumping into her just a few times before his movements stilled, filling her as she gave one last moan.

Slowly, the two of them came down. Akaira felt the head clear from her own head, then watched as the haze seemed to fall away from Satan as well. She reached up, brushing a hand through his hair as she gave a lopsided smile and blinked, sluggish.

“Wanna let me go, love?”

Then he blinked, his grip on her thighs finally relaxing as he pulled his hands. She was bleeding, she knew, but it wasn’t much and honestly she was more worried about getting some post-sex cuddles than anything despite the sting.

Unfortunately for her though, Satan pulled out the moment she dropped her thighs, stepping away with a concerned look even when she whined at the loss of his proximity.

“Hey, come back-”

“Akaira, let me patch you up first.” He held up a hand, turning away to walk towards her bathroom.

She absolutely propped herself up to watch him walk away, appreciating the view of his ass, though honestly she wasn’t really aware of whenever it had been that he removed his pants. His thin plated tail swished from side to side, the tip twitching in what was probably annoyance.

When he came back though, he was back to normal, without tail or horns or claws, and in her usual fashion Akaira found herself a little disappointed about that fact. But he had the little first aid kit that she kept in hand, and as he sat beside her on the bed, he remained silent. Concerningly so, based on the fact that Satan was remarkably outspoken in most things, so he was almost definitely trying to work something out in his head.

Akaira probably knew what that something was, so she simply gave a sigh and reached over to brush a hand over his shoulder. “Solomon thinks that someone cursed me,” she murmured. “Put me under some sort of what he calls a ‘heat’ spell, and basically if I don’t get my brains fucked out every once in a while I’ll roast in my own body and die.”

With that, she huffed and stretched her arms out above her head along the bed, trying to relax as Satan cleaned and wrapped up the small cuts he had left behind. “I was thinking something along those lines, yes,” he said eventually. “The effects are surprisingly strong on the side of the extra participant though, I wasn’t… quite expecting it. This is what you and Lucifer have actually been doing, then?”

“Yup.” Akaira looked at him and gave a small smile. “Don’t get too jealous though, it’s strictly business between me and Lucifer, right? Sir ‘no getting romantically involved with the human’ and all is just making sure my brain doesn’t literally melt.”

Satan raised an eyebrow at her. “I didn’t think of you to be someone so oblivious to someone else’s feelings, Akaira.”

With a quiet giggle, she shook her head and pulled him down next to her the moment the first aid kit was closed. “Oh, I’m not. But it’s fun to tease him about it, honestly. We were all actually hoping that you might have the right book that we need, the one with the details of this spell.”

“Who’s ‘we’?” Satan let out a breath and pulled her in close, close enough that Akaira’s head was tucked under his chin comfortably. He was still naked, and both of them were sticky with various bodily fluids still, Akaira’s body somewhat sore from the rough fucking.

She hummed, hands drifting over his chest, tracing random patterns in his skin. "Me, Lucifer, and Solomon. We're the only ones that know of my… condition. Obviously Lucifer doesn't want Diavolo to know, so he's been keeping this quiet from everyone else as well."

In return, Satan huffed a little and ran a hand down her spine. "More like he hasn't told us so that he doesn't have to share you."

"Well, I think our encounter today has kind of proven that all of you are going to have to share anyway," Akaira pointed out with a little grin. "My room is far from the quietest in the house, and with how many of your brothers simply walk in and out it's bound to be found out at some point."

"You seem surprisingly okay with this, the whole thing of possibly dying."

Akaira laughed quietly, shoulders shaking. "It's not the first time I've been threatened, or even been kinda close to death. If anything, this is much more enjoyable because it  _ requires _ me to have sex periodically to make sure I don't  _ literally _ roast to death."

"That seems fair," he said with a slight breath of a laugh. "Though maybe I shouldn't be so surprised about you after all. With everything you've done so far while you've been here, you've proven yourself to be quite fearless."

"Fearless, or just stupid? The world may never know."

Akaira could feel Satan's smile form as he pressed a kiss to her head. "I suppose an unhealthy amount of both, at least when it comes to your nonexistent self preservation instincts. You are quite sharp when you want to be."

"Mmm, why thank you. Now, should I call Solomon? Get the two of you in touch so that you can start hunting down this spell or curse or whatever is affecting me?"

Satan hummed. "I can call him on my own later, but for now I suppose I have some time to spare."

Akaira gave a quiet giggle, pressing closer to him. "Does that mean that you're gonna cuddle me for a bit longer, hmm?"

"If you so wish, then yes."

"Well…" She hummed, looking up to him only to press a lingering kiss to his lips. He seemed a little surprised at the gesture, eyes closed and lips freezing against hers. "I would love for you to stay, my dear."

He looked at her with an almost skeptical gaze, his frustratingly steady and annoyingly fake passive facade only barely cracking around the edges. But Akaira could see enough, in the way he seemed almost surprised at the kiss, to know… maybe, approximately what he was thinking.

So she smiled a bit more, and she pressed his face between her hands as she brought her body to roll over his. Akaira knew she'd caught him off guard, but still she kissed him hard, twinning her fingers through his hair.

"Satan, not knocking it at all, but if you think that the sex is all  _ just _ sex, or  _ just _ getting the heat to die down, you'd be very, thoroughly wrong. I do actually… y'know… care for you, a lot."

“Oh you do, do you?” He gave her an amused smirk, hands coming to settle at her hips.

“I wouldn’t think of you as someone so oblivious to other people’s feelings, Satan,” she said with her own smirk. “You must have come across a few books on human psychology in all your time reading, right?”

A little chuckle rumbled out of him as he pulled her right against him, eyes sparking dangerously once again. "I was giving you the benefit of the doubt, Akaira."

"Mmmhm~ sure, darling."

He hummed and rolled over her, trapping her underneath his form. "Are you really going to doubt me, when you're so at my mercy?"

She gave him a languid grin, feeling a teasing tug at her hair as a shiver ran down her spine despite her tiredness. "Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaira being out here being horny and sweet... I crave her confidence, lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Drama Chapter™, where we find that there is actually a _little_ bit of plot, after all.
> 
> Honestly I don't know how long I'll be able to keep posting every day, cause each of these chapters are about 3-4 thousand words and... oof. That's a lot to write every single day, especially when I don't know how long this thing is going to end up being, lmao. So y'know, this is your fair warning just in case I fall off for a bit - I'm not great at speed-writing smut so bear with me!

"The spell is  _ ridiculously _ complicated, and could be any number of specifications in how it was made, the particulars on its effects and how to break it, and whether or not it's actually fatal or not."

Akaira could see Lucifer's eye almost literally twitch as they both listened to Satan speak, his own chin resting in his hand.

So that was it. No way to know how to break it, whether it was fatal, or even how the spell was put together in the first place. And to top it all off, it would take a week or more to even start tracking down the witch that did this.

Shit.

The heats were only getting more common, Akaira had woken up at five in the morning just that day and had to go to Satan to find her relief, only to race to Lucifer for a quickie in a closet of RAD after school ended. If they got any closer together it would become a problem, but that seemed to be exactly what was happening.

"So… what do we do?"

"We continue on as we have. Only let the others know what's happening if they absolutely have to know, Akaira. The less they know the less of a chance of this getting out to anyone that would take advantage of your heated states." Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned forward and closed his eyes.

Satan snorted. "You mean that there's less of a chance of this getting to Diavolo," he stated.

At that, Lucifer's eyes sparked dangerously as they opened and found Satan again. "Yes, that is exactly what I mean. If Diavolo thought that this would happen again, even if we manage to break  _ this _ curse, do you really think he would allow Akaira to stay any longer with the threat of another possibly being prepared?"

"... I suppose not."

"Then we keep this quiet for as long as we need to."

"Okay, but honestly I can't keep it a secret for much longer, especially as the heats get closer together. My room, as I've pointed out, isn't exactly the least trafficked," Akaira said with a slight frown.

Lucifer glanced towards her, a growing scowl on his face. "Then make yourself scarce."

"You know that will only make the others take notice," she countered, frowning at him. Her hands clenched, grabbing onto the edge of her skirt. "Lucifer, I think we can afford to trust at least your brothers."

"I don't think you understand the depth of their-"

"I don't think you understand how much we all want to take care of Akaira," Satan said, his eyebrows drawing together now. "I know that Mammon is an idiot, but he's been closer connected to Akaira than the rest of us for most of the time she's been here, we already know that Beel and Belphie are fiercely protective of her, and even Asmodeus has taken an interest in her that goes above and beyond even his most serious flings, which is saying something. And Levi doesn't have any reason to tell anyone about this - he's an otaku, not an idiot. He knows what's at stake."

Lucifer gave a short growl, looking between the two of them before he shook his head - Akaira knew they had won this round, but not without a price. She didn't know what the price was now, but she felt like she would find out soon enough.

~

A few days later, Akaira was pretty sure what that  _ price _ was.

Satan wasn't allowed to touch.

Neither was anyone else, as Akaira hadn't quite come up with a way to tell her other demon roommates what was going on with her. And it seemed like Lucifer had developed some sort of spidey-sense when it came to her heats, because every time she started to feel that uncomfortably warm haze begin to settle over her, he was there within minutes.

Whether it was in her room, when she was hanging out with one of the other brothers, or even in the middle of class, he found ways to call her away before she could affect anyone else with it. And he had gotten alarmingly good at finishing her off, having the heat abating in minutes after grabbing her away.

In his office, his room, empty classrooms or closets, he'd have her legs shaking with what he did. Taking her apart with his fingers, his mouth, a thigh between hers before fucking her with a hand tangled in her hair.

And then he'd clean her up, having her looking immaculate once again before sending her back to wherever she had been before.

"I know what you're doing, you know," she murmured against his lips, eyes closed and arms thrown around his shoulders with him still buried inside of her. They were sitting in his personal office in the House of Lamentation, in the comfortable chair where Akaira had thoroughly ridden him into oblivion.

Lucifer hummed, the sound low enough to almost be a growl. "Oh really?"

"You're keeping me all to yourself, because you don't want me or Satan to spread this to the others." She peeked her eyes open and smiled to see Lucifer's eyes already on her.

"So astute. And what are you going to do about this?"

Akaira could feel him stiffen minutely as his fingers pressed just a little more against her back. "Well, I don't only have to have sex when my little cycles hit me, Lucifer. You can't very well keep me from going to them for that, and if it leads into me getting a bit more heated than usual…"

A low growl rumbled through him, and Akaira could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the sound even as she shivered in his hold.

Then lips pressed against her ear, fangs threatening at her lobe before Lucifer spoke with that same growl. "No one will make you feel like I do, Akaira," he said, his hand crawling up to slide into her hair.

She shuddered once more as she felt the odd electricity feeling of magic singing through her veins. It felt like her body was partially locking up, her arms still around his shoulders as he shifted into his full demon form, wings unfurling and horns curling outwards as elegant as ever. One red-gloved hand came down, a thumb rubbing at her clit and making her gasp, hips jolting at the feeling.

It reminded her that despite the fact that they had both been sitting here pretty idly speaking, he was still inside of her and still very hard. Not terribly surprising at this point, but Akaira was still occasionally caught off guard by it - like now, as Lucifer held her by her hair and rocked his hips up into her, tearing a quiet moan from her throat.

"Luci…" She sighed his name, eyes sliding shut at the feeling. She couldn’t move, not like she usually could - he was holding her in some bind with his magic, lips working against her neck now. “Lucifer, I- mm- I know no one else can do this,” she whispered.

“Really? It sounds like I might have to teach you a lesson though.” His fangs dug into her skin for just a moment, hard enough to leave a mark high enough that there was no chance of her collar covering it.

Akaira groaned at the sharp sting, and her hands slid into his hair, tugging gently - she figured that he would allow her small movements like that as he settled his hands around her hips and started moving her on his own, fucking into her softer than he usually would.

“Yeah, I know no one else can do this for me…” Her eyes fluttered with each press of him into her, still so sensitive after their round just a few minutes ago. “But baby, each of you can do something different for me.”

Another low sound, almost wounded, and Akaira’s breath hitched as he pressed down harder on her clit. A whine slipped through her lips, trying to move on her own, but whatever magic Lucifer was using kept her muscles from even flexing in the way she wanted them to. She was completely at his mercy.

So when he stood, laying her across his desk on her back, all she could do was pull her legs tight around his waist like he led her to do. And then that gentle press into her was gone, replaced by a steady rhythm of hard thrusts, careful and precise so that he was angled directly against her sweet spot with each movement and forcing her back to arch with pleasure.

It was intense, even without the mind-numbing quality that her heats usually gave any sort of sex, and Akaira quickly found her voice going hoarse as she shook and moaned and keened into the air, hands gripping Lucifer’s suit, his arms, his hands on her hips.

He built her up so quickly, letting her crash over the edge of another orgasm as he continued, hips snapping against hers almost viciously. When he shifted her legs so that they were both draped over one shoulder, he barely paused in his movements to do so, and then claws were digging into the crease of her thigh as he groaned. It was a sinful noise, full of lust and possession as he leaned over her, bracing one hand on the opposite edge of the desk as he kissed her.

Akaira hooked her arm around the back of his neck, holding him there as firmly as she could as she returned the kiss with a wail of pleasure, allowed no time to recover from one orgasm before she was being worked up to a second.

Then Lucifer’s hand let go of her for a moment, only to come down on her ass with a harsh slap that had her jolting in surprise, shaking apart at the seams as the sting faded into a hard pulse of pleasure.

Then again, and again, and one more time as Lucifer bit down on her neck with a growl that might’ve echoed in the room if it hadn’t been covered up completely by Akaira’s own moan. She was completely unapologetic about the noise she made, just as always, but this was different when Lucifer seemed to be doing his damndest to try to put a claim on her. With the bite marks on her neck, with the way his claws dug into her skin hard enough to draw blood, with the way he growled “mine, mine,” into her ear as he pulled her back into every thrust of his.

Soon enough Akaira was coming again, Lucifer following moments after with a quiet groan, a light sheen of sweat sticking his usually immaculate hair to his forehead. So nicely debauched, and it was all for her to see.

But this time, Lucifer didn’t quite allow her any time to rest even still, as he peeled off one of his gloves with his teeth, fangs glinting dangerously in the light given by the lamp beside them on the desk.

Then he pulled out, just a moment before his fingers pushed in, and Akaira felt whatever magic holding her release as her head thumped back down onto the desk with another groan.

She didn’t get back to her room for quite some time that night, and when she  _ did, _ she was barely holding back sleep as Lucifer tucked her into bed with a rather satisfied smirk curving his lips.

Cheater.

~

The next morning, Akaira felt like a  _ wreck, _ though. Her body was sore, muscles actively refusing to move even as her stomach cramped with hunger. But it seemed to be a pretty normal time for her to be waking up, which was a relief when she thought back to the last near-week now that her heats would force her out of bed hours earlier than everyone else.

When she did make it out of bed, she got dressed (thankfully Lucifer had drawn her a bath before returning her to her room the night before) and checked herself in the mirror, finding an absolute mess of bite marks and hickies on her neck that made it painfully obvious just what she had been up to the night before. At this point it made it seem like Lucifer  _ wanted _ his brothers to know that she was going through little mini-heats that could kill her.

Or y’know, maybe he just wanted everyone to think that she was mauled, or that he actually wanted a relationship with her without actually telling  _ her _ that.

Akaira rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror before heading out of her room. There was no use trying to hide everything, that would take a shit ton of makeup and one hell of a puffy scarf that she didn’t own.

But seriously, if Lucifer wanted her to himself, he would have to explain to her exactly  _ why _ before she was moving forward with that. Communication wasn’t an option in any sort of relationship, and she’d been hurt enough in that department for several lifetimes.

So when she went downstairs for breakfast, she gave him no more than her usual greeting, her usual smile as Asmodeus gave a little gasp, already leaning closer to try to get the juicy details about where the hell the marks that she was  _ covered _ with came from. A sentiment that was shared by everyone else at the table, except for Satan - and she could feel him seething from the other end of the table, glaring a hole through the book he held in one hand as he ate and tried to distract himself.

“Oh, Akaira~ who’s bed did you fall into last night??” Asmodeus nearly latched onto her the moment she sat down, blinking at her with his best attempt at puppy eyes. “I’m disappointed that it wasn’t mine, but it looks like you had one hell of an exciting time regardless!”

Akaira gave him an obviously false innocent look. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Asmo,” she said teasingly.

“Oh yes you do, lovely,” Asmo purred, one hand dropping to her thigh to trail his fingers over the top of her leg. “Now tell me, how was it?”

“Absolutely fucking phenomenal,” she said with a snicker. “But I’m sure any one of you in this house could do just as well, honestly.”

There was a moment of silence that passed over all of those at the table - even Beel paused on his crusade through his usual mounds of food, eyes flickering between Lucifer and Akaira. Asmodeus pursed his lips, shooting Akaira a significant look, a question in his eyes that she quickly answered with her shrug.

“Just saying,” she said into the silence, letting herself be the one to break it. “Y’all don’t need to take that so seriously, I’m saying that you’re all probably fucking great at sex!”

Mammon just huffed, pointing his fork in her direction. “‘Course I am, I’m  _ the _ Mammon. I’m probably the best in this damn house-”

“Think about who you are talking to, Stupidmammon,” Asmodeus cut in with a frown, obviously ready to defend his title of the best lay in the Devildom. The two began to bicker, and then the table was back to its usual rowdy state, though Akaira could nearly feel a physical wave of a sort of anger coming from Lucifer now.

Satan was smirking just slightly.

When they all started packing up to get to school, she wasn’t surprised when Lucifer asked her to stay behind for just a moment. With no choice but to accept, the moment the door shut behind the others she found herself pressed against the wall, lips on her with a hungry, viciously hard kiss. Teeth nipped at her, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth before she could even really react, and Akaira could only grip the lapels of his jacket as she moaned into it.

It almost seemed as if Lucifer was ready to fuck her against the wall right there, right by the main doors of the house, and Akaira wasn’t sure what to do with that. On one hand, she felt herself automatically crave for the feeling, but on the other she was still  _ extremely _ sore from the night before. She wasn’t sure if she could actually take that at the moment.

Luckily, he didn’t really have her make that choice as he pulled away slightly, humming before he murmured against her lips. “Mine,” he said quietly.

At that, Akaira sighed and reached up, brushing her fingers across his cheek. “Of course, Lucifer. But I’m not  _ just _ yours, I have no such masters.”

His own hand came up over her own and gripped tightly, almost enough to hurt but not quite. Instead he just growled, eyes filled with a melancholy mix of anger and hurt. Akaira leaned closer, pressing a kiss to his lips and trying to coax him into something more gentle with her, the Lucifer that she had seen before, when this had all started.

“I am not someone to be  _ claimed, _ Luci. I refuse to be  _ owned _ or controlled by anyone - especially not anyone that hasn’t even told me how they truly feel about me.”

“Akaira-”

“We’re going to be late if we don’t go now,” she whispered. An apology in her eyes as she saw him stop, mind recalculating and resetting back into its normal cold state around everyone else. She wondered when she would see through that cold mask next, when he would welcome her back.

For now, all she received was a sharp nod as he leaned away and stiffly waved her ahead of him with a stormy gaze.

“Then let us go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again - I can only wish that I had Akaira's confidence. Standing up to Lucifer in front of all his brothers like that seems like a one-way ticket to a more uh. Angry pound town, I suppose?
> 
> Also, thank you so much to everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments! It's really been helping me keep my motivation flowing :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha, we have finally reached the chapter with my precious golden child~ I adore Mammon, he's an absolute dork and he really just needs a hug and someone to tell him that he's alright. Thankfully Akaira is more than willing and capable of doing that, lmao.
> 
> Also we getting some Levi content in there~ so this chapter is especially fun

For the first time in days, Akaira went the entire school day without a single heat. Part of her started to hope that maybe the gratuitous fucking that Lucifer gave her had broken the curse, especially when she went the entire  _ next _ school day without feeling those tell-tale hazes pass over her.

But then she stepped into Mammon’s room. Then she started playing some poker with him, knowing that they were both too broke to be able to bet anything but the lint in their collective pockets and whatever random accessories they were willing to give away (not that they didn’t share at this point anyway, Akaira stealing his precious sunglasses or a ring or two every once in a while with no more than a grumble from the demon).

It had morphed into a form of strip poker, as it often did with them - a classic, though with every win the winner got to put on a piece of clothing that they had previously lost. A rule that Mammon had come up with, apparently so that he didn’t have to sit around in a disassembled outfit for too long. More like so he didn’t lose his mind too quickly with Akaira sitting in barely her underwear before he let her win a round and his face could cool down a little.

When she felt the first creeping hints of the blanketing, overwhelming heat, her first reaction was to put her cards down face-up, a sign of her giving up. Mammon gave a half-abandoned attempt at a laugh before he saw her face, the spaced-out gaze she held on his shoulder.

“Kaira? You… you okay?”

She hummed, not entirely able to focus on his words. But when she did properly process his words, her eyes flickered up to meet his own, which were quickly becoming just as fuzzy-looking as her own. “I’ve been cursed,” she said bluntly.

“W-what?” It seemed to startle Mammon out of it, at least for a moment.

Akaira stood up, pacing around the low table between them before she slid into his lap, pulling at his clothes without hesitance. She kissed him, long and deep until she had to break away to get his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side as she straddled his lap.

“Sit back for me, Schatz. I need you, I wanna be filled up with you.”

Mammon groaned for a moment, tilting his head back as she tugged at the button of his jeans, unzipping them and managing to shove his pants down enough to allow his length to spring free.

With a hand coming up to thread through his hair, Akaira used her other to shuck off her last scrap of clothing before leaning forward to kiss him again as her now free hand came to stroke over his cock, feeling him twitch at the touch. He murmured her name against her lips and she smiled, hazy as she pressed closer.

“Touch me, baby, I want your hands on me, I need to feel you,” she murmured in return, and she only smiled wider as his hands came to settle over her waist, fingers splaying out over her skin as far as he could reach, just as desperate as her.

Mammon gave a moan as her hand tightened around him, and she sealed her lips over his once more to capture the sound, taste it on his lips as he pulled her impossibly closer until they were pressed as close as could be.

“K-Kaira, you-”

“Shh.” She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. “Lemme take care of you?”

He nodded shortly, shaky with his movements. “Please? Fuck, please Kaira,” he whimpered.

“I got you.” And then her lips pressed to his temple as she lined him up to her entrance and started sinking down on him for just a few moments at a time. Slowly she worked herself into a gentle rhythm, rolling her hips against him until he was fully sunk into her. “I got you, I got you, Mammon, Mammon- Mammon, fuck,” she babbled his name and felt him give a shuddered sigh against her throat.

“You’re so good, Kaira,” he mumbled in return. “Ya feel so good, I need- I need more-”

“Let me give you.” It didn’t make sense, but Akaira’s head was so full, so fuzzy with pleasure and need as she started raising herself up and down against him. His hands gripped at her hips and a harsh breath escaped her, eyes sliding shut as Mammon helped her move.

Their pace got faster, more sloppy, until Akaira was nearly bouncing in his lap with her moans and keens and words of praise offered to the ceiling, the noise bouncing against the walls and echoing back in her ears with the ringing cries of Mammon as well. He wasn’t so reserved as Satan or Lucifer, each needy whine gratifying and wonderful to Akaira, who felt shivers ripping up her spine as she gripped his hair and felt him buck up a little harder into her.

“Love- love love love love, fuck- Mammon,” she fell forward, feeling her body coil and attempt to lock up at the overwhelming pleasure building in her core. But he kept her moving, rolling their bodies together until she was laid back on the table and he could fuck into her with every thrust being accentuated by a desperate kiss pressed to her cheeks, her lips, her shoulders or chest or neck. Anywhere he could easily reach.

Mammon panted against her, fingers gripping tightly to her thighs as he kept moving and Akaira felt her eyes roll back in her head as he croaked out little noises, gathering himself until he could push out words.

“Tell me what ya need,” he said with a deep groan, face turning red with exertion and arousal both. “Kaira, tell me what ya want,  _ please-” _

She let out an absolutely sinful noise, her own voice coming out garbled and messy until she wrenched his head up enough to kiss him just once more before her orgasm hit and she felt herself shake apart. Akaira could hear the moment where Mammon’s breath hitched, before he tugged her closer, continuing to move her just a few more times before he came into her with his own moan pressed against her ear.

For the moments afterwards, Akaira only clutched Mammon close as her eyes slid closed and she slowly slumped against him. He panted against her still, though his arms came around her waist to hold her firmly against him as well.

But as they both came down from their highs, he gently bumped his head against her own. “You never did tell me what ya wanted, y’know.”

A little giggle escaped her, and she pressed a kiss to his hair. “Just wanted you, Schatz.”

“Shhhots?”

“Schatz. It’s German, don’t worry about it.” She giggled again and wiggled a little. “I’m gonna need my underwear though, unless you want cum dripping down onto your couch.”

Mammon only snorted and held her a bit tighter. “Not anything that it hasn’t seen before,” he grumbled.

“Ohhh, so you have actually been laid on this thing? Has anything been happening that I’ve missed out on, Mammon~?”

“Ugh, now you’re startin’ to sound like Asmo.”

Akaira laughed, leaning back enough that she could take his face in her hands, tilting his head up so that she could kiss him softly. “Would it be better if I sounded more like Lucifer, threatening you into place or something?”

His nose crinkled in an absolutely  _ adorable _ way, his arms squeezing around her. “Nuh uh. I’d rather you start complainin’ about being hungry like Beel always does. But uh - what’s this about you bein’ cursed, Kaira?” Rather quickly, his brow’s wrinkle smoothed into something much more concerned, staring at her with a little frown. Of course, Akaira was pretty sure that he had the most experience with witches and their curses - he’d be worried for her.

So she pressed one more soft kiss to the tip of his nose and hugged him tightly. “Let’s get cleaned up, and then I’ll fill you in on everything, alright?”

With a little hum, he nodded and rolled his eyes at the delay. But he still got up and helped her gather her discarded clothes, though he did strip down to at least his boxers upon her insistence. And then they shuffled over to his bed, where Akaira threw her arms around him and cuddled close, soaking in his warmth like she loved to do with all her boys.

They laid together, taking in each other’s breathing and the feeling of skin on skin. It wasn’t the first time Akaira had laid with Mammon like this - they both slept at least mostly nude, and in the first month after they had sealed their pact together, Akaira had chosen him as her cuddle buddy so that she could sleep well in this new place that was the Devildom. But this was different, in the aftermath of their round of sex, sweat sticking their skin together and the subtle clinginess that both of them harbored coming out in force as they curled together as tightly as possible.

But eventually, Mammon tapped a finger against where he had his hand splayed over her back, drawing her attention up to his face. “Alright, now what’s this curse business? What witch has dared to mess with ya?”

“I’m not sure yet, Mammon,” she said with a smile. “But… for about the last week or so, I’ve been going through little… heats, I guess. That’s what Solomon called them, at least. Lucifer and Satan have been helping me through them for the last week or so, because Lucifer wanted to keep it quiet as per his usual style of keeping word of trouble away from Diavolo - and Satan just got too curious and ended up walking in on me when I had just hit one of my heats.”

With a little huff, Mammon pouted and looked away. “Why’d you go to Lucifer though? I’m your first man, ain’t I?”

“Of course you are,” she replied with a little laugh, pressed to his shoulder as she kissed his skin. “Lucifer just happened to be the first one that ran into me when this all started, and… again, he’s possessive and picky and all that.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

Akaira rolled her eyes, before shifting and curling both arm and leg over him, wrapping her limbs around him until she was nearly tied around him. “I swear to the Demon Lord himself, do all of you have insecure bullshit around me? Mammon, listen to me - I love you, and I love you a lot. I love all of you,  _ a lot. _ But if it counts for anything, you were the first that my dumb ass fell for, because you’re dorky and dumb and  _ incredibly _ sweet when it counts, even if you can’t convey that with words when you keep denying that you might actually care about me, too.” She wriggled against him a little, pouting at him as Mammon’s face flared red, still avoiding her eyes. “You got that?”

“Y-yeah, I got it! Now would ya- lemme go?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Kaira-”

“Nope. You are going to receive my affection, and you are going to  _ like _ it, ya dunce.” Akaira stuck her tongue out at him, as Mammon squirmed underneath her.

But when he finally looked at her, he gave her an awkward smile like he was trying to appease her. “I mean, I guess - not like I got a choice, then.”

“Nope. You don’t.” And she put her head against his chest with a little smile. “Now, the real problem with this heat curse is that if I  _ don’t _ get it taken care of by someone, I run the risk of dying.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, basically- oh god, I’ve turned into a ferret. Or whatever that one animal is.”

Mammon stared at her, eyes wide and absolutely bewildered. “W-what?”

“Yeah, there’s an animal in the human world that will die if it doesn’t get fucked when it goes through its heat. I can’t believe that I’ve been reduced to a rodent’s problems. Why does it even do that, though? What the hell in nature made the decision that that should be a thing?”

“I… don’t even…”

Akaira laughed, shaking her head. “Yeah, just. Don’t worry about it. Between you and all your brothers, I know for a fact that I’m in good hands when it comes to this stuff, you know?”

“Y-yeah, I guess.” Mammon pouted again, his hand running up and down her back as his other hand settled on her hip. “... you should come to me first though, y’know? I’m still your first guy.”

“Oh Mammon…” She ran a hand through his hair, pressing it down just slightly and trying to make it look a little less sex-mussed and messy. With… dubious results, he always seemed to have naturally messy hair. “I can’t really show any sort of favoritism within all of you. I really had to tell Lucifer off - that’s what the other day’s breakfast was all about, you know? I don’t want to have to choose between all of you.”

Mammon huffed, eyes trailing away from her face. “You don’t gotta go and give anyone your favoritism… I’m just sayin’, I’m still responsible for ya, you know?”

“Mmm… I’m not entirely sure I get what you’re saying, love.”

“I just-” He frowned, squeezing her slightly. “C’mon, quit messing around.”

“I’m not! You’re just not being very specific about what you want, if you don’t want me to play favorites!” Akaira gave him a little giggle, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Well… I’m just sayin’, if I’m around when ya need me… you come to  _ me, _ alright? No one else.”

“Of course, Mammon.”

“G-good! I’m holdin’ ya to that, y’know?”

Akaira grinned, squeezed him with all the limbs that she had wrapped around him. “I’m counting on it.”

~

“Ohh~ Akaira, you smell absolutely  _ enticing. _ When do I get my turn?” Asmodeus was tucking himself into her side the moment she sat down on the couch.

She just laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder so that he could snuggle closer to her, resting his head against her boobs, of course. She knew from experience - there was no more comfortable place. “We’ll see, Asmo. But, I do have a little bit of an announcement for you all.”

The others in the room looked up - Beel and Belphie, though it took Belphegor a moment to actually raise his head from his twin’s shoulder, lazily blinking his eyes open. And Satan looked up from his book for just a moment, emerald eyes flashing in understanding before they returned to the words on the page.

“What’s up?” Beel tilted his head, one of those hand-held game consoles resting in his lap for now.

“I’m pregnant.” Akaira’s voice went deadpan, because honestly she couldn’t resist.

The effect was immediate, as Satan choked on air and his head snapped up to meet her eyes, and see the little smirk that curved her lips that she couldn’t possibly attempt to hold back. “Wh-”

“I’m not actually,” she said, finally snickering into the silence of the room. “I have a birth control implant that I  _ luckily _ got right before I got pulled into the Devildom, but that is actually pretty important based on the fact that I’ve been going through heats that could potentially kill me for the last week or so.”

Asmodeus gave a little gasp of offense. “And you didn’t bother to tell me about this?! Ugh, I could have been taking care of this little problem for you all this time, you silly thing-”

“Exactly  _ how _ could they potentially kill you, Akaira?” Belphegor’s voice was sharp, and despite the fact that his posture made it seem that he could fall asleep at any moment, his eyes were intent on her.

“Basically, if I’m not uh… I guess ‘taken care of’ in time, then I could basically roast to death in my own body. Satan knows more about the magical means, that’s just the base description that I was given.”

Three pairs of eyes wandered over to the other blonde in the room, who had since recovered from his near heart attack and was now sitting quietly with his book closed and resting in his lap. He cleared his throat and cast a glance back at the others.

“Me and Lucifer have been the ones helping her through these times of heat so far - I believe that she’s already given the news to Mammon, given her current condition.”

“The hell, and you didn’t tell anyone before this?” Belphie grumbled at Satan, narrowing his eyes further at his older brother.

“Lucifer was being rather insistent on it not getting out more than it had to.” Akaira said with a shrug.

Belphie still glared at Satan, who’s only real reaction was an annoyed twitch of his finger, tapping the hard cover of his book. “Still, I would’ve thought that Satan of all people would’ve been more than willing to tell Lucifer to fuck off.”

“I didn’t tell anyone because Akaira wanted to be the one to tell you,” He snapped back, and Akaira could see the annoyance building in his eyes. “Which this obviously is.”

She nodded. “Yeah, basically. I thought that it would be better coming from me, and y’know. Maybe not what happened with Lucifer and Satan both, with me jumping their bones, or better than all of you hearing about this from one of the two of them.”

“I mean, I would be fine with that first option, my dear,” Asmo said smoothly, pressing a kiss to her cheek as Akaira chuckled and twirled a bit of her hair around her finger.

But Beel and Belphie both just nodded, settling down into their previous positions. “Thank you for the thought though, Akaira,” Beel said with a little bit of a smile. “I guess I would have been a little annoyed that you hadn’t told us that you’ve been struggling with this.”

She smiled back at the big guy, nodding. “As is normal - I still gotta go tell Levi, but I’ll get around to that.”

“He’ll probably think that it’s some sort of dream,” Belphie snickered. “I would think that this was some sort of beginning to one weird dream if Satan and Asmo weren’t here?”

“One hell of a wet dream, am I right?” Akaira smirked at him, seeing a matching expression curling his lips into a mischevious look. “Yeah, that’s kind of what I thought when it all started. Who knows, maybe I’ve just been sucked into an even bigger curse, and this is all just part of some dream.”

“Oh dear, I hope not.” Asmodeus pouted, his hands questing underneath her shirt to get at her skin, ever a sucker for skin to skin contact. “I want to experience this heat of yours with you~ what’s it like?”

Satan snorted from his seat, and Asmodeus turned his eyes towards his older brother. “It’s disorienting,” he said, simply.

But that only served to feed Asmo’s curiosity, as he perked up and his body gave a little wiggle of delight. “Oh~? Tell me more, I’m absolutely enamoured by the thought.”

By the silence of the twins, it seemed like they were curious as well. Even if Belphie’s eyes were closed, Akaira could tell that he was paying attention still with the way his foot rocked from side to side, likely making sure that he kept himself awake with the small movement. And Beel was consciously chewing quieter, his eyes flickering over to the chair that Satan was sitting in.

With the other’s attention on him, Satan rolled his eyes and smoothed one hand over the cover of his book. “Very much like Akaira herself has described to me before, it’s like your mind is dunked into a sort of haze - you can’t think of anything else but your sense of touch, the sense that you need something. It gets hard to think. And really, once the arousal sets in, it’s the only thing that you can comprehend, the need to please and feel something wrapped around you is nearly unbearable. But it is… tempered sometimes, directed I suppose, by Akaira’s own wants.” By this time his eyes were locked onto hers, and she could feel a slight amount of warmth in her cheeks as he continued speaking.

Asmo looked between the two of them, his gaze only becoming more and more heated. “Oh, that sounds just wonderful~ a perfect recipe for a long,  _ hard _ night, right?”

“I suppose so, but the heat generally only lasts as long as one round of sex, as I’ve seen.” Akaira said with a shrug. “It also makes me uh…  _ very _ sensitive. Like, I swear I can get off with the smallest things at times, it’s almost concerning.”

“What do you mean? That sounds  _ wonderfully _ enticing, Akaira.”

“I mean  _ yeah _ but like, holy shit. It’s overwhelming at the best of times, but when you get someone like Lucifer who seems hell-bent on making me come as many times as possible in as short a time as possible… yeah.”

Asmodeus sighed, his arms tightening around her. “I suppose… you just need more of a balance, hmm?”

“Pretty much.”

~

Later that night, Akaira finally found her way to Leviathan’s room. She knocked, making sure to be loud enough that he would be able to hear, as long as he wasn’t wearing his thick headphones. Those things could block out any noise with even a pretty quiet volume setting, she didn’t know how it cut out surroundings so well.

But she heard his voice from inside and took it as permission to enter, cracking the door open to see him at his computer like he usually was. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded to her shortly before his eyes returned to the screen, continuing to scroll through whatever forum he was currently browsing.

“Hey Levi. What’re you looking at right now?” She sat down next to his chair, too tired to really have the will to look up and try to decipher what was on the screen.

He hummed a little, looking down at her as she rested her head against his knee. “Just some forum discussion about some fan theories that have been going around. I can’t believe some of the things that people are saying about these characters - it’s totally ooc, lol.”

Akaira huffed a quiet laugh. “Hey, I got something that I have to tell you, alright?”

“Mmm? What is it?”

She knew his eyes weren’t on her, but Levi had the amazing ability of being able to multi-task like a boss. “I’ve been cursed with some sort of heat spell - basically if I don’t have sex with someone that I have a mutual attraction with when I go through these heats, I run the risk of actually roasting to death in my own body.”

Gradually she could feel him stiffening up under her touch as she spoke. “S-so what’s that got to do with me?” His voice rose into a squeak, and now she could feel his gaze on her.

“I just wanted you to know, since you might be affected by it - it seems like these heats kind of affect you and your brothers too, so I assume that it’s because they’re all… an attraction thing. Not really sure where you stand on that, but I thought you would like to know.”

“W-wait, you’re saying…”

“Basically I’m saying that I am attracted to you, both physically and emotionally, so y’know… yeah. If you like me as well, then it’s probably going to mess with you as well. I just want you to be ready, so you’re not as surprised as Lucifer and Satan were when they walked in on me.” She laughed a little and offered a sweet little smile up to him, tilting her head back enough to actually make eye contact with him.

Of course, he was already red in the face, one hand covering his mouth like he was trying to keep himself from saying something stupid. But as she smiled at him he slowly nodded, and his other hand came down to shyly run through her hair.

Tired as she was, Akaira nearly dropped against him, head lightly thumping against his thigh once again as she sighed and let her eyes slide shut. This heat business really was tiring, but she was glad that she had her boys to take care of her through it. It helped to put her mind at ease - the part of her that buzzed with her own fear and insecurity despite the constant nonchalant cover that she held up against all scrutiny.

But Levi knew all about that - jealousy and envy was, in part, rooted in the feeling of not being enough. She knew that. So she let him see this, the soft and tired bits of her when she was too exhausted to keep up that smile that she put up for everyone else. Hopefully Leviathan knew that, knew that she was just a bit different with him than she was with everyone else in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... yeah so Akaira does in fact actually have some uh, issues of her own. We'll probably get to those in later chapters - she's got one hell of a background. I'm really glad that you guys seem to like her! It's good to know that I'm not the only one, lol. She really does have a bit of a different relationship with Levi than she does with the other brothers, which I'm actually interested in exploring more :3
> 
> (Akaira is also pretty perpetually frustrated because she's really good at reading people but with Levi she like... legit can't get a handle on him, but more on that later ;) )
> 
> P.S is anyone else losing their mind over the new UR+ card animations? Because I know I sure as hell am!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: when I first started playing Obey Me, Leviathan actually really pissed me off and I had no idea why. I still don't know why he did, but now he's??? honestly one of my favorites. That's what I call character development, lmao.
> 
> Anyway! Hi, this is where we get a lil bit of info on Akaira's story - or at least the start of getting actual info. She's honestly a very complicated character so I hope that it's not too confusing for people :'D

With a quiet groan, Akaira pried her eyes open - already her head was swimming in that haze of arousal of her heats, but she couldn’t discern where she was. All she knew was that she was tangled up with another body, unbearably warm with sweat already threatening to drip down her forehead.

Then a whine slipped from her throat, as she began to wriggle in this unfamiliar space, padded and curved and-

Oh. Okay.

Through the haze, she realized that she was in Levi’s bathtub bed thing. He was curled around her, long limbs tangled until she was caught in his grip like a vice. Sea monster boy, indeed.

But her need was strong, as she moved further until she saw a little glimmer of orange being directed her way. She stilled with a quiet, shaky exhalation of breath as she realized that Levi was staring at her, his own gaze heated and  _ wanting. _ But he wasn’t moving, he was barely even breathing as she did her best to turn over towards him. It was like he was still half asleep, and she would have thought that was the case if it wasn’t for the way his eyes scanned over her face.

“Levi,” she whispered,  _ whimpered, _ tiredly scrambling to try to press closer.

But when he moved, she found herself being lightly shoved against one wall of the tub, chest pressed against the cool surface as he nearly plastered himself to her back. Something that was definitely not a human appendage brushed against her bare leg and she shuddered in anticipation, hips shuddering back against him.

Gently he nuzzled her hair, lightly nipping at her ear and making a frisson of energy zip down her spine as she whined and again tried to urge him on. She could  _ feel _ how hard he was, but Levi wasn’t  _ moving _ and all she wanted…

A hum finally emerged from Leviathan as one of his hands trailed down to her thigh, lifting it closer until it was nearly bent all the way up to her shoulder with her knee folded back over his hand.

“Pretty thing,” he whispered, and Akaira wasn’t expecting the way his voice dipped into something deep and soft and  _ gentle _ as he pressed a shy kiss to her neck, her shoulder as his tail started to explore upwards, the tip of it brushing back and forth over the inside of her thigh until she was shivering, waiting for  _ something _ to happen.

Whatever that something was never came, as Leviathan pressed his face into her shoulder and gave a shuddering sigh. The arm that was underneath her flexed, worming its way to unbutton her shirt as she murmured her need, craving for the touch of his fingers upon her skin.

At least she got that, eventually, when he finally got her shirt undone enough to slip his hand over her belly, up to the band of her bra and underneath to pass his fingers over the softness of her breasts, fondling them for a moment before his arm came up and grabbed onto the leg that he was still holding up. With some shuffling and a momentary lack of Levi pressing in at her back, she felt the back of her skirt flip up and a quiet groan escaped her.

She wriggled slightly, trying to angle her hips back against him as he pressed forward and she felt his cock brush over her entrance, up against her clit as she jerked and let out a pathetic little whine. “Levi,  _ please, _ I need you, I need it, please,” she panted.

His only answer was a hum, gently rocking his hips against hers and repeatedly allowing himself to brush over where she was most sensitive.

Over, and over, and over again as Akaira felt herself become nearly delirious with need, frustrated with the continued denial as she whined and moaned his name, a fevered chant that threatened to become her only vocabulary. But with each brush, her sensitivity seemed to be thrown higher and higher, until her eyes were rolling back in her head and just like that, she was shuddering apart and Leviathan’s arms were tightening around her, holding her close against him.

He gave her a few moments to come down, before  _ finally _ the tip of his cock pressed properly against her entrance, lined up so that he could push into her with a smooth slide, slickened by her own fluids. Akaira cried out weakly as Levi’s pelvis finally met her ass, fully seated within her. The hand that was still holding her leg up squeezed her thighs, claws just barely threatening to dig into her skin - but they stopped before she could feel that pinch of pain, the little thrill of a cut with blood filling and falling from the wound like she wanted, the way she craved.

This was… soft, slow, even with the intensity of the feeling that washed through her with her heat. It made tears well up in her eyes, trying to force herself back to speed Leviathan along, but he held her firm, forcing her to stay still.

And then he started murmuring into her ear, a quiet chant of his own in no language that she knew - but when she managed to turn her head enough, she found his eyes shut tightly as he started rocking in and out of her. With his voice in her ear and pleasure wracking her body the way she needed,  _ finally, _ Akaira allowed herself to relax, if only a little.

It was still too  _ slow, _ too soft, too tender. She needed something rougher, something more familiar and aching to her, before she broke and shattered upon him in a thousand pieces that were so hard to pick up again.

But he refused to give her that, as Leviathan’s free hand pet up and down whatever bare skin he could reach on her, and his tail finally joined the fray, making little circles around her clit as she shuddered with a broken whine. Her hips canted against him, not sure whether to try to press forward against his tail or back against his cock - all while her chest was still firmly pressed to the bathtub wall, head tilted back against his shoulder.

The blue glow of his aquarium and the jellyfish floating around the room gave her already frazzled mind the impression of this moment being so ethereal - the way she could see the coils of Leviathan’s tail writhing out of the corner of her eye, the shimmering light that filtered through the water that surrounded them, and for a moment Akaira felt like she was drowning. Drowning with feeling, with emotion, with another orgasm that came too soon with the teasing of his tail and the constant motion of him inside of her. And the gentle speech that was now a constant filtering through her brain as his lips brushed against her ear - she was falling apart.

As she sobbed, Leviathan’s constant rocking stilled for a moment before she flailed, reaching behind her to pull at him, half-broken words falling from her lips to urge him to continue.

So he did, with quiet grunts and groans started to be pulled from his lips as he got closer to his own finish, his hand coming up to sloppily wipe away her tears even as she heaved great breaths and tried to stifle her sobs. Her heats had never been like this - never so controlled, never so precise and soft, this wasn’t something that she deserved.

Maybe she said something, or maybe Leviathan just  _ knew _ what she was thinking, as a growl finally tore itself from his throat and his hips started working faster, his tail abandoning the constant teasing at her clit to instead wrap around her leg, up around her waist and her torso. A possessive touch, reassuring if only because Akaira knew how to handle  _ this. _ She knew how to deal with an overly controlling touch, one that threatened to squeeze a little too hard, and she braced for that - but it never came.

Instead, it was Leviathan’s arms that squeezed around her, tight enough to keep her from moving but not quite enough to hurt. Inside of her, she felt his cock pulse as he came, head pressed to the crook of her neck as he pressed little kisses to her skin and continued to murmur in that foreign language of his, letting out little groans or sighs as he came down from his high.

And when it was all done, Akaira was still left sniffling and trying to hide her face in the pillows underneath the both of them. God, she hated this little… hitch, or whatever the hell it was in her brain. She hated that all it took to break her was a soft touch and some gentle treatment directed her way.

“Kaira?” Leviathan nudged her a little, beginning to pull out of her. “I-I’m sorry, shit, d-did I- I should’ve stopped, I’m sorry-”

Her lungs emptied out for a moment as she tried to get those awful, hiccuping sobs to just  _ stop. _ Damn, throughout the entire year so far, with all the stress and danger and her  _ own literal death _ she had only cried maybe once? And now here she was, sobbing her heart out because of some stupid glitch in her system.

“I’m  _ fine, _ Levi. It was good, you’re fine, I promise,” she said, voice shaking. “I’m fine, I just- need a moment, alright?”

She felt him nod, though his arms started to retreat from her. At least until she grabbed his arms, keeping them firmly around her waist as she rested back against him, just waiting for her tears to stop and dry so that she could move on like she always did.

He seemed to know that she needed him to stay, so he got comfortable next to her once more and his arms tightened around her again. They stayed like that for several minutes, the only sound in the room being their own breathing and the quiet sound of running water, plus the white noise of his computer setup still running. It was… surprisingly relaxing, once she actually tuned into it. She could see how he could spend all day in here.

When she had finally calmed down again, Akaira gave a quiet hum before rolling over to finally face Leviathan. She found him staring wistfully over at his computer desk, and she smiled a little - of course, he would still be anxious to return to his usually scheduled streams and such.

“So what was that language that you were speaking? It didn’t sound like any demonic language I’ve heard, but I definitely haven’t heard it before.”

His gaze snapped back to her, eyes wide as he took in her face. Her eyes were sure to be kind of puffy and red, with maybe some tear streaks - she felt sorry that he had to see her like that at all, she hated looking at herself like that anyway. “I- u-uh-”

“Well?” She smirked, poking at his cheek. The good thing about his bathtub bed was that there wasn’t a lot of room for him to get away. “Really, I’m curious.”

“W-well, I… was trying to look for some popular human books a-and I found one that had been written by some linguist guy w-who made in-depth languages for his races? I thought that it was pretty cool but I guess you wouldn’t really know it since you don’t seem to r-read all that much? Which is fine! There’s a movie adaptation for it which is cool, it was actually really good compared to the books which is really hard to find most of the time-”

“Levi.” Akaira blinked. “Are you talking about  _ Tolkien? _ Were you- were you speaking  _ Elven _ at me?”

At that, he seemed to scrunch up, hands flying to cover his face as he made a weird little screeching noise. “M-maybe?? I didn’t think a normie like you would know it!”

That, combined with the emotional exhaustion of having sobbed for a good fifteen minutes after the rush of her heat, and the fact that Levi apparently  _ knew a fantasy language _ and was apparently murmuring that into her ear for however long he had been fucking her, it all just… made her laugh. Like, incapacitating, wheezing, tears-streaming-down-your-face laughter, clutching her stomach as she shook with it. At least, until Levi frowned and started to try to climb out of his bed, nearly slithering out while his tail whipped in annoyance.

Akaira had to launch upwards and grab him by the hips to pull him back down to her, wrapping her arms around his waist as she half-grappled the surprised demon back into the bed, still half overcome by giggles. But she peppered his face with kisses anyway between words, her grin making it rather difficult to do so.

“You.” A kiss on his nose. “Are.” A kiss on his cheek, underneath his eye. “So.” Another beneath his opposite eye. “Cute.” A kiss on his forehead, before she moved down to kiss his lips instead, leaning into him for a moment before moving back. “When did you learn Elven, anyway?”

“It’s technically Elvish, not Elven, first off, and I… kinda looked up the series a few months after you came here…?” He blushed, desperately trying to angle his face away from her as his face only grew more red.

Akaira’s eyes went wide. “Seriously?? Levi, I’ve been here for like six months - you mean to tell me that you learned and got to the point that you are  _ fluent in _ a new language in like three months? How the hell.”

“Y-yes??? I just- I don’t know- it’s just-”

“Fucking amazing? Holy shit.” She leaned back a little further, looking him up and down. “Remind me to smack the next person that calls you stupid, seriously. How many other languages do you know?”

“U-um, do you count computer languages?”

“I don’t know shit about computer languages so sure, I guess.”

“Then I guess… seventeen, about?”

That had her physically rocking back a little, eyes wide. “Holy fuck, dude. I- okay I know that you’re old as shit and you’ve had a lot of time to learn but-  _ holy fuck. _ I don’t even know if Satan knows that many-”

“He doesn’t.” Levi’s face was still red, but he gave her a little smirk that had her heart melting. “To be fair, a few of the languages that I know are just fantasy languages that people have come up with so I’m not sure if they really count, b-but it’s-”

“You should teach me.” Akaira cut him off, grinning at him. “Elven- Elvish, I mean. You should teach me some, when you can. It could be our little thing.”

At that, he seemed to brighten up a little, giving a happy grin. “Yeah! But I will warn you, it’s pretty difficult to learn.”

She giggled a little, closing her eyes and resting against him. “Of course it will. But I suspect that you’ll be a pretty capable teacher, Levi.”

~

Not too long after that, Akaira was stepping out into the hall, dressed in her sleep-and-sex rumpled clothing. She heard another door close farther down the hall and looked to see Satan, nose in a book as he strode off.

“Hey Satan!” She called after him, hand on her hip. “Where the hell are my underwear, huh? I’ve had cum running down my leg for the last half hour without them!”

The blonde looked up from his book just as Mammon popped his head around the corner, his nose scrunched up in distaste. “Gross, do we really gotta know what you’re doing with the others?”

Akaira just laughed. “You guys are probably going to be hearing and seeing a lot more than you want to, so I’d get used to it, Schatz. Satan, get back here! Don’t make me use our pact!” She started running after the blonde as he oh-so-subtly picked up his pace away from her, his shoulders shaking in what she was sure was laughter.

But she wasn’t able to catch up to him before Asmodeus came out of nowhere and caught her with an arm around her waist, tugging her against him. “Oh love~ why does your face look all streaked with tears?” He pouted and swiped his thumb over her cheek. “What did Levi do to you?”

“Nothing that wasn’t consensual,” she said with a light giggle, just as Levi himself stepped out of his room to hear the conversation. He glanced over and his face went red once more, especially now that his brothers were part of the scene.

Asmodeus pursed his lips, glancing over at Leviathan with an almost impressed look. “Levi, dear otaku brother of mine, I didn’t know that you had it in you!”

“W-what?!” He screeched, jumping a little with his DDD in hand. “I-I don’t know what y-you’re talking about!”

“Ugh! Akaira, let’s go, we gotta get breakfast before Beel eats it all.” Mammon groaned, obviously not wanting to be a part of this conversation. He tugged her out of Asmo’s grip and down the hall as she laughed to herself.

She leaned into Mammon’s side as they walked, pulling his arm around her shoulders. “I gotta stop by my room first, love. I need to grab some new clothes- what is today? I’ve been losing track recently.”

He grumbled a little, pulling his DDD out to check. “S’ Saturday,” he said, glancing at her. “Why?”

“Just glad that I can stay home today. I don’t wanna be dealing with my heat stuff today at school,” she said with a sigh - she wasn’t sure that she  _ could _ deal with her heats even without the stress of having to make sure that she got away from all the other students before she got too deep into it.

Mammon hummed, but with the noise Akaira felt like she had let something slip. Something important, something that would lead the boys to dig around and try to figure out what might be wrong with her. Something that would lead them back to Levi, and though she had made him promise that he wouldn’t tell the others what had happened in his room, she… didn’t want to put him under that kind of pressure.

So, when they stopped by her room and stepped in so that she could change, she slowed down for a moment and turned to Mammon, new clothes held in her hands as she looked at him.

He was staring down at the ground, his face screwed up into a thoughtful expression - trying to work out some problem that he couldn’t wrap his mind around.

“Ask.”

Mammon’s head came up and he stared back at her, surprised. But he looked conflicted as well, his lips twisted into a pout. His mouth opened, and closed, and there was a long pause of silence between them before he finally went forward.

“What  _ did _ Levi do to ya? I’ve never seen ya cry much, not even when ya nearly broke your fingers in the front door, or when Lucifer whipped ya with me.”

She sighed, a rueful smile coming to her face. “Well, he didn’t do anything  _ wrong, _ if that’s what you’re asking. He just… was too soft with me. Apparently not even my heats can stop my bullshit, which I honestly think is kind of unfair.”

“Whaddya mean by that?” Mammon only frowned more, his brows furrowing together as he watched her.

“I mean that if people are  _ too _ gentle with me during sex, I end up crying for whatever reason.”

“You mean that ya don’t even know why?”

“Well, that’s… do you want the logical answer, or the answer that my unfiltered thought process supplies?” She smiled a little, unbuttoning her shirt and stripping it off - after a moment of deliberation she removed her bra as well. No reason to wear it if she was just going to be around the house.

Mammon hummed lowly. “Both, I guess?”

Akaira gave a breathy little chuckle, too dark to be actually amused. “Well, the logical answer is that trauma is awful and that I don’t do well with being treated like something precious because ta-da, I’ve been taught into bad habits. The unfiltered answer is that-” She stopped for a moment, giving a slow sigh.

“I don’t deserve it. I am nothing but a whore, a filthy leeching bitch that doesn’t deserve such nice treatment, and anyone who does give said treatment is only ever going to turn around and ruin me. No one that soft ever  _ means _ it, and at least when you find someone that’s overly rough you know what you’ve signed up for.”

And with that, she pulled her shirt up over her head, shrugging. “I’m just used to the rough, ugly shit that the world gives people like me… I’m not used to being handled like a glass doll. I don’t really like it.”

Silence reigned for a few moments, before her bed creaked as Mammon stood up and walked over to her.

“Mammon-”

“Hush. You know I ain’t good with words, so I’m only gonna say this once, got it?” He hooked an arm around her shoulders, standing close as he looked down at her. She stared back and slowly nodded. “You deserve the best from all of us, ya know that? You’re  _ better _ than all of us, probably combined- and if I hear ya tellin’ the others that I’m sayin’ that, I’ll string you up by your ankles, got it? But… seriously, for real. No more talk about how you don’t deserve to be treated well, you’re… precious. More than any stupid gems or gold bars that I could get my hands on.”

Akaira sighed, and let her head drop against his chest. “Mammon, you don’t have to-”

“And I’ll show ya, if I have to.” He squared his shoulders just slightly, standing up just a bit taller as if she had personally challenged him. “I know… I know I ain’t the best at anything, and I’m the worst of the scum of the three realms, and I ain’t worthy of you, but-”

She pressed herself up onto her toes and kissed him, one hand cradling his face. If only to get him to  _ shut up, _ because she wanted to echo all his words back at him. She wanted to show him, to  _ prove _ to him, that he was worthy of all the things that she wanted to give to him, and all the things that his brothers told him was untrue. He was so good, only proven by the fact that he was trying to tell her that she was so worthy of his attention.

Worthy of the attention of the seven lords of the Devildom.

How foolish.

But for now, she could kiss him and do her best to help him, if anything, so she didn’t have to think about how his words applied to her.

Until the door creaked open, and Lucifer stared at the two of them in silence for a few moments as their kiss broke and they both stared back. Akaira could see, nearly feel the animosity rolling off of him - he still hadn’t forgiven her for calling him out days before, as she expected he wouldn’t.

“Breakfast, you two. Mammon, let Akaira get dressed.”

And then the door closed again, and Mammon glanced back at her before grinning just slightly.

“I mean, I  _ could…” _

She gave a quiet sigh, her own lips curling into a smirk. “I guess I’m making breakfast for the two of us, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES Leviathan is a smart cookie and no one can convince me otherwise, and yes I totally think that he would speak in different languages during sex because he's embarrassed about what he's saying otherwise, lol. But he's very sweet with what he says, which I think is adorable~ meanwhile Mammon and Akaira are an echo chamber of both mutual positivity and self-deprecating shit so like. Wow, they really need to learn from each other.
> 
> Also, between this fic and another that I've been working on for like five months now I've been writing like, a minimum of 3 thousand words per day so like. Wow, you can tell that I'm anxious as hell when I'm writing this much so consistently, lmao. But it's keeping me sane! Quarantine is stressful and I somehow work better under pressure specifically when it comes to writing?
> 
> P.S. hi I'm taking headcanon requests on my Tumblr if you wanna come and send in some asks~ they might not be very long but they're nice when I wanna take a break from my main writing projects :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Alright! Gonna get home and finish this chapter and get started on the next-  
> Life: No  
> Me: What?  
> Life: _N o_
> 
> Anyway yeah, life is hectic but my brain is overflowing for ideas for this fic which is turning into asldkgjaowiehg WANNA WRITE BUT GOT NO TIME AND AAAAAA so I might miss out on my posting for tomorrow as well... maybe? We'll see. Anyway! Holy _shit_ y'all. In like, barely a week you guys have made this my #1 most popular fic that I have out. You guys have overwhelmed me with support and I'm??? In love?? You're all so nice ;^;

“If you two are going to leave the door open, can’t you at least invite me?” Asmo was waiting for them when Akaira and Mammon came down the stairs, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk curling his lips. “Really, when will I get my turn with you, lovely?”

Akaira tilted her head. “We didn’t leave the door open, though.”

“Y-yeah, for real. What, are you listening in on us now?” Mammon huffed, his frown only getting deeper as he took in Satan’s smirk.

But all Asmo did was giggle, shaking his head. “Oh, well that’s an interesting point… Lucifer looked like he was about to have an aneurysm at the table during breakfast when he heard you screaming, Akaira.”

“Oh really? I wonder why.” She shrugged and headed towards the coffee machine. No one had really come forward to ask what was going on between her and Lucifer - she suspected that they partially already knew. “Also, Satan, you still owe me a pair of underwear. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

The blonde smirked into his cup of coffee as he took a sip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ey, you think I’m joking about using our pact, sir?” She bumped his hip with her own. “I want to be able to walk around without the feeling of wet thighs again, sir.”

“I’m sure that you have some other underwear that you can wear in the meantime, Akaira. Or do you need to go shopping once more? I’m sure Asmodeus would love to take you out.”

“It’s not about that, Satan - those are some of my favorite, they are not for your use to get off with when I happen to not be there for you to use as a cum dump.”

Over Asmo’s giggling, Mammon groaned. “Oh c’mon, I thought we came here to eat, not have gross conversations.”

“Hey, that goes for you as well, Mammon,” Akaira said, throwing a smirk in his direction. “I know that you’ve already snagged a couple of shirts from my room.”

His blue eyes went wide, a pretty shade of red already overtaking his face. “Wh-wha?! Ey, I haven’t done anything like that-!”

“Yes you have, Mammon~ you said that you were doing laundry for Akaira the last time,” Asmo put in with a grin of his own.

“I  _ was _ doin’ her laundry, I was bein’ nice!” Mammon’s voice rose into a screech.

Akaira giggled before sliding back over to the white-haired demon, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him from completely imploding. She left a light kiss on his cheek, and he flustered, looking away from her with a pout. “It was very nice of you to do that for me. Even if you picked out all the grimm I had left in my pockets. And you happened to take one of my heavier sweaters, so it wasn’t that bad~”

Both of the others sighed. “Scummy Mammon,” Asmo grumbled.

“Hey, he did me a favor back then. And it was just pocket change… literally.” Akaira grinned, looking at the others for a reaction. Satan only rolled his eyes as Asmodeus gave a rueful chuckle of amusement, and Mammon was still too lost in his embarrassment to really bother reacting to her puns.

“Anyway, Akaira~ I could bring you out shopping, if you want to.” He winked at her, an offer in his eyes - she knew that there was more than an invitation of just  _ shopping _ in there.

Satan cut in, a frown on his face. "I don't think that's the best idea. If she hits one of her heats while you're out-"

"Then I'll take care of it!" Asmodeus giggled, waving a hand in the direction of his brother. "Really, who do you think I am, Satan? I would never leave Akaira  _ wanting _ like that."

“I mean. He has a point.” Akaira shrugged. “He isn’t the Avatar of Lust for nothing.”

“Thank you, my dear, I knew you’d understand.” Asmo grinned at her as Satan just rolled his eyes. Mammon looked like he wanted to interject, but as Akaira poured herself a cup of coffee he miraculously stayed quiet about it.

Instead, he picked on Satan a little, and in turn both him and Asmodeus automatically picked on him in return. Gratuitously. Akaira sighed, thinking back to the little discussion that the two of them had, before Mammon had decided to skip breakfast with her. She caught his eye and gave a little meaningful smile, and he seemed to… brighten up, a little. His voice becoming just a little more boisterous.

So as the three of them went at it with their mostly light-hearted argument, Akaira moved around the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for her and Mammon. She snagged a carton of eggs from the fridge, sniffing them - the ones that weren’t safe for her generally smelled kinda spicy-sweet, though she wasn’t sure if it was something that the others had put on the foods to warn her away or if they were just naturally like that. Either way, if she wasn’t sure that she could eat something or not, she could always go to Satan or Beel to check with them.

Whatever creature they came from, these eggs were a pale purple color and as she started cracking them into a bowl it turned out that the insides were an interesting maroon color. Never a dull moment in the Devildom, even with the food.

But as she worked, she noticed as the brothers in the room fell silent - it was so rare of an occurance that it was sure to pique her attention.

When she turned her head, it became clear why. Lucifer was standing in the doorway, his onyx eyes trained on her with a stern expression. She tilted his head, silently questioning, and he waved a hand, beckoning her closer.

“Come here, Akaira. I believe that we need to talk.”

She raised an eyebrow, holding up the shell of the egg she just cracked. “Give me a few? Kinda making breakfast at the moment.”

A risky move, for a human - Lucifer was not one to be made to wait. She could see the slight twitch underneath his eye, but he nodded once and briskly turned, walking away from the door with stiff steps.

“Damn, I know that you called him out at breakfast that one time but… what was  _ that _ about?” Asmodeus looked at her with wide, curious eyes.

Akaira just sighed and shook her head. “I may or may not have brushed him off. Well- I didn’t really brush him off. But I made it clear that I wouldn’t be choosing him over any of the rest of you. Which actually goes for all of you. I’m not gonna be playing favorites.”

“Ahh… you’ve wounded his pride, then. A dangerous thing to do. Pretty stupid for a human.” Satan smirked at her, the light in his eyes all too proud of her. He probably assumed that she went more along the lines of telling Lucifer to fuck off, but that wasn’t it. “I’m surprised that he didn’t try to pull you away anyways.”

“If he did, I know you guys would’ve stopped him. I don’t think that he’s going to mess with any sort of rebellion from you guys,” she said with a snicker. “Besides, I don’t think that he wants to force too much - he might be ruled by his sin, but he’s still smart enough to know that doing that will just make things worse.”

Asmodeus grinned. “You’re pretty smart with these kinds of things, aren’t you?”

“Asmo, my dearest, I managed to make pacts with all of you, survive multiple attempts on my life from the majority of you, free Belphie, and at least kinda fix up his relationship with all of you in like, barely four months. I think that I’m better at this than all of you.”

Satan snorted, as Mammon laughed. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Of course you are,” Mammon said with a little pout. “You ain’t controlled by the urges of a demon.”

“Fair point, but my point still stands.” Akaira grinned at the white haired demon and leaned up to him, planting a kiss on his nose. “You’re so cute when you pout like that.”

Mammon, predictably, turned red and looked away from her, muttering some sort of denial that only made her giggle a little more.

Until Asmodeus sidled up to her other side, leaning his back against the counter as he looked at her with a grin. “And where’s my kiss, lovely?”

She rolled her eyes a little, but leaned over to kiss his cheek as well. “Now shoo, I have eggs to mix!”

~

Things went smoothly from there, and Akaira hung out for just a few minutes after finishing her food before he excused herself to head up to Lucifer’s room. She knocked on the door before hearing his voice invite her in.

When she stepped in, she was surprised to see him looking rather… relaxed. His usual cloak was draped neatly over the back of the chair at his desk, and he was missing his suit vest, with his tie loose around his neck and a few buttons undone with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was a good look for him.

“So, you wanted to talk to me?” She leaned against the wall, bracing her shoulder against it.

Lucifer looked at her, his face as cold as impassive as ever. “I’m going to be sending Satan and Solomon out together to start tracking the witch who put this curse on you. When they do, I have instructed Satan to get as much information out of them as he can before he kills them.”

“I want to go with him, or at least be there before they kill them,” she said with a frown. “I know that it might take a while to find the witch, but I have a feeling that the curse might not react so well to the witch dying.”

“If something does happen to you, I’d rather you be down here in the Devildom for the quickest treatment possible.”

She huffed. “Does Diavolo know about this yet?”

Lucifer was silent for several moments. “... no. He does not. And I would like to keep it like that for as long as possible, until we have reason to.”

“And if something does happen to me if Satan kills the witch?”

“Then it’s easy enough to explain what’s going on. Barbatos will be able to infer most things quickly enough.”

Akaira shook her head, looking up towards the ceiling. “And what if there’s a chance that he could already know the cure that we need for this curse? If we went to him and Diavolo, it would be a pretty easy fix.”

“No. We can deal with this on our own, and if Barbatos already knew he would have come to us.” Lucifer’s voice dropped into a growl, and rather quickly Akaira found herself pricking with annoyance.

So her eyes dropped back down to meet his, and she growled just slightly. She was so done with him talking all this shit, insisting that he could do things himself. Avatar of Pride, sure, but there were many ways to twist pride into something that could be beneficial. He was just being  _ stubborn. _

“Why won’t you allow anyone to help you without forcing themselves on you?”

He blinked, almost looking shocked for half a moment. “What are you-”

“You wouldn’t let me help you when I first got here, when I wanted to help you figure out what to do with Belphegor. You didn’t let your brothers help until they forced your hand. You refuse to pass anything down, and everything just keeps piling up on you until you’re caught in a stupid carosel of suffering. And now you won’t let anybody outside help  _ us _ figure out what to do with this curse that I’ve been put under.” Akaira advanced upon him, her hand coming up to grab onto his shirt before one gloved hand came up to snatch at her wrist, holding her firm.

And then they were stuck like that, glaring each other down, blue against onyx and ruby. His grip tightened to the point of pain, but Akaira refused to back down until he stopped.

“Take pride in the ability to ask for help. Not many people can actually do it, and when you’re under as much stress as you are, it’s better than you pushing everybody away and keeping secrets to suffer alone.”

With that, she jerked back out of his grip and walked back to the door, stepping out without bothering to look back at him.

~

Asmodeus was more than happy to take her out shopping, thankfully. He grinned and swung their interlocked hands together, excitedly talking about all the different shops he wanted to go to before the night was out.

Starting, of course, with Majolish. It was clearly Asmo’s favorite, which Akaira couldn’t blame him for. They had everything you could really ever want, laid out in sections based on how formal or casual it was. It was a fun place to hang out in, and of course without hesitation Asmodeus was gathering up piles of mis-matched pieces of outfits for her to try on.

Even Akaira couldn’t really keep up with him as he nearly flew around the store, hitting section after section - though she did notice that he lingered around the lingerie section for a suspicious amount of time. She knew she was in for  _ something. _

So when he finally came back around to gather her up and head to the dressing rooms, she already had an inkling of what was about to happen.

The anticipation only grew as Asmodeus slid the curtain shut behind them. Of course, Majolish didn’t have any proper locking doors in their dressing rooms. It definitely added to the excitement, as Akaira stripped out of the jeans and tanktop that she had decided to wear.

Asmodeus supplied her with different shirts, pants, skirts, a few dresses, and even a couple of cute bralettes he had found, and the two of them sorted the new clothing into various piles according to how much they both liked each piece.

And then somewhere along the way, she was given a lacy baby-blue bra that was wonderfully soft. She put it on, turning this way and that to make sure it looked good all the way around - it matched her eyes nicely, accentuating her curves and leaving very little to the imagination. As she was deciding on how much she liked it, she saw what was next - a pair of crotchless panties of the same color and material.

She threw an amused smirk over her shoulder at her companion, feeling that thrill of arousal flutter through her gut when she saw the hungry expression on his face. “Really, Asmo? I knew you were planning something.”

The demon just giggled for a moment, coming to press up behind her. “It wouldn’t have been me if I wasn’t, my lovely~ I’ve been very patiently waiting for my turn, and hearing you this morning made it simply unbearable.”

“Would it ruin it at all to say that you were probably mostly hearing Mammon?” She leaned back against him as his fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear and started shuffling it down her legs, until he could let them drop to the floor. “If that was all me, my throat would be shot.”

Asmodeus hummed, nuzzling against her ear. “Oh, I know it was mostly him… but I heard you moaning his name in there too… and  _ I _ want to hear you like that now.”

“Here? In Majolish? What if we get caught?”

“What are they going to do, stop me?” Asmodeus tittered a little laugh and brought his lips down across her neck, sweeping her blonde hair aside. “I’m one of the seven Avatars of Sin, I’ll destroy them before they get to stop me from seeing what it looks like when you come for me.”

Akaira bit the inside of her cheek and let out a shaky breath. His teeth gently scraped across her skin, nibbling at her shoulder as his hands gripped her hips. She nearly got lost in the sensations that he was giving her, even with their simpleness, until he spoke again.

“Are you going to put them on or not? We have to make sure it’s a good fit, my lovely.”

She breathed a laugh, shaking her head. “You mean you want to ruin them, before we even pay for them?”

“We’ll never know if they’re good for you if we don’t~”

“You chaos child, you.”

“Child? Oh no, no, my dear. I am so much  _ more _ than that.”

“Mhm,” She hummed, rolling her eyes as she bent over to step into the panties. He kept his hold on her hips, leaning oh so slightly into her so that she could feel his hardness through his pants. It forced a breath from her lips as she closed her eyes to steady herself, still half bent over when Asmodeus grabbed a hold of her hair and jerked her up against his chest.

It surprised an undignified squeak out of her, before she met her own eyes in the mirror in front of them, seeing the way Asmo’s eyes darkened dangerously. It was rare to see Asmo looking dangerous in  _ any _ way, and this was by far the most thrilling thing that Akaira had seen all day. That look promised things that, even without her heats, would leave her mind melting with blinding pleasure.

“You’re wonderful,” He whispered in her ear, meeting her gaze in the mirror, his hand still firmly rooted in her hair. “Let me fuck you right here.”

A whine left her, and Akaira could do nothing but nod her agreement. There was nothing that she could think of wanting more in that moment, dressed up just for him. And the curl of his smirk was doing things to her insides already, threatening to destroy her. She wasn’t sure if the flutter in her gut was her normal arousal or her heat anymore - maybe he was charming her in some way, because she swore that this was much more intense than what normal sex was like.

Or maybe it was just Asmodeus himself, knowing just what buttons to press.

She watched as he released her hair, hands instead falling to her wrists and taking them in a loose grip behind her back.

“Let me know if you don’t like something, lovely,” he said with that gentle, flirtatious croon of his. She watched, fixated, as his hand came around and slid over the lace of her new apparel, before his fingertips reached her skin and slid through her folds, finding her already wet.

Akaira hummed at the sensation, letting her eyes slide closed for a moment. He spent a while just teasing her with the lightest of touches, until her hips bucked as an annoyed sound fell from her lips. He pressed his giggle to her cheek, his grin wide and insufferable as his fingers circled around her clit.

“Asmo…”

“Don’t be so hasty, dear~ you know that it’s better slow,” he teased, nibbling at her ear. “That way it’s so much more  _ satisfying _ when you fall over the edge, and you can’t catch your breath because it just feels so  _ good _ that you think that you can feel yourself… falling… apart.”

His movements slowed, until he gave a slow press against her clit and over her entrance with each drawn out word. It made her shake, eyes squeezing shut as she bit her lip with pleasure.

“But we’re still in Majolish,” she tried to argue. “We can’t take too long here.”

Asmodeus sighed, leaning his head against hers. “Open your eyes, lovely. Let me get a look at those eyes of yours, you look so very pretty with those.”

When she did, Akaira met his gaze once more, and he rewarded her by sliding one finger into her, nice and slow. “Asmodeus,” she whispered his name, doing her best to stay quiet.

His smirk was  _ deadly, _ as his sunset eyes twinkled with delight. “Oh, fine. If you want me to be quick… I don’t want to hear a peep from you, alright cutie? If you don’t want to follow my lead, then you’ll have to deal with the consequences.”

“What-”

“Hush, baby,” he whispered, squeezing her wrists together just as his finger hooked, pressing against that one spot that had ecstasy zipping through her veins. Her gasp was garbled and half-suppressed as she grit her teeth to keep herself from moaning outright. She watched as his grin sharpened, hardened into something almost vicious.

But after just a few moments of his single finger pumping in and out of her, he removed it and withdrew his hand. A second later she heard the zipper of his pants come undone, and in the mirror she watched as he shoved his pants down just enough to free his length.

And then he was guiding it between her thighs, not quite at the right angle to press into her or even close enough to slide against her entrance to tease. Instead, Asmodeus gently moaned into her ear, tongue flicking against the lobe as he wet his lips - Akaira had to bite her tongue to keep herself from giving an answering moan as he thrust his cock between her thighs.

One hand came up, taking her chin in hand to direct her face so that she could watch. “Look at that, Akaira. My dear, my lovely thing, how lustful you look in this moment. More sinful than a succubus, you were  _ made _ for pleasure.”

A hum filled her throat, a warm pressure in her bones at his words. Like liquid aphrodisiac administered with his touch, with the heat of him between her thighs.

“Asmo,” she whispered once against, her back arching against him. “Asmo, fuck-”

His free hand pinched her hip. “Patience, lovely, or I’ll have to gag that mouth of yours.”

Akaira gave a quiet keen of noise, as his hips continued to slowly thrust between her thighs, her skin just barely becoming slick with the precum that beaded up. Obviously Asmodeus wasn’t going to give her anything that she wanted until  _ he _ was ready to give it to her.

Thankfully she didn’t have to wait for too terribly long, as finally he pushed her shoulders forward so that she was half bent over, hands scrambling to find purchase on the high stool in the stall they were in, clothing slipping off of it until her sweating palms came down onto the smooth wood and metal of it.

And then he was pressing into her, inches at a time, a moan on the tip of her tongue a moment before he leaned forward and slipped two fingers of his free hand into her mouth, where she laved her tongue over them. He still had a firm hold on her wrists, which he used to control the pace of his movements into her. Slow, slow,  _ painfully _ so, but none too gentle. Akaira was going to shake apart like this, as Asmodeus hummed sinful moans into her ear, just quiet enough to stay just between the two of them.

When he was fully inside of her, Akaira felt as if she was seconds away from coming already. It felt like she was on the verge of going into heat, and then where would that leave them? She would get them caught, screaming her lungs out in the middle of the day in a Majolish stall and Lucifer would be  _ livid. _

But now Asmodeus seemed to be on a mission, as he slowly drew back and slid just as slowly back into her. He pressed deep, pulling on her wrists to make sure he was buried as deep in her as he could possibly be, making her shoulders ache with the movement.

Again, and again, he repeated the movement, and it was driving her insane. She wiggled her hips a little, only to earn a painfully hard squeeze of the wrists as she threw her head back and whined around his fingers. Too  _ slow, _ she wanted to feel him so badly.

“Look at yourself, Akaira. So beautiful.” He whispered into her ear, and as Akaira closed her eyes he jerked her head down with the fingers in her mouth. “I said  _ look at yourself. _ I’d rather not have to repeat myself, my dear pet.”

She took a moment to collect herself, focus enough to really take in the scene before her - she could see where Asmodeus was splitting her open, cock sliding in and out, and it felt like a hot flash through her entire body. He chuckled as he felt her clench around him, a deep inhuman purr rumbling to life in his chest as he pressed closer. The noise only served to excite her further, reminding her that the man standing behind her definitely was not human.

“Oh, you like that don’t you? Knowing just how pleased I am, seeing you like this. If only I had a throne - I’m sure you’d look just  _ regal _ sitting on my cock in it. I would love to show you off to everybody. I’m more than willing to share, you know this… but at the end of the day you would be  _ mine _ to fill.” He gave a hard thrust that forced a strangled noise out of her, before giving a wicked grin and starting up a brutal pace. Akaira was sure that she would have bruises around her wrists by the time they got home, she could nearly feel them forming already.

And she didn’t  _ care. _ Because her entirely body was shuddering with every movement, her lips parting around Asmo’s fingers before he shoved them further down her throat to keep her as quiet as he could.

Not that it worked very well, as she nearly shouted and keened as she tipped over the peak of her first orgasm, her shivering only getting worse as Asmodeus gave his own pretty moan that lifted into the air following her own.

Just a few moments later, his hips snapped against hers just a few more times before he was bending over her, melding himself to her back as he emptied himself inside of her with a shudder that was echoed by her own.

When he pulled out, she could feel the way his cum came dripping out afterwards and gave a slight shudder. He giggled at it, offering to ‘clean up’ as it slid down her thigh.

His scarf was sacrificed for that comment, which in all honesty he didn’t seem to be too bothered about.

“We should probably head home after that, huh?” Akaira leaned against him, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh. After everything today… she was ready to wind down and take some time off with her boys. Particularly at home, in the middle of a cuddle puddle.

Asmo seemed to understand, as he hugged her close and ran a hand through her hair. “Of course, darling. Let’s get you all comfied up.”

“We still need to pay for all this stuff.”

“Does that mean we’re keeping this set?” He plucked at the strap of her bra a little with a grin.

Akaira just gave a tired laugh. “Well I don’t think that they can sell it now that you’ve soaked it in various bodily fluids.”

“That’s the point, darling~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I know this doesn't have the cleanest end to the chapter,,,,, but I finished it at like 3am last night so whoops. Also technically the longest smut scene in this fic so far, because Asmo has no control, lmao)
> 
> Honestly I think this is. One of the steamiest scenes I've written in a while?? Semi-public sex AND mirror sex?? Fucks me up?? So I hope y'all like this because there's only more to come. After the twins get their turn with Akaira though, things are gonna start going pretty fast I think 030 (and someday Lucifer will get over his ego and get back into things)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AaaaaaAAAAAA writing this chapter was so HARD and I don't know WHY but heRE *throws chapter into the internet*
> 
> No but I do know why it was so hard, lmao. My parents are separating and I just broke up with my fiance in the middle of quarantine so I'm a mess, but like. Seriously. The comments that I've continued to get on this have really been helping me keep afloat, so thank you kind souls who leave your thoughts on each chapter <3 it helps a lot and makes my day better with each one
> 
> As always, little to no editing has been done because I'm a mess, lmao

“Akaira.”

She heard a voice whispering into her ear, and she rolled onto her side to turn away from whoever was attempting to wake her.

But whoever it was decided to persist, and the hand that laid over her hip was too large and far too warm to be mistaken, as Beel gently shook her. “Akaira?”

“Mmm… yes, Beel?” She carefully cracked an eye open, finding the room still dark. After getting thoroughly ravaged by Asmo in Majolish, they had returned home and gathered all willing brothers to have a movie night in the living room.

They had set up a pillow fort, though it looked like only Mammon and Levi were still present, with Asmodeus and Satan having returned to their respective rooms somewhere in the night. Lucifer hadn’t deigned to join them, of course. As would be expected.

Beel gave her a small grin. “Belphie wanted you.”

“Yeah? What time is it?” She rolled her head around, neck popping as she sighed and spoke quietly as to not disturb the two brothers still half-curled around each other, cuddling up to one another in their sleep. They would both probably cause one hell of a ruckus when they woke up in the morning.

So as she pulled herself upright, fixing her shirt and running a hand through her long hair, she decided that it would probably be best to leave them to that, and get out before she got shocked awake by it.

“It’s about two in the morning,” Beel whispered back. “Wanna spend the night with me and Belphie?”

Akaira yawned, shrugging as she smiled at him. “Sure. Cuddle puddle?”

“Of course.” The big guy grinned, scooping her up in a quick motion to carry her out of the room.

Really, she wasn’t about to complain as she let her head rest against his shoulder, eyes closing as she relaxed into the sway of his steps. Based on the fact that his stomach wasn’t making those awful growling noises, she guessed that he had just finished with his midnight snack run. Which would make sense as to why he was only now grabbing her out of the living room.

What did Belphie want, anyway? If he wanted cuddles he could have done that during the movie instead of snuggling up directly to Beel. She knew that if he really wanted to be next to her, Beelzebub wouldn’t have stopped him from wriggling in between the two of them.

Eh. Whatever. Maybe he just decided that he wanted her company now, or maybe-

Maybe he just wanted his turn with her, to experience her heats. Would Beel be joining them? She assumed so, with how closely he was holding her. It didn’t seem like she would be getting released anytime soon.

A quiet huff left her lips, a smirk curling her lips. Ain’t no rest for the wicked, indeed. At some point she would have to put together some boundaries, especially once her curse was lifted, because believe it or not it was hard for a human to keep up with the sexual appetite of the seven rulers of the Devildom. Even with the encouragement of the heats that she experienced, she could feel the toll it took on her with each day full of sex and pleasure.

It wasn’t the worst way she could think of spending her day, obviously, but it was still exhausing. And when she gathered bruises and bite marks and scratches during each round, it only made it more so as her body tried to keep up with the damage that she willingly took.

She was only somewhat aware of her surroundings as her tiredness set in again, before Beel pushed the door to his room open and set her down among a nest of blankets and pillows, next to a warm body that automatically cuddled up to her. Akaira hummed quietly herself, tucking herself into Belphie’s chest and wiggling until she was partially stuck under his body and comfortably warm.

When Beel joined them in the pile, he draped a blanket over the two of them and Akaira could feel his bare chest press up against her back. He had always slept in proper pajamas when she had to sleep in here - maybe he was just more comfortable now.

Either way, it made her give a little murmur, wriggling a little more as she struggled out of her own shirt to get some of that sweet sweet skin contact, because that was something that she would  _ never _ pass up. It was simply too satisfying.

Beel seemed to notice, and he gently helped her out of her shirt, before pressing a shy kiss between her shoulderblades as Belphie pushed his face into her chest.

“Good night, Akaira,” Beel murmured.

“Mmm… g’night, Beel.”

~

Akaira knew that she had slept in, instinctually. Her head was muddled with tiredness, and the warmth that was so thoroughly cocooning her on the edge of becoming stifling.

But at least she wasn’t waking up to another wave of heat, this time. Thankfully. She was really getting tired of waking up to the overwhelming need to lay down and get pounded, no matter how much she might enjoy it in the moment. No one should logically be getting up that early, no matter what Satan or Lucifer said.

At the very least, no one was moving quite yet. She was still surrounded by warm bodies, being held by her two favorite cuddle buddies.

Until a monsterous rumble against her back had Beel shifting with a whisper of a pained groan. Akaira glanced back at him, barely cracking her eyes open as he started moving around a bit more, obviously trying to extract himself from the cuddle pile that the three of them had going without disturbing either of them.

So, Akaira lifted the arm that his was trapped under, letting him go free. “Go get some food, big guy,” she murmured tiredly. “I’ll wake Belphie up in a bit and join you.”

He hummed quietly, bending down to press a kiss to her hair that she accepted with an easy smile coming to her face. Her eyes closed once again as she listened to Beel getting dressed, shuffling through the room to retrieve a clean outfit. Then his deceptively light footsteps led over to the door, where he paused for a second before stepping out.

Just a few minutes later, Akaira was well on her way to falling back asleep when she felt Belphie shift beside her. It woke her up just enough to really feel the way one of his legs pressed in between her own. And the way his erection pressed to the crease of her thigh, the way a puff of breath brushed over her cheek.

But she was so  _ tired. _

Another lazy, probably-asleep roll of his hips against her and Akaira murmured a little complaint, gently pushing at him.

Then lips pressed to her forehead, as her mind started going hazy - the beginning of one of her heats, and she sighed in a sort of annoyance. But the hum that Belphie gave buzzed through her mind, as his limbs moved with more purpose. Was it waking him up as well? Possibly.

“Sleep, Akaira,” she heard him murmur against her ear.

And so she did. Or at least, she partially did. She was only half aware of the way gentle hands stripped her down to nothing, the press of bare skin to her own and the rising need within her that seemed to be dulled down by her own exhaustion.

She felt the way Belphie seemed to prep her, not that she needed it much with how much action she had been getting in the last week. One, and quickly two fingers pressing into her as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. Then the length of him that he finally pushed into her, and her nerves gave a muted thrill of feeling.

When he started moving, her eyes opened for all of half a second before he gave a quiet hum and leaned forward, kissing the corner of her eyes until they closed again, before pressing another kiss to each lid. Her awareness dipped in and out, and part of her was certain that he was using some sort of magic on her to keep her from waking up properly, but she was fine with it. She was just fine like this, the muffled feeling of pleasure lazily winding its way into her bones and mounting with each passing moment.

It wasn’t so awfully intense like this, and there was no shaky sense of insecurity to worm its way into her thoughts when it was taken up so wholly by the haze of heat and sleep that Belphegor had put her under. It was pleasant.

Slowly, slowly, the feeling inside of her ramped up and she hummed with it, her extremities adopting a faint buzz that made her feel almost as if she had been drugged with something that left her floating.

Just a little more, and more, until all at once she felt an orgasm wash over her and a quiet moan slipped from her lips, feeling Belphie fill her up as he gave his own moan, pressed to her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

The heated haze left her mind, as did the overly sleepy fog that filled her awareness. Instead, she became more aware of the feeling of Belphie’s body on top of her, the stickiness between her thighs, and the pleasant looseness of her own body after a satisfying orgasm.

“Well good morning,” she murmured.

She felt a gentle shake as he laughed. “Morning,” he mumbled back.

“Pretty sure Beel is waiting for us to come down to breakfast, you know.”

“I’m sure he can wait for a little while.”

“Mmm, but you know he gets concerned when he doesn’t make sure that we eat.”

“Then he’ll have to make sure that we eat later,” Belphie retorted, face buried against her neck as he spoke. “I haven’t been able to nap with you because of your heats, so I’m claiming this time.”

Akaira sighed, raising her hand to lazily pat his head. “Yeah, I guess that’s fair. But you better be nice and actually listen to Beel when he tells you to eat.”

“I will, I will. Now stop talking, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Mhm, sure~”

He pinched at her side a little with a grumble that she couldn’t decipher, and she wiggled with a little giggle. “I’m serious, Kaira,” he said with a pout.

“Suuuure-”

“Don’t make me shut you up. I won’t be nice about it.” One eye cracked open, staring at her.

Akaira just smiled back at him. “Well that’s rude, all I’m doing is innocently doubting the fact that you’re actually trying to sleep~”

“How are you doubting that? I’m the Avatar of Sloth, what do you think I’m planning to do?” Belphie pouted just a little more, holding her tight against him.

Akaira just snickered, looping an arm around his shoulders finally. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're the Avatar of Mischief as well, so I really don’t doubt anything when it comes to you, Belphie.”

He gave a drawn-out groan of exasperation. “If you don’t shut up I’ll just shove my cock down your throat instead.”

“Ohh~ is that a promise?”

The only warning she got was another annoyed groan that turned into a growl, before the Avatar of Sloth had shifted them around so that he was on his back, propped up against the pillows as he pulled her head down so that she was eye-level with his dick as it started filling out again.

“Do you really doubt that I would?”

“Oh, baby, I didn’t say that. I just asked if it was-” Her words were muffled, as he roughly tugged her hair enough that he could shove her down his length. Belphie really wasn’t very gentle with her, but Akaira didn’t have much of a natural gag reflex anyway, so she was only choking for a moment before she remembered how to breathe.

A relieved sigh left the demon below her as his grip on her hair loosened again. “Now be a good girl and  _ stay, _ just like that.” Her ass was half up in the air, on her knees with her hands bracing her from either side of his hips as he sat back with a tired sigh. And they were both entirely naked, thanks to the way he had stripped her when her heat had hit.

Then the door opened, and Akaira knew who it was just based on how calm Belphie remained, as his head tilted up. A little sound of surprise came from Beel now standing in the doorway, walking into the scene.

“Belphie…”

“What? She was being annoying,” he said with a little huff.

Akaira could only give a little mmm-mm of agreement, bobbing her head a little and making the youngest demon give a moan. She couldn’t see his face, but she was fairly certain that Beel was probably… partially imploding. Really, anyone would. Akaira knew for a fact that she was a sight like this, damn near presenting herself to Beel in the way she was positioned.

“So, Beel, are you going to help me out here?” Belphie’s hand slid through Akaira’s hair, gently petting her as he stared up at his twin.

Out of the corner of her eye, Akaira saw Beel’s shirt land on the floor, and her thighs squeezed together just slightly. Damn, okay, that was quicker than she thought things would go in all honesty. Beel didn’t seem like the kind of guy to just jump at the first chance to bang someone - but at the same time, she supposed that the last couple of days of hearing her get fucked by his brothers would be understandably frustrating to anyone.

Then a hand came to squeeze her ass, the fingers of the other hand trailing over where she was dripping with Belphie’s cum - and probably Asmo’s and Mammon’s as well. Christ, she had not been taking it easy in the last few days, had she? No chill for her.

Still, she wasn’t entirely expecting it when she felt Beel’s breath skidding over her thighs, jerking slightly and giving a small hum that had Belphie’s hand shuddering in her hair.

Then a hot tongue came in contact with her clit and she moaned around the dick in her mouth. Her hips pressed back, and then lips were sealing over her entrance, sucking and nibbling and oh, oh fuck. Of course it would make sense that Beel would be good with his mouth, but holy  _ shit. _

As Beel got to work, Belphie tugged on her hair, slowly starting to draw her head up and down his shaft, never quite letting her pull off of his length. Her jaw began to ache, but between his instruction and the pleasure that she was receiving, she couldn’t complain too much about any of it. Instead she got comfortable as she could and continued the motion that Belphie set for her, her eyes half closing as she fell into the feeling.

When Beel’s tongue properly pressed into her, she whined around her mouthful and rocked herself back against him, eyes fluttering with pleasure. With the way he was eating her out, she was sure that she wouldn’t be able to last more than a few minutes.

Which Belphie seemed to be counting on, as he took a harder grip on her hair and started to fuck up into her mouth with long, low noises that seemed to come more and more easily from him. Her eyes stung with tears, doing her best to balance between all the sensations assaulting her from all sides as Beel reached up to brush over her nipples with one hand. He gently twisted one between his fingers as Akaira whined again, louder this time.

Within just a couple more minutes of this, Akaira found her nose pressed to Belphie’s pelvis as he came again, down her throat with a low groan, eyes fluttering shut. When she was pulled off of him, his eyes were already sliding shut, an arm slung over his eyes as he came down from his high.

But Beel definitely wasn’t done, as he gently rolled Akaira to the side of his quickly tiring brother and draped her legs over his broad shoulders, holding one side of her hips as the fingers of his other hand started pushing into her, two quickly becoming three as he lapped as her clit and made her shudder with each movement.

One of her hands came up to grab onto his hair, lightly tugging and gripping at it as she squirmed under him, pleasure soon overtaking her as well as she gasped and her back arched with her second orgasm that day.

When she came down enough to think straight again, she found Beel cuddled up against her side, holding her close as his breath ruffled her hair.

“Mmm… hey baby, you not gonna take care of yourself?” Akaira turned herself enough to bump her forehead against his. There was still one hell of a tent in his pants - she knew that even with the way he had been fingering her, it would be a bit of a stretch to get all  _ that _ into her.

Beel shook his head lightly, a large hand petting up and down her side. “You’re tired, you should rest,” he explained quietly. “It sounds like you haven’t had much of a rest all week, so you should sleep before you have to get back into classes for the week.”

Akaira smiled at him, brushing her fingers through his hair. “But you’ll let me get you off later, right? It’s only fair.”

He blushed, but slowly nodded as he draped an arm over her, skin pressing to skin in a way that would never not be comforting to her. “If you want to,” he murmured.

“I want to, my dear.” Akaira pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, one of her hands finding his to give it a gentle squeeze.

His smile was still shy, and his cheeks still a bit pink, but he returned the kiss with a tender slowness that she swore was going to break her heart. But when he pulled away, he smiled a little more as his thumb gently brushed over the back of her hand. “I’ll get you two breakfast when you wake up.”

“Sounds good, baby,” she replied, before curling up against him, soaking in his warmth once more with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah Beel is a sweetheart and I would die for him, and Belphie is the kind of top that would make me physically implode
> 
> From here, plot stuff starts to pick up a bit more and uhhHHH we start to get some characters outside of the brothers 030 shenanigans ensue and Akaira is in for a surprise :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO wow I almost went a chapter without adding some smut into there! Wack, right? I'm still amazed by the fact that I've gotten to the point that I can generally just sprint through smut scenes now (three weeks ago that was a hidden talent I had no hope of reaching) but I've been getting it down if only to continue pumping this out, lmao.
> 
> To everyone in the comments reaching out with support, thank you, you are all the best of angels and I adore you <3 I've been doing okay, given everything, and I'm excited to be getting to the sort of grand finale of this fic!

It took another few days until Lucifer finally got over himself, at least in part. Unfortunately for him, he was dumb and started their conversation in the worst way possible.

“Get out,” he said bluntly, staring down a Mammon that was still panting, head pressed to Akaira’s chest as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

Mammon looked up with a glare and a pout. “Ey, at least gimme a bit before you ruin the moment, for real.”

_ “Out, _ Mammon.” Lucifer growled at him, as Akaira rolled her eyes.

“Luci, can’t you at least try to be kind of nice? You’re kinda ruining my afterglow as well, it’s rather rude.” She laid her head back on her pillow and blinked slowly as Mammon huffed and started to pull out of her.

But as Mammon started cleaning up, getting dressed and grabbing something to at least kind of wipe up the mess between her legs with, Lucifer took the cloth from his hand and shoved a half-dressed Mammon out of the room.

Akaira’s gaze hardened as she stared at him. He might be one of the most powerful demons in hell, but damn, was he annoying her. Nothing pricked at her more than someone being an ass right after sex, when she was most vulnerable.

Yet, all Lucifer did was shut the door to Mammon’s protests, locking it before he returned to her and sat down to do the job he wouldn’t allow his brother to perform. His hands were gentle as he ran the cloth between her legs, something that somehow only annoyed her more as she watched him.

“Lucifer.”

“I have… decided… that I will try to follow your recommendation. To try to ask for help more.” He spoke quietly, gently even as his voice has his usual firm edge to it. “I don’t promise any changes to be happening so quickly, though.”

Akaira sighed, one leg coming up to plant her foot on his chest and  _ push _ him away.  _ “Lucifer, _ I appreciate the self-introspection and all, but that’s not all that we need to talk about.”

He looked rather peeved at the fact that she shoved him away, but he eyed her bare body and apparently decided that it wasn’t worth it to fight back. “Then what do you think we need to talk about, Akaira?”

“Your feelings. And mine. And how things are going to work from here.”

Lucifer only looked… skeptical. “How so?”

Akaira sat up, stretching as her back gave a few satisfying cracks. “Well, first off, I need to know - do you actually care for me, or is the attraction between us purely physical?” She stood, bending from side to side to continue stretching her muscles out before she padded across the room to her dresser, pulling out a few pieces of clothing to start getting dressed for the day. Mammon had caught her during her morning heat, which thankfully seemed to be on a pretty steady schedule so far.

For several moments, Lucifer was silent as he watched her move, stared at the scars that slashed across her skin. She was covered with them, especially her torso. Crisscrossing over her back, her belly, her thighs and her shoulders - they only seemed to dwindle off the further along her extremities his gaze went.

Akaira could nearly feel the way his thoughts seemed to roll this way and that, as he examined her question from all possible angles, taking the time to consider every possible facet of it.

And the answer that he gave…

“I’m not sure.”

She gave a quiet sigh. “I know.”

A quiet breath of a growl rose from him. “I think it’s a dangerous thing to presume to know me, Akaira.”

“Well excuse me, I don’t think that’s so dangerous to be able to read the guys that I’ve been living with for like, six months now. You’re complicated, but not that complicated.” She pulled on a bra and a shirt, then underwear before she turned around to face him. “And if I’m right, you know the exact answer to my question, but you’re scared to tell me.”

Lucifer’s face hardened once more into that cold mask of indifference. “As I said, I think it’s a dangerous thing to presume to know what I’m thinking.”

“Of course, my lord, forgive me.” Akaira rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated bow. “I am but a foolish human, right? There is no  _ possible _ way for me to understand the infinite experience of thousands of years of life, despite the relative simplicity of the hardships of the everyday.”

“Akaira…”

“All I need is a yes.” She didn’t allow him to speak. “All I need is to know that you won’t just disappear on me.”

They were both silent for several moments at that. Akaira kept her gaze locked with his for as long as she could bear, but after so many extended moments she was forced to look away, blinking to keep herself from tearing up. That came out more emotional than she wanted it to be.

She pulled her uniform skirt from her dresser, noting the fact that she would have to do laundry soon to clean all of her pieces of clothing for the school uniform in general, before sliding that on as well.

Then Lucifer was at her back, an arm wrapped around her waist to press his hand against her belly, pulling her close to him as he murmured against her ear. “What makes you think that I would ever have any reason to simply disappear, Akaira? I would hope that you had more faith in me than that.”

A rueful laugh fell from her as she leaned back on him. “Sorry, that’s just the internal shit talking. That’s not what I meant, it’s just that-”

“You said  _ exactly _ what you meant,” he growled, holding her a little tighter. “Why would you think that me or any of my brothers would simply drop you, when you’ve made such an impact on all of us?”

Once again, they were both silent for several moments as Akaira tried to come up with an answer.

Eventually she simply sighed, squeezing her hand around his arm. “I think that’s something that all of you should hear. I’d rather not repeat everything more than I have to.”

“After class, then?”

She nodded, leaning her head back. “Yeah, if you’re gonna make me tell everything.”

Lucifer hummed. “I won’t make you tell anything that you don’t want to, though I do encourage it. I would hope that you’ve been around long enough to trust us, Akaira.”

“Yeah… yeah, I do.” She turned in his grasp, slipping her own arms around him to lay her head against his chest. “And it’s not like I care about you any less just because I care for your brothers as well, you know? You better know that.”

“I do, but… after so long spent ignoring me, I do hope that you’re ready to prove it,” he said with a quiet rumble in his voice, so,  _ so _ close to becoming a full-on purr of contentment.

Akaira laughed quietly, shaking her head. “Ignoring you? Is that what you think I was doing, Luci?”

“Was it not? You didn’t even bother to greet me when you walked in most of the time.” He gave her a dark grin, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head, gloved fingers gently threading through her hair. “I don’t like being ignored, Akaira.”

“Then let me make it up to you, Liebling.”

A kiss was pressed to her lips, long and drawn out, ending abruptly as Lucifer pulled away again. “Oh, you will. After class, meet me in my room and we’ll start gathering my brothers.”

Staring up at him, Akaira slowly smirked. It was somewhat to hide her own trepidation around having to tell her story, and also because she was kind of looking forward to what Lucifer was planning on doing with her. “Then let’s go down to breakfast, for now. I’m excited to see what you’ll come up with.”

~

Thankfully, her day seemed to go by pretty quickly. Class went on as normal and Akaira could mostly just bury herself into her doodle notebooks or her DDD to keep herself occupied. She really wasn’t the best student, and it wasn’t something that she would bother denying. Everyone already knew, anyway.

But then halfway through the day she closed her eyes as the first wave of her heat started filtering through her. She had to move quickly, it was the one class that she didn’t have with any of the brothers so she couldn’t count on one of them just pulling her out of the room to take care of her. What were their classes, their schedules that day? Hopefully none of the teachers decided to go outside for anything today, or she could possibly end up screwing herself over.

Luckily she didn’t have to do anything, as the door swung open.

“Akaira, you’re needed for the student council.”

Never had she been happier to hear Lucifer’s voice, as her eyes opened and she smiled at him. Quickly she came to her feet, grabbing her things before heading out of the door with him. Their steps were quick on the tiles of the floor - they both knew that they had to hurry, lest Akaira’s heat overtake them before they got somewhere more sheltered.

Thankfully Lucifer’s office was on the same floor and relatively close to her classroom. The moment the door shut behind them, Akaira found her mouth being plundered as he shoved her against the wall and kissed her soundly, a little broken moan falling from her lips as her back arched toward him.

In moments she was being divested of her skirt and her underwear, as Lucifer shoved two long fingers into her without so much as removing his gloves. It stole the breath from her lungs, forcing a gasping whine from her as her hips rolled against his fingers as he fucked her with them. His mouth kept hers occupied, an arm braced beside her head as his tongue slipped in through her lips and he groaned against her mouth with his own want.

The noise had her clenching around his fingers, which only encouraged him onwards as he got a hand behind her knee and pulled her leg up to hook around his hip. Then he paused slightly, communicating in the smallest of changes of his movements until Akaira got the hint and looped her arms around his neck, hauling herself up to wrap her legs around him entirely.

Quickly he had his pants shoved down to his thighs and he was sinking into her with a groan muffled against her shoulder as she whimpered at the feeling of him inside of her.

His teeth dug into her shoulder over her shirt, and despite the cloth between them Akaira knew that it would bruise as she keened. Then Lucifer started thrusting, hands clenching tight around her thighs as he both supported her and moved her body to the exact pace he wanted, leaving her at his mercy and pleasure.

It had Akaira crying out, head thrown back as his hips snapped up into her, his body nearly crushing her against the wall, domineering and sheltering and careful and obscene all at once. It had her mind nearly melting into it as she shuddered, hands scrambling for purchase against his back until she caught onto his hair and  _ tugged, _ making him hiss and jump into a movement that was faster than before, racing her to the edge of ecstasy.

When they came, it was together, as Lucifer buried his head into the crook of her neck and panted hard against her skin. In turn, her head rested against the wall as her fingers slid through his hair, careful not to mess it up too much.

And, just like he had before, he let her come down easy before cleaning her up until the only hint of what had happened between them was the fading scent of sex that at this point had kind of become a constant for her.

But this time when she stepped back into her classroom, her hair and clothing as immaculate as ever, there were more than the few eyes that she had gotten used to turning in her direction.

It put her off a little, as she found her seat again. There were whispers that rippled around the room, and she closed her eyes for a moment. None of the other brothers were here to protect her in this class, but it hadn’t been a problem - why this reaction now?

Soon she decided to push it out of her mind, focusing as well as she could on the class itself. It didn’t matter either way, it was probably another stupid rumor about the human in their midst that they loved to spread around. She’d dealt with worse, it didn’t matter to her what they thought of her.

~

Still, it was a relief to get home and be able to sink into the comfort of her own bed for at least a few minutes before she went to meet Lucifer.

When she did make it there though, she was surprised to find him in his demonic form, sitting in the chair at his desk with one leg crossed over the other as he twirled a pen between his fingers.

The door clicked shut behind her as his eyes met her own.

“Well hi there,” she murmured. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt so shy, so worried.

Lucifer hummed, and gestured her forward. “Did the rest of your day go smoothly?” He set his pen down as she approached, before his hands slid around her thighs as he faced her, gently gripping the backs of each of her legs.

“Just as smoothly as my days have been.” Akaira placed her hands on his shoulders. “What’s the occasion, baby? You know I like seeing you like this, but…”

“I wanted to try something, before we started.”

She settled into his lap as he gently tugged her forward, knees pressed to either side of his hips. “Yeah? What is that?”

“Something for me to more closely understand you.” His hand came up, brushing her hair away from her face before he cupped her cheeks in both hands and drew her closer for a gentle kiss. He was so much softer than he had been before. Was this how he showed his care, with his constant and careful mask falling away from him?

Akaira let out a slow breath. “Alright, then. Let’s do that.”

Lucifer nodded. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. The black jewel set into his forehead was an odd feeling, but one moment it was there and the next it was a rush of memories pouring through her. Things she couldn't comprehend, memories she didn't think were even her own - and then it was a white-hot shock of pain, and confusion and fear but it faded into happiness and warmth and comfort.

Then it was all shaken up again and dimly, Akaira realized that she was experiencing her life all over again, sped up to last but mere minutes. Because after so many seconds of that warmth and the safety and comfort came grief, dragging the breath out of her lungs. Pain splashing over her cheek. Isolation, loneliness, fear and guilt and grief and brief moments of hope.

A pit of despair, of fear and pain and cuts and cuts and cuts and  _ cuts _ and  _ loss _ and anger and overwhelming sadness and confusion, moments of pleasure drowned out by a suffocating wave of buzzing neutral spaces.

Then another wave, this time blinding and the opposite of suffocating, something like  _ happyhappyhappy _ pressing into her lungs and fueling her forward and-

And then she was crashing back into her body, away from all the memories that had flashed before her. She found tears in her eyes as one of her own hands pressed to her belly, just above her navel where she knew one of her worst scars laid.

Even Lucifer seemed somewhat winded as he leaned away from her, blinking slowly as he sank back into his own body.

“You…”

“Yeah. I know. It’s a lot.” She sighed, leaning back until Lucifer had to reel her back in, to instead nestle against him as he held her close.

They were silent for quite a while after that, taking in what they had both witnessed. Akaira knew that it would be harder to tell the others, now - she’d be emotional, having been exposed to what her past was like again. It wasn’t like she really forgot what it was like, but having such a fresh reminder was… yikes.

“Are you going to be okay?” Lucifer spoke softly after a while.

She tilted her head up to meet his eyes, the onyx and ruby that she had been so enamoured with the moment she had found them watching her when she arrived here in the Devildom.

“I’ll be fine, Lucifer. Don’t worry too much about me, I can handle it. It’s all in the past now, anyway.”

A breath of a laugh left him as he pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, and all over again she felt like she was breaking with the gesture. “You’re much more resilient than any of us gave you credit for.”

“Yeah, why do you think I’ve continuously gotten so fuckin’ annoyed with you guys for calling me weak?” Akaira chuckled and tucked her head underneath his chin, curling up as tightly as she could. “I know I’m no match for a powerful as fuck demon like you and the higher demons, but still. I’m no delicate flower.”

“As you’ve proven every time and again.”

“Pretty much.”

Again, just a few moments of silence passed between them.

“Are you ready to talk to the rest of them?”

Akaira sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. “Yeah. Let’s get this done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also if yall wanna feed my bad habit of writing too much, I'm taking headcanon/mini fic requests on my obey me blog 030)
> 
> Are you guys ready to finally see what the hell Akaira's story is??


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO we got our longest chapter yet! And Akaira getting absolutely wrecked, in multiple ways, because that's always fun. I didn't mean to leave y'all on a cliffhanger for so long, but writer's block hit for a little bit for the last couple days, oops. But hey, finally! We get to see Akaira's backstory, in her words.
> 
> ~~I'm debating on whether or not I want her sister to appear as a bit of a cameo, because I really adore Akaira's weird relationship with her but alsdkjoweig idk we'll see~~
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading and all the kind comments that you guys have been leaving, it really means a lot!

When the brothers started filing into Lucifer’s room in response to Akaira’s text, he was still in his demonic form and she was still curled up in his lap, though by then her tears had cleared and he had made sure that she wasn’t looking too distressed.

First it was Mammon, leaning against the door frame and pouting at the sight of her in Lucifer’s lap.

“Whaddya need, anyway?”

“We’ll see, dear brother of mine,” Asmodeus sang as he slipped in around Mammon.

The second oldest huffed but stepped in properly. Then it was the twins, and Satan, and finally Leviathan. They all collectively stood around in an awkward little half-circle, until Akaira breathed a laugh and shook her head.

“This is too awkward. There’s enough room on the bed for all of us, I think.”

She knew that Lucifer was giving her a look, but she dismissed him and got to her feet, crawling onto the charcoal-colored sheets and patting the space around her. The other brothers only took a moment before following her lead and finding their places around her. It was close, tight-knit as shoulders and knees bumped and grumbles ran through the gathered bunch. Lucifer gave a sharp glare to Leviathan when he tried to take the remaining spot at the head of the bed beside her.

Leviathan frowned in annoyance, but seeing at Lucifer was the oldest and it was also  _ his _ bed, he moved aside so that Lucifer could settle in. Akaira ended up being braced between his legs, leaning back against his chest as his wings partially circled around the two of them in a protective hold. The others could see around his wings easily enough, but it was… cozy, to be sure.

All of her boys gathered up around her, a warm body at her back providing all the protection that she needed down here in the Devildom.

“So uh… Lucifer has recommended that I kind of fill all of you in with my background, and y’know… all the emotional shit that comes with that.” Her eyes wandered over to Leviathan, before flickering away again as she blinked. “So I guess, do y’all want the abbreviated version or the full detailed shit storm?”

“It’s up to you and whatever you feel comfortable telling us, dove.” Lucifer’s voice rumbled through her, and she sighed and leaned back against him a little more.

“Well honestly, I don’t really have a lot of preference. But I guess you guys want details, huh?”

Asmodeus tilted his head, one shoulder leaning against Satan. “I think it would be prefered, but no one is going to force you, lovely.”

With a deep breath, Akaira sighed as no one else spoke up. “Well then. Suppose we should all get comfortable, then. I don’t really remember the first ten years of my life, honestly, if I remember correctly I was taken in to the doctors at some point and said that it could be due to some sort of like, stress-induced amnesia or something. Apparently there was some sort of terrorist attack that happened just a few miles away from where I showed up a couple days later, so they think that my parents could be one of the deceased or one of the families that just straight up seemed to disappear off the face of the earth after the attack.”

“Oh boy, off to a great start already,” Belphie muttered, leaning against Beel’s shoulder.

“Right?” Akaira gave him a slight grin. “Either way I don’t remember shit from it, and obviously my real parents never came to try to find me. Not that I really care either way, I assume that if they didn’t they were shitty parents anyway. But I ended up with the family that had originally found me - Keryth, the father, actually nearly killed me the first time we met, because it was dark as shit outside and he hit me with his goddamn car. Don’t know how all that went through, but I guess Keryth decided that he was responsible for me since he did in fact hit me. It was okay though, because I went from having no memories and wandering around on the streets to a hospital to a house with a family that cared for me. I got a sister, Aldafa, and a mother, Elora.”

Satan hummed quietly. “I’m sensing that it wasn’t so perfect?”

“It was, for a while.” Akaira grimaced. “But my mother, she was diagnosed with cancer when I was around thirteen. And we were alright, we lived pretty well, but the treatments and everything were too expensive to keep up with and within a year and a half she had passed away. During that time, me and Keryth started fighting a lot. He would find things that would give him an excuse to pick at me, call me all sorts of things until I would snap back at him.”

“And your sister?” Lucifer’s hand gently skimmed up and down her arms. “What was happening with her?”

Akaira sighed and leaned back against him, closing her eyes. “She was hurting just as much as I was, probably even more since she… y’know, was the actual legitimate child. She’d grown up with our mother for her entire life, she didn’t just have a great blank expanse blanketed over ten years of her life. Aldafa kind of started to draw away, but she spent our mother’s last few days in the hospital with her.”

“And you?”

“I was at a friend’s house dealing with my own grief.”

Beel frowned at that - Akaira nearly flinched, before he looked at her with that mournful expression. “You weren’t able to be there…?”

She sighed, biting the inside of her cheek. Lucifer’s revival of everything made the subject sensitive all over again. “Me and my sister fight pretty often, and we especially did back then. Most… most of the scars that I have are because of her, and I was still healing up when she passed away. I didn’t even get the news of the fact that she was in any sort of critical condition until I got home again. Keryth told me to get dressed for a funeral, got drunk, and threw a glass at my head hard enough that it gave me a concussion.” A dark laugh fell from her as she shook her head, gripping at her arms as she folded them over her front.

“He didn’t even tell ya?” Mammon nearly growled his words from beside her, hands clenched into fists.

Akaira reached over, patting his arm. “Calm down, Schatz. It’s done now, it’s not like I can change anything. But yeah, he didn’t tell me that my mother was dying - and honestly I’m not sure if I would have gone, and if I had I wouldn’t be there for long. It was too painful either way.”

“Still, you don’t just-!”

“I know.” She pulled him close to press a kiss to his forehead. “But it happened anyway. I lost my mother, got a concussion, and then Keryth shipped all of us across the country to live in this little cabin house in the middle of the foresty nowhere that was apparently one of the only things that our mother’s family left for her. We had already been taught how to take care of ourselves out in the wilderness by Keryth through many camping trips we had taken as a family years before, and Aldafa basically fucked off as soon as she could get out of there.”

“How old were the two of you at that point, anyway?” Satan tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out the likelihood of a young human teenager surviving on her own.

Akaira narrowed her eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. “About… sixteen? We’d been learning for like three years, we knew how to make snares and gut animals so it wasn’t like we were defenseless or anything. But yeah, she would take a tent and some supplies and just disappear into the forest for a few days at a time. And Keryth would just kind of let her go, too, which… mind you, it was very illegal but it wasn’t like we had any neighbors to be watching on whether or not one of his daughters was actually coming in or out. There were no neighbors to experiences all the screaming matches we had either, or, y’know, the way he tried to come after me.”

“You don’t mean…” Asmodeus stiffened up, a scowl finding his face for a moment. “He didn’t try to do anything inappropriate, did he?”

“Out of the very few things he  _ didn’t _ attempt with me, sexual abuse was not one of them, thankfully. Really he didn’t want to have anything to do with me, most of all anything having to do with sex - or me having my own children, I guess.” Her eyes pressed closed, willing tears away from her as she lifted her shirt with one hand and traced over the scar just below her belly button, surprisingly clean and undeniably from a deep wound. “He tried to make sure that I would never have my own family, which… honestly I haven’t ever had much of an interest in having kids anyway, but like. Fuck him for trying to make that decision for me, y’know?”

Mammon growled once more. “I swear I’ll tear the fucker apart-”

“We all will,” Satan said, his voice a thin veil over the rage that Akaira could see in his eyes. “How old were you at that point?”

She huffed a partial laugh, reaching over to squeeze Mammon’s hand. “I was seventeen at that point. Aldafa found me at the tree line, and she knew enough first aid from some class she had in high school - I should also mention that for most of my time with the family, I was homeschooled to avoid any potential trauma because of the circumstances around my appearance and all that. So if y’all ever wondered why I seem stupid in my classes, that’s why.”

“I have seen you reading books upside down,” murmured Beel, the look on his face utterly focused. “I was wondering if you actually could.”

At that, a more amused laugh was forced out of Akaira as she saw Satan’s brows furrow in confusion. “Oh! Yeah, that’s cause I kinda had to re-learn how to read, so me and Aldafa would sit in front of each other. She was usually holding the book, so I just learned how to read upside down.”

Mammon snorted. “Guess that’s one way to do it.”

“Remind me to not leave my DDD out in front of you,” Satan said with a small frown. “How many messages have you read like that, anyway?”

Akaira only gave a wonderfully innocent smile that had shivers running down the other’s spines. Especially Mammon’s.

“Anyway…” She continued on after a beat of silence. “Honestly that was kind of the last of the abuse that I stayed around for. Aldafa found me bleeding out, called for an ambulance, and I was rushed to the hospital where I spent weeks recovering. Pretty sure that Aldafa forced her father to pay for it all, though she was in denial about the fact that he had been the one to attack me like that. I returned home for a while and Aldafa stayed around for as long as I needed to fully recover from the wound, but the day that I turned eighteen I stole Keryth’s truck and drove out to the nearest town and started making friends.”

Lucifer hummed quietly, one of his hands squeezing her thigh. “They let you go back to that man? When you were still recovering from an attempted murder? Why would anyone do such a thing?”

“Because I dropped the charges myself,” she said honestly, her voice quieting down a little. “It was more for Aldafa though, because I knew that she didn’t have anyone else, and… really, when our mother first started struggling, she cut herself off from everyone. She wouldn’t talk to me, or anyone for that matter. She went weeks at a time without speaking a word, but after our mother passed, the only people that she would really talk to was me and her father. I couldn’t take that away from her, not when we were just barely getting to the point where we were self-sufficient. Besides, if I had gone through with it, he would’ve been put in prison for years, and…”

For several moments the room was silent, as Akaira stared at her hands in her lap. Lucifer was about to speak up again, when she beat him to it. “I wanted to kill him myself. I could, if I wanted to still. He’s not as sharp as he was, and I’ve gotten  _ better _ than I was when I was seventeen.”

“You could have us do it,” Mammon muttered. “Don’t even gotta use the pact, either.”

Akaira shook her head. “No, no. If you do that, Aldafa might cry - and even with how much we fight I don’t want her to break down so much.”

Once again, Lucifer hummed. His arms tightened around her, a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “And after you left?”

She had to pull herself out of her thoughts, looking back up at all of them, turning her head to catch the eyes of the demon behind her as well. “After I left I was nearly arrested for stealing the truck, but since I was technically family and I didn’t actually have any intention to continue using the vehicle, the charges were dropped and the truck was returned to the cabin… without me in it. It took a few nights, but I had enough money in the bank from some weird once-off jobs that I had held throughout the years that I managed to stay in motels and stuff until I found someone to live with for a while. I worked, made friends, fell in love with a prostitute for a while, until I managed to get enough money to head to bigger cities.”

Asmodeus giggled a little. “Oh boy, a prostitute? What were they like?”

“A better professional than myself at that point, obviously,” she said with her own laugh. “He didn’t catch feelings for a little broken girl who got talked into sleeping with a stranger by her friends.”

“You weren’t _broken-”_ Lucifer tried to interject, his frown so deep that Akaira could almost feel it.

“Yes, I was, Lucifer. I was a broken person back then. I still am, in some ways.”

He huffed, pressing his face against the back of her neck. “I doubt it.”

It brought a rueful laugh to her lips. “You felt it, Luci. I was so broken that I didn’t know what to do with myself but work and try to get out of that town. And I did, when I got to the city one of the first people that I met was a woman named Haliah. She’s a witch, she helped me out in a lot of ways. She got me a place to live, a job to work, introduced me to a few people who eventually got me into really rich places. I became a pickpocket, an actor to hire on as an expensive-looking date, I met a guy who has  _ basically _ turned into my sugar daddy for the last like, year and a half not including the time spent down here, and… yeah. I got pulled down to the Devildom and have been here ever since. Anybody else wanna share with the class?” Akaira spread her hands, giving a flat grin that no one seemed to reflect. Her head started feeling a bit fuzzy, and she knew that for now, she’d run out of time. If they wanted the rest of the story, they’d have to continue this after her heat had been taken care of again, and… yeah.

If they didn’t clear out now, at least most of them, she wasn’t sure that she would be walking for the next couple of days.

Thankfully, Lucifer seemed to understand as he sat up and removed his hands from her, which left her feeling unpleasantly cold as he spoke. “Alright. We’ll continue this later. Asmodeus, it’s your night to make dinner, if you’d get that ready.”

“Mmm, so rude. Kicking me out, out of everyone?”

“Asmodeus…” He growled the other’s name, and the younger held up his hands, grumbling as he stood up. “As for the rest of you, it’s better if you all leave.”

Heat was quickly taking up her focus, as Akaira shifted in place and whined quietly at the feeling of her underwear rubbing against her core. Her mind went even fuzzier at the feeling, but she saw Beel and Belphie and a still-silent Leviathan stand and hurry out of the room, leaving her alone with Lucifer, Mammon, and Satan.

“Please,” she gasped, a moment before Lucifer again pulled her back against him. The others had just barely been able to avoid the point where her heat would affect them - but the three that remained were slaves to her own pleasure now.

So as Lucifer spread her legs wide over his own, he unbuttoned her pants and Mammon came forward to pull them down her legs, leaving her bottom half bare. Gloved hands slipped under her shirt to toy with her nipples between nimble fingers as the white-haired demon in front of her dipped his head down to lave his tongue over her clit, making her cry out with a hard shudder.

Satan then came closer from the side, taking her hands from where they were grasping at Mammon’s hair and instead pinning them above her head, leaving her exposed as he kissed her with a low rumble of a hum. Lucifer made a similar noise, pleased and wanting more all at once as his teeth dug into her shoulder, making her body convulse.

If having one of these boys during her heat was overwhelming, having three direct their attention on her at once was threatening to drown her.

Mammon’s mouth was hot against her, tongue against her before his fingers pressed into her, drawing a keen from her lips as she squirmed, somewhere between wanting to draw away from all the overwhelming sensations and wanting  _ more. _ Lucifer’s fingers pinched at her nipples, rolling them between his digits, Satan’s hands working to get her shirt off and over her head as he kissed and bit at her lips.

When her shirt was gone, hands skimmed over her skin and seemed to set all of her nerves alight, squirming in place as she cried out, her entire body flashing cold and then hot. Her vision went spotty for a moment as she came unexpectedly - very possibly the hardest orgasm she had ever experienced in her life, left panting and almost numb.

“Baby please, please, I need you,” she panted, her head left in a heady sort of afterglow as her body again lit up. “I wanna be filled up, please?”

“You need more, dove?” Lucifer’s voice was a breath in her ear, tongue peeking out to graze over her lobe. “Who do you need?”

Her voice was a low whimper, hands grasping for something to hold onto, still half held up by Satan’s grip. “Any of you, all of you,  _ please- _ fuck, please fuck me, I need you!”

Mammon hummed, lips now pressed to the inside of her thigh. “Fuck, I love it when your filter breaks, Kaira,” he said, eyes dark with lust as he smirked.

Lucifer sat up, and Satan released her arms as he pushed her forward. Mammon came up as well, until the two eldest switched positions, with Mammon on his back with Akaira straddling his hips, mindlessly grinding against his jeans. At least until Lucifer grabbed her hips to keep her from moving, his lips brushing over her cheek as he leaned against her back.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

Her breath stuttered, eyes fluttering at the feeling of his hands on her. “Yes, yes I’ll be good, I just- hnn- I  _ need _ it, Luci,  _ please-” _

“You’ll get it, but for now be good for me and sit still.”

Akaira whined, her limbs shuddering as Lucifer moved away from her. Satan was still sitting by her, a hand stroking through her hair as his other began to loosen his pants, leaving the clothing loose around his hips.

Mammon barely shifted beneath her and it set her off again, hips barely grinding down against him once more as he moaned at the feeling.

But then a harsh hand came down on her ass, and Akaira nearly squealed as Lucifer spanked her with a bare hand, now down to his socks and pants which he quickly shed as well as he hauled her off of Mammon completely with a growl as she wailed at the loss.

He held her against his body, his dick between her thighs as he bit into her neck for a moment. “You told me you would be  _ good, _ Akaira.”

“I will, I will! I need- I need, I need-” she was almost entirely incoherent, as she felt her body steadily grow warmer. Tears pricked at her eyes, though through the blur of her tears she saw both Satan stripping down to match Lucifer’s state of undress. “Luci please,” she keened.

Suddenly he dropped her onto the mattress, a hand at the back of her neck pressing her face into the sheets as he thrust into her. She nearly screamed at the feeling, hands scrambling and clawing at the fabric beneath her as she sobbed and writhed against his movements, mind totally overwhelmed as she came again, her body clamping down around Lucifer and nearly gushing wetness over his thighs.

Then fingers were in her hair as his hand at her neck let up, instead holding both of her hips as Mammon pulled her up enough to kiss her, tongue pressing into her mouth to swallow her noises.

At some point, fingers slick with something pressed into her other hole, and her body opened up easily under the touch as she lost her mind to the heat, the most intense that it had been so far. It felt like she was drowning, unable to breathe before she lost her breath to some new sensation along her body, with so many hands caressing her and keeping her mouth and hands occupied as she moaned and grabbed and clawed and  _ screamed. _

But then the heat suddenly faded, and as Akaira found her consciousness falling back into her body.

Lucifer was buried to the hilt in her, her face buried against Mammon’s shoulder, who was now below her and holding, muttering little praises into her hair as his hands brushed over her sides, making her shudder with sensitivity.

“Will you be alright to continue, kitten?” Satan spoke lowly, his own hand tracing down her spine with a light touch. His hand was the one currently three fingers deep in her back end, stretching her - Akaira, logically, knew what came next.

Maybe a bit mindless, she nodded. So sensitive, she was pretty sure that she would implode if she took any more, but maybe it was the tail end of her heat that was still making her  _ crave. _ She could take it, as she said - she was no delicate flower. Akaira wouldn’t be crushed by the pressure of being pressed between these three. (Though something in her whispered that she wanted to be  _ broken, ruined, destroyed-) _

As Lucifer slid out of her, she whined at the feeling and again once more when Lucifer pressed her body down to Mammon.

“You’re doin’ so good, Kaira. Fuck, you look so good like this, you’re so good for us,” he mumbled, leading her head up so that he could kiss her as he slid into her, filling her once again as Lucifer’s cum dribbled out of her.

Satan’s fingers slid out, and then Lucifer was filling her doubly so - she was so, so sensitive, two seconds away from simply crumbling between them - before Satan positioned himself in front of her, hand gently tangling into her hair.

Lucifer hummed, the feeling of his bare hands on her waist making her eyes close as Satan’s cock prodded at her lips.

“How about this… the last one to come gets to take care of Akaira for the entirety of tomorrow?” Lucifer, surprisingly, was the one to suggest it. Akaira could almost taste his smirk, the light of arousal and amusement dancing in his eyes.

Mammon groaned. “How about we  _ move _ already?”

“I’ll take that bet,” Satan growled - of course, now that whatever control her heat had over him was gone, his competitive nature with Lucifer was coming back in full swing.

Akaira just rolled her eyes before taking Satan into her mouth, sucking as she moved her hips against both Lucifer and Mammon. In sync, all three of them groaned, to her delight.

At first it was messy, moving just out of time from each other, trying to figure out a good rhythm. When they  _ did _ find a good pace though, Akaira was once again thrown into that storm of sensitivity as she did her best to keep up with all of them.

Her eyes pricked with tears as she forced herself to remember to  _ breathe _ as Satan’s dick slid in and out of her throat, struggling not to let herself gag around him. The moans she couldn’t stop seemed to spur him on, the hand he had in her hair tightening its grip and making her body in turn tighten around both Mammon and Lucifer.

Claws dug into her hips and her waist from two pairs of hands, as Mammon peppered her shoulders with kisses. Sometimes his hands would slide up and down her form, playing with her nipples or skating down to press against her clit and make her jerk in her place. And Lucifer, his hands stayed firmly on her hips, pulling her back to meet each one of his thrusts.

Of course, Mammon was the first one to come after all the teasing that he had received, as Akaira’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head and she tugged his hair, making him moan as his body stiffened up and he released into her, faintly shivering.

And even after, he stayed inside of her, whining and writhing and - well, obviously he was enjoying the post-orgasm oversensitivity, at least in part. But Satan and Lucifer still had her between them, hips moving smoothly to fuck into her until she felt like nothing but a toy between them.

When they did come, it was together, at the same time. Satan bowed over Akaira, hands buried in her hair as he forced her nose to his pelvis and kept her there until she choked against the tide of cum rushing down her throat. And Lucifer’s claws dug into her skin, enough to draw blood as she shivered, tears finally falling from her eyes to slip down her cheeks.

But fuck, did she feel fulfilled after all of that.

As they all pulled out, Akaira laid on Mammon, eyes closed and her body feeling absolutely  _ exhausted. _ She wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next several hours, preferably being surrounded by her boys with the maximum amount of skin contact possible.

Unfortunately, before she could get to that, there was a bit of bickering to be settled after the bet.

“I don’t know Lucifer, I’m pretty sure I saw you go just a moment before I did…” Satan had a smirk on his face, undeniably.

Lucifer growled back to him as Mammon ran a hand down her back, easing her aches. “Absolutely not,” he huffed.

“If you’re going to start a bet, then you better be willing to follow your own rules-”

“Oh no, it sounds like you need someone who felt  _ both _ of you,” Akaira said, her voice rough and dry as a goddamned desert as she lifted her head to glare at the both of them.

The two other demons went silent and looked at her, surprise and a little bit of guilt evident in both of their eyes. But they both nodded, as she yawned and buried her face against Mammon’s skin, cuddling close to him.

“Besides, you guys literally finished at the same time.”

Satan snorted. “So what, best two out of three or something?”

“Or I get to choose~” She said, now hiding her grin against the demon still below her.

“Then I would do that,” Lucifer said simply. There was a shift of feeling, and Akaira knew that he was finally back to his usual, more human form.

“I choose… Mammon.”

And boom. Demon form was back, as Mammon stiffened beneath her with a squeak of surprise and fear as Lucifer no doubt whirled on the both of them.

“Ey, Luci, wait I had no part of this-”

Akaira giggled, finally rolling off of Mammon. “Might as well pick the odd one out, huh~? No need to get all up in arms, Lucifer. But I say that we all commandeer Asmo’s bath, because I think that we all need a bit of cleaning up… and he should still be cooking, right?”

“My own bath should be enough,” Lucifer said, crossing his arms over his chest, frowning slightly. It was almost a pout, and Akaira had to hold back a little giggle of delight once more. Ah, she loved causing chaos. And after such a heavy talk, she was more than ready to get back to her usual shenanigans.

“But Luci, do you have all the bath salts, shampoo, conditioner,  _ and _ bath bombs that you could possibly want in a handy dandy shelving unit in your bathroom?”

His silence told all that she needed - not that she didn’t already know. So Akaira grinned, holding her arms out to her demons.

“Carry me, I’m tired and bleeding still. And I want affection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Satan gettin' competitive is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and honestly Mammon is just happy to be included in getting to absolutely destroy Akaira between them. Alsoooo stuff might be happening with Levi soon~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO okay it's been a while since I've updated, whoops... y'know what's more annoying than having to set up a cooler? Having to set up a swamp cooler that's decided to break. You know what's more annoying than that? Almost flooding your attic in the process and having to replace like five things in said swamp cooler. It's been a mess.
> 
> Anyway. Honestly I struggled to write this chapter and I'm not entirely happy with it but alsdkjgaowieg I wanted to keep the momentum going with this as well as I could, so here it is! Only a lil bit of smut in here cause Akaira is getting,,, emotional.
> 
> (Warnings for physical violence and one hell of a fight this chapter! Hehhhh)

In the end, Asmodeus passed off his dinner duty to the twins and joined them in the bath, since it was in fact his own room that they were invading. Akaira got comfortable in the water, floating quietly as her boys hovered close around her, ready and eager to make sure that she was alright.

It was… an experience, in all honesty. One that she didn’t know how to feel about, as her thoughts crept back in and she almost shook off all the care that they were bestowing upon her. But as Lucifer and Satan began to bicker and Mammon tried to keep Asmo from getting too up in her business, Akaira eased back into the chaos of everything with the familiarity of a fish in water. It was her element, whether she wanted it or not - and nothing but the hardest of days would make her shy from trouble.

So as she roused herself to settle everything down again, to curl a calming hand into Satan’s hair as she laid over Mammon with her legs in Asmo’s lap, her eyes catching Lucifer’s, she took a moment to appreciate the way they calmed for the most part.

Eventually, Lucifer walked out alone to dry off, citing the need to check on the twins and make sure Beel wasn’t eating everything as the reason for his departure.

Then Satan decided that he needed to do some more work into trying to track down the witch that had cursed her, and she was left with Asmodeus and Mammon.

She stayed curled up against her white-haired demon until the three of them were called for dinner, and Akaira found herself in a funny sort of emotional limbo as she wandered down the stairs and to the dining table.

It was odd, how after all the emotions and the overwhelming sex and the bickering, the thing that made her feel so off was the calm that came after everything. The quiet moments that her and Mammon and Asmo has shared as they sat in the bath, doing nothing but soaking in the warm water and the scent of lavender and rose.

So now she ate her dinner quietly, half zoned out as the normal mealtime bickering kicked up and she was lost within the haze of noise. But she was missing one, she knew instinctively that there was something off just listening to the voices at the table, even if she hadn’t been able to look and see that Leviathan was silent as she was in his seat. His eyes weren’t even glued to a screen, either. Instead, they were locked onto her.

He hadn’t spoken a word while she explained everything earlier, and he’d barely argued against being kicked out of Lucifer’s room when her heat hit - something that was so very much in his nature was sure to be noted when absent. What was going through his head?

Quickly, she finished off her food and waved to her boys, saying goodnight for now as she smiled and dropped a kiss on Mammon’s head as she passed, handing Beel her plate for him to finish off whatever scraps were left. And then she made her way up the stairs, taking it slow if only for the sake of her aching body.

Once inside her room, she took a deep breath and let all of her thoughts wash over her. No dams, no diversions to the onslaught of  _ shit _ that ran through her mind, the things that she kept so carefully hidden from even herself during her normal days.

All the sensitivity about her life… the entirety of today was so bizarre, with the way it brought up all the things that she was so determined to get over. But the moment that Lucifer had her file through all of her memories within the blink of an eye, cracks had begun showing in her mind and it… it was so close to breaking her again. She hadn’t lied to Lucifer when she said that she was still broken in some ways.

She was just strong enough to hold herself together, most times.

After letting the initial wave come over her, she let out a sigh and picked up her DDD to text Levi.

**PuppyEyes:** Hey nerd, cmere for a bit

**ShadowPrince:** For what?

**PuppyEyes:** I want someone to talk to before bed. Thought youd be willing

**ShadowPrince:** Omw, normie

She smiled at her screen for a moment before moving to get dressed. At this point she didn’t think that anyone in the house would be bothered seeing her naked, since… well, it had been long enough that everyone had gotten their turns with her when she hit her heats, and nothing was exactly left to the imagination now.

So when the door opened, she was down to her underwear as she pulled on some comfy pajama shorts. She glanced over and sure enough, it was Levi, a blush on his face as he averted his gaze from her mostly bare body.

“Hey there,” she murmured.

“H-hey,” he stammered in reply, bowing his head.

Akaira grabbed a crop top that she was particularly fond of sleeping in and slipped it on before stepping towards him. “I noticed that you didn’t really say anything earlier. You doing okay?”

Leviathan’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why wouldn’t I be okay? You’re the one who had to relive all that stuff, like seriously. It sounds like an awful character backstory, but…”

“But it’s actually my history, I know,” she said with a quiet laugh. “Someone had to live through that, I guess. And you know, all the fictional stuff that people have come up with, it’s all based on real life stuff at some point or another. Life is crazy as shit, y’know?”

He nodded, tugging on a bit of his hair. “Yeah, I guess.”

Slowly, Akaira stepped closer so that she could reach up, touch her hand to his chin to make him look at her again. “But really, what’s wrong? It’s not like you to be so quiet.”

The demon before her frowned a little, the eye contact that she had just gotten shifting away once again as he blushed. “It’s just that… is that why you cried, the first time we…? Because of all of that?”

“Pretty much.” She answered him bluntly, her eyes serious as she stared up at him. “I know that logically, it shouldn’t affect me that much, that I’ll be fine either way… but when I think about it all too much, it just becomes a pit of feeling, of figuring that I deserve all of this.”

Leviathan frowned a little more, before shyly reaching out to hug her, setting his head on top of hers. “But… y-you don’t. You don’t deserve that at all.”

“I know,” she whispered, pressing her face against his chest. “You wanna stay the night?”

“B-but I got some things tonight…”

“Do they have to be don’t  _ tonight _ or are they things that you can do some other time?”

He was silent for a few moments before he nodded. “... yeah. Guess I can, then…”

Akaira smiled and squeezed him a little. “Also, Mammon will be coming around in the morning, just so you know.”

“What for?”

“He won a bet. He gets to kinda take care of my heats tomorrow… you can join in the morning, if you want.” Honestly after taking the three demons that she did earlier, Akaira was feeling almost eager for that kind of thrilling, overwhelming pleasure that she had experienced again.

At her words, Leviathan flustered for a moment. “Oh, ah- m-maybe?”

She giggled quietly and squeezed him a bit tighter. “You don’t have to. I’ll let you know before my heat hits if you don’t want to.”

“Ah- no, I’ll be fine! I just wasn’t expecting for you to offer…”

With a hum, Akaira tilted her head up to kiss him. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t, love. You’re just as welcome to join in with the pleasure as anyone else in this house.”

Leviathan blushed hard, though he did leave a shy peck on her forehead before letting her go and rubbing his arm as he stepped back. “I guess… should I go get pajamas?”

“Cutie, I know that you usually sleep in your casual clothes anyway.” She laughed, before returning to her bed and flopping down onto her back within the sheets. “Just get comfortable, I don’t mind. We can put on a movie while we fall asleep, if you want.”

He nodded, moving towards her. “There’s a movie that recently came out based on one of the games I play, if you wanna…?”

“Sure, put it on.” Akaira tossed the remote at him, which he caught deftly before turned away to get it all set up. Things were mostly silent in the space around them, at least until Mammon poked his head in and pouted at the sight of Leviathan already making himself comfortable in her bed.

But before any arguments could break out, she invited him in and ended up between the two demons, snuggling into their warmth as she relaxed once again. The movie started and she closed her eyes, only half listening to what was going on as she sifted through her thoughts.

She would be sensitive still, for at least a few days. But it would be alright.

~

Mammon looked after her, of course he did. Leviathan helped, their bodies curling around her as she took one, and then the other before her heat properly abated. Then it was time for breakfast, where Lucifer glared at his younger brothers as they walked down the stairs with her, making her giggle before she stopped by his chair and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Asmodeus got much the same attention as he whined for it, until Akaira plopped down in her own seat to keep the rest of the brothers from demanding their own kisses.

After breakfast was another, more minor heat that Mammon helped her through, letting her ride him at the edge of his bed before they got ready together.

During class, Akaira swore that she could feel more eyes on her while she drifted through the school with the brothers. But she didn’t mind them, she didn’t bother to give these lesser demons the attention they so badly wanted from her. She knew the more she reacted the more they would try to feed from her and her feelings, so she refused.

At least until her stupid Human History class, the one that none of the brothers shared with her.

Before the bell had even rung for the class to actually begin, she had a couple of demons leaning against her desk, talking to each other as they stubbornly ignored her. Akaira sighed and sat down anyway, not bothering to tell them to shove off - she knew that if she did, it would just draw attention to herself.

But the moment her ass met the seat, their eyes were on her anyway. She stared back with a deadly calm expression - if anything, there was a knife tucked into a hidden pocket of her bag that she could use. Just in case things went wrong.

“Hey, here’s the whore. We’ve been waiting for you, what took so long?” This guy had somewhat long, blue, very straight hair. “Were you too busy getting into the brother’s pants?”

She raised an eyebrow, her voice coming out flat and entirely unamused. “Sounds like someone’s jealous.”

He snorted, smirking at her. “Not at all. The last time those seven had someone to share, they were torn apart in a month.”

“Good thing that I know how to handle myself, then.”

“I think you’d be better off hearing what I have to say-”

“I think I’ll be fine on my own,” she interrupted with a frown. This guy was getting on her nerves, and she didn’t even want to know what his companion would do to get involved.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t done as he huffed. “Ey, listen to me when I’m talking, you bitch. I’m not giving this info out for free.”

Slowly, Akaira’s eyes narrowed. “And I’m not interested in what you have to give. So fuck off.”

“All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t be whoring yourself out for the Avatars if you’re not gonna share with the rest of us as well,” he said with a growing smirk.

“Who said I’m whoring myself out for anyone? Are you that desperate for some action that you’d try to go to a human for pleasure? Are there no succubi that you can get to bounce on your dick for you or something?” She snapped back at him with an angry edge to her voice.

And then he chuckled, and she knew that he had already picked up on something. Something that would get him under her skin.

His companion tilted her head with a sadistic smile, something that had a cold shiver running down Akaira’s spine. Then the first demon planted his hands on her desk, leaning in close to her.

“You know you’re not worth their time,” he said with a smirk. “You’re just their little bitch to play with while they play along with Lord Diavolo’s little game of inviting angels and magicless humans into the Devildom.”

Tense, Akaira went silent. She refused to flinch at what he said, the words that grated against open wounds. But the two demons simply grinned as she trained her expression into something cold and distant, a handy little trick that she picked up from her entirely unshakable sister. Aldafa would be proud of how dangerously cool she became. She ached to grab out that knife she had hidden away, see how they messed with her when she made them bleed.

But no, not as the teacher walked in and the class started. The demons made their way to the other side of the room where their own desks were, and Akaira remained as unshakable as ever as she stared at the front of the classroom, wishing that the end of the day would come sooner.

After class she met Mammon in Lucifer’s office, which had become quite the common meeting place for her and her demons when her heats would hit. She was close to one now, she could feel it.

So when Mammon stepped into the room, she was the one to initiate. She was the one to step closer, press him against the wall with needy hands and kiss the breath out of him as he groaned.

“Already, baby girl?”

“Almost,” she breathed. “I can feel it.”

“Lemme take care of ya,” he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and hauling her closer, upwards so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Akaira kissed him again, her words a breath against his lips. “I need you,” she whispered, nails desperately digging into the back of his neck and making him keen. Her heart was a mess, even as the burn of her heat did its best to take over her body, from her core to her fingertips as she held him close.

Then her back was against the wall, her underwear being pulled to the side as she heard Mammon undoing his pants, not  _ fast _ enough. She whined his name, eyes squeezing shut as she tilted her head back against the wall, a sob trying to fight its way up her throat.

At the very least, there weren’t any tears. Not yet, as she grit her teeth and tried not to think as finally, Mammon pressed into her. He took it slow, too damn slow, until she yanked at his hair with a cry of desperation.

The noise he made was strangled, but she got her point across well enough as he slammed into her instead, her body being shoved uncomfortably up the wall as he started up a quick pace that had her quietly keening. Her heat was burning faster, hotter than it usually did as she mumbled begging words into the air with every thrust, clawing and clutching and encouraging Mammon’s claws to dig into her thighs, her hips as he held her.

She came once, shuddering apart against him as she curled an arm around his neck, pulling him close to tuck his head into the crook of her neck. And then shortly after, he followed over the edge and pressed his moan to her skin.

And just as soon had they finished, gone silent and still, Akaira gently let her legs drop from around Mammon’s waist, her toes brushing the floor as he slipped out of her and leaned back to let her stand on her own. This wasn’t the place or the time for aftercare, and they both knew it - and if Mammon noticed the way she stayed rather quiet on the way home, he didn’t comment on it.

Instead he got her home, and he crawled into her bed with her once again and held her close, running a hand through her hair. The touch made her skin crawl even as it turned her limbs to jello, making her eyes slide shut in relaxation.

~

The next day, the same thing. The same insults, but this time it wasn’t kept to just the two demons that decided to harass her yesterday. Unfortunate, since it was almost the weekend, almost close enough to escape for a couple of days.

When she stepped into the classroom this time, many eyes turned towards her and she paused, hand coming down to grip the handle of the knife in her bag. She wasn’t so helpless that she would be caught without a weapon. If anything, she just had to wait long enough that the commotion caught someone’s attention.

“Oh, the whore came again? How many times, do you think?”

“How many have used her at this point? Maybe all seven, Lucifer has been pulling her out of class a lot recently.”

“She’s their breeding bitch. Not much else to do with a human.”

“You really can just smell the sex on her. She reeks of it.”

Akaira rolled her eyes. “And I thought that demons were supposed to have no problem with sex. Nice to know that you guys are no better than humans.”

They all quieted their muttering at that point, as the original demon guy from last time stepped closer with a dirty smirk. “Generally, we don’t… but you broke the rules. You didn’t even go up the ladder, you went straight to the top. No one likes that.”

“Boo fucking hoo.” Akaira growled back at him, glaring. “Get over it.”

But his smirk just grew a little. “I think I will, if you’ll get on your knees.”

“Fuck off. If I had the choice I would rather not be in the same room as your disgusting ass.”

The demon’s eyes hardened, and she felt like she might’ve hit a nerve in return. Good. If he was going to dig up dirt on her, then she can do so in return.

But before she could dig a little deeper, he launched himself at her. Akaira barely had the time to draw her weapon before she was slammed against the wall, a hand bunched in the front of her shirt and threatening to tear.

Instinctively she bent her knee, driving it up into his crotch, but outside of a pained wince he didn’t react. It wasn’t enough to get away with his demonic strength, even as she flailed and tried to push him off of her, so she drove her knife into his side, as deep as she could.

That finally drew a shout from him, as he swayed and clutched at the knife now buried in him. Akaira pulled it out and stabbed again, just an inch lower. It triggered his demon form, as he bellowed in rage, spider-like limbs branching out from his back and aiming to impale her against the wall. One cut into her side as she slid away as well as she could, his hand still clutching onto her shirt.

So instead she slashed at those limbs, until the door burst open and Diavolo himself entered, his expression concerned.

When his eyes locked onto Akaira, pinned against the wall with a demon on top of her, his eyes darkened with anger.

“Sephtis, release her,” the demon prince ordered. “You know that drawing blood from any of the exchange students is treason.”

The room was eerily silent as the lesser demon finally released her, stepping back as his face went pale, even as he held his chin high. “My lord, she drew blood first,” he growled back, as politely as he probably could at the moment, a hand pressing to the wounds that Akaira had left. They were deep, but he was a decently powerful demon - nothing short of a badly punctured lung would faze them, as she had found.

Diavolo looked to Akaira, who had a hand over her own wound. It was nothing more than a shallow cut, really, though it was bleeding a fair amount. “Akaira, come with me. Sephtis… don’t go anywhere. I’ll talk to you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... yeah so anyway Diavolo is like .2 of a second away from ruining that demon's day and entire life. Big fuckin rip, but! Next chapter we'll hopefully get into less depresso stuff :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so... this was not the direction that I thought this stuff would be going in, but oops! I might end up posting some deleted scenes later, since I had a few things pre-written before the plot kinda changed directions~

Lord Diavolo led Akaira to his office, shutting the door behind him as he ushered her ahead. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” she murmured, leaning against the wall next to the door. Her wound was still bleeding, and her entire body was shaking with the rush of adrenaline still. “I guess I just said the wrong thing and that guy took offense. He shoved me up against the wall, and I felt threatened, so I stabbed him a couple times to try to get him off me. Obviously it just pissed him off.”

The prince sighed, stepping away enough to lean back on his desk, hands braced on the wood on either side of him. “You’re lucky that I was on my way past, Akaira. Sephtis is a high demon, he comes from a very powerful family - a moment more and he could have done more permanent damage than just a cut.”

“Well, it’s fine now. Though honestly I want to switch out of that class anyway, maybe something with one of the brothers. At least that way they can supervise any fights that I get into,” she said with a smirk.

But Diavolo only sighed, nodding. He looked much more serious than she was used to, as his eyes kept catching on the blood that was soaking into her shirt.

“I’ll call Barbatos, he’ll make sure that you get patched up properly.”

Akaira waved her free hand. “Don’t bother, I can do it on my own, I just need some supplies to clean it and bandage it up.”

He frowned at her for a few moments before sighing, nodding a couple times. “Akaira…”

“I’m _fine,_ my lord. It’s nothing that I’m not used to.”

“And why is that?”

The question stopped her in her tracks for a moment - she found herself staring at him, lips barely parted as she tried to formulate an answer. “I- why? It’s just… how I grew up.”

Diavolo adjusted his sleeve a little, seeming to be gathering his words for a moment. “I suppose a demon like myself can’t say much. I slaughtered my brothers and sisters for the right to the throne before my father fell asleep, but Akaira, you are no demon. Such things aren’t… normal, not for humans.”

“Well it’s not like that, I didn’t exactly slaughter anyone-”

“Lucifer has told me, what’s happened to you.”

That had her blinking in surprise. “H-he did?”

“Yes, he was rather concerned about you.” Diavolo nodded. “He told me about your history, the things that you were put through. I’m surprised that you weren’t killed, honestly - I admire you for that. But you don’t have to continue on like that.”

Internally, Akaira sighed. So Lucifer hadn’t told Diavolo about her heats, he had told the prince about her background, the things she had lived through. Alright then. She supposed that she could tell him, but she really didn’t want to risk Lucifer’s wrath again by going against him so blatantly. There were better ways to do so.

But still, she felt a little spark in her belly. Maybe it was hearing about it, or maybe that class of hers was just cursed. It was warm, with the affectionate knowledge that Lucifer was worried enough to talk to Diavolo about it - and the first embers of her heat coming to life as she shifted on her feet.

“Akaira, let me help you. Let the brothers help - they are more than willing and eager to do so, as I’ve seen.”

She took a breath, closing her eyes and holding it as she did her best to tamp down the flaring burn of arousal in her gut. At this point she still hadn’t quite gotten used to it, not even after almost a week and a half. “Diavolo, I have to go.”

The prince let out a half annoyed, half hurt noise that had her heart clenching uncomfortably. Part of her wished that everybody would stop caring so much. “Let me at least call Barbatos-”

“No, no, I’m fine. I’ll go find Beel, he knows some pretty good first aid stuff.” Akaira opened her eyes just in time to see Diavolo straightening up, stepping towards her.

But when she took a half step to the side, he moved - too quick for her eye to see, a hand pressed to the door suddenly enough to make it rattle on its hinges. He loomed over her, a more heated look in his eyes now as he stared down at her. It had her mouth going dry, heart suddenly trying to thump its way out of her chest as she took in his scent and tried not to melt right there and succumb to the pressure of her heat.

After a moment of silence, despite everything, he stepped away again and opened the door with a sigh that she swore shuddered just slightly.

“Very well then. I’ll simply have Lucifer check in on you later.”

For a second Akaira was frozen, shivers threatening to wrack her body as she blinked hard. But then she was turning around, hurrying out the door without another word to the prince. She had to find someone, quickly, before her heat overtook her. Already it was becoming unbearable, as she felt Diavolo’s gaze follow her for as long as it could down the hall.

Soon though, as she turned corners and her mind became muddled with _want_ and _need_ and a thrumming through her skull that made it so that even the slight rubbing of her underwear was making her wet.

Nothing was quite clear, as she turned another corner and found herself lost, wandering through half familiar halls as she gripped the edge of her shirt.

Until she bumped into another person in the mostly empty halls. Distantly she heard her DDD go off, but she was too out of it to really even think about checking what it was. Instead she found hands on her shoulders, a voice murmuring soft words to her as she whined, grabbing onto them.

It wasn’t one of her boys, but maybe. Maybe they could get this awful heat to go away, to ease the ache in her core that demanded to be sated.

With a slick smirk, the demon led her off to a darkened hall and kissed her with an unfamiliar mouth. Another bright ping of noise, and a hand slid into her pockets and tossed the noisy device away, sending it skittering over the floor.

Careful fingers partially stripped her, diving underneath her skirt to play with her clit as a deliciously warm mouth descended to take one nipple in, tongue slipping over it as she moaned, unrestrained.

But that wasn’t what they wanted, as that mouth came back up to cover hers, that clever tongue pressing in between her lips. This demon was so _pretty,_ even with Akaira’s eyes closed and her words pressed back by kisses she could tell that they were. But they weren’t taking care of her, why weren’t they taking care of her the way she needed? She needed more than this teasing, she needed more touch, more care, more, _more._ She needed to be filled, bred, fucked into oblivion until she was brought away from this burning heat.

She came on the fingers still playing with her clit, a keen escaping her throat as her legs gave out. The demon maneuvered her down, into their lap as they murmured words that her mind couldn’t make sense of. But the sensation of their lips against her ear had her shivering, shuddering as they so quickly brought her back up to another incoming orgasm.

Akaira came again just a few moments after they pressed fingers into her, her heat burning hotter and faster and brighter and _worse_ than she had ever felt it. So out of her mind, she wasn’t sure if she was babbling words or not, if those were tears on her cheeks that she felt or sweat.

How long had she been like that? How long did the fingers against her, inside her, the hands dancing down her sides been moving?

All she knew was that another set of hands found her, and she recognized one of her boys immediately - she couldn’t make sense of who, but she knew she was being taken care of.

Something more filling pressed into her, and Akaira was sure that she damn near screamed with relief, her body shaking apart as she came _again_ just from the first push in.

And then again, again, _again again again_ until her mind went black and Akaira lost herself to the heat.

~

“You should have told me sooner.”

“I know.”

The voices seemed hushed, fading in and out of focus as Akaira groaned. Her body still felt so warm, uncomfortably so as her eyes fluttered.

For a moment it was quiet, until a cool hand pressed to her cheek and she nearly moaned with how good it felt. She tried to reach out, pull whoever it was closer, but she found her arms as heavy as lead.

Then one of the voice was pressed to her ear. “Let me take care of you, beloved.”

A hum left her, throat rough still as she faded out of consciousness again.

~

“... - better than I thought she would be.”

Another moment of silence. “We got lucky this time, didn’t we?”

“Possibly.”

~

The next thing Akaira knew, her stomach was cramping and giving a howl worthy of Beel’s growls. She huffed, feeling sick with hunger as she slowly tilted her head and opened her eyes.

Whatever room she was in was dark, but her eyes were well adjusted enough that she could tell that it wasn’t her own room, or any of the bedrooms in the House of Lamentation. With a quiet noise, she pushed herself up as much as she could and looked around, taking her time with her movements. She was aching, like she had run up and down a mountain the day before, her legs and knees in particular feeling especially pained.

“Hello?” Her voice was a wisp of noise compared to what it usually was. It felt like she had been swallowing down sand.

But just as she called out, the door opened and she squinted against the sudden light from outside.

“Ah, Akaira. You’re finally awake.”

She blinked the spots out of her eyes. “Barbatos?”

The butler nodded, pouring out a small cup of some sort of steaming drink. “It’s good to see you sitting up already. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, for the most part. Kinda achey, and my voice is shot,” she whispered. “But outside of that…”

“Good.”

Akaira slowly pushed herself up enough to get into a proper sitting position, taking the cup that Barbatos offered her. It was some sort of unfamiliar tea - well, she was more of a coffee person, but tea was good enough. She sipped at it for a few seconds, sighing as the warm liquid soothed her throat.

“How long has it been?”

He stared at her for a few moments. “It’s been a couple of days.”

Slowly, she nodded. “Yeah, alright. What’s been happening?”

“Lucifer has filled us in on your condition. The brothers have been stopping by to make sure your heats abate properly, and they’ve made excuses as to your absence at the school.”

“Sounds like they’ve been taking care of things well enough,” she said dryly, her voice still a low rasp. “I… I’m honestly not entirely sure what happened, though.”

Barbatos rested his chin in his hand, leaning forward with a calmly curious gaze. “It seems that you bumped into another student, and they tried to take care of you - but because of the nature of your curse, they were unable to do anything but drag you further into your heat until Asmodeus found you.”

Akaira hummed and closed her eyes again. “Alright then.”

“You seem rather calm about this. I’m surprised.”

“Again, it’s not exactly the first time I’ve been near my own death before. It’s at least a bit more pleasant than most causes, y’know?” Her voice was starting to come back, bit by little bit as she continued to speak and sip at her tea. “Any news on the witch hunt?”

The butler nodded. “We’re close to finding her, now. We know she’s somewhere in the state of New York.”

A quiet huff left her, unbidden. “Is it in the northern part of the state? I might have a friend who could help finding our witch.”

“... that’s what it’s looking like.”

“Her name is Haliah Lenayah. She’s a witch herself, she has some connections with other witchen in the area.”

Barbatos nodded again and took the cup from her hands as her eyes started to droop. She didn’t feel quite so hungry this time, though she wasn’t sure if that was a weird property of the tea or her body just getting used to the sick hunger.

“Alright. We’ll speak to her, but your body still needs rest. Sleep, the brothers will be with you later.”

With a sleepy murmur of agreement, Akaira let her body fall back into the sheets of her bed, her eyes sliding shut again the moment her head found the pillow.

~

The next time she woke up, there was a hand tracing its way down her spine, cool against her heated skin. She registered the feeling of something inside her, the sticky feeling of her own slick between her thighs, and the abating feeling of her heat.

“Well g’morning,” she mumbled, feeling the other body settle on top of her. Teal-painted nails came into her line of sight and she smiled. “You just had to keep me asleep for the fun part, Belphie?”

He hummed tiredly and nodded against her neck. “Safer that way.”

“Safer? That sounds boring.”

A hand gently pinched her hip, before gliding over her skin. “M’ glad that you’re feeling good enough to sass me when I’m tired.”

With a little giggle, Akaira smiled against the pillow beneath her head. “You’re always tired, precious.”

“Exactly.”

“Then does it really matter when I’m sassing you?”

“It will once you’re not so weak anymore.”

She huffed, trying to press her hips back against him. “I’m offended. I’m not that weak.”

“Akaira…”

“Nope. You don’t get to argue with me. I’ll still throw you off the bed… at least after I get some actual food. I’m starving.” At least her voice wasn’t so haggard-sounding anymore, not after however long she had been out this time.

Belphegor simply snorted out a laugh, before slowly pulling out of her and flopping to the side with a grunt. “I dare you to. Puny human.”

“Let’s see who’s calling who puny once I feel better, dickwad,” she shot back, turning her head to smile at him. “Also, once again - where the hell are my underwear? You’d think that you and all your brothers were perverts with how often they seem to go missing around you guys.”

The demon beside her remained silent, his eyes already closed. But she could see the way the corners of his mouth twitched with repressed amusement.

“Belphie.”

He refused to respond, a quiet snore breaking the silence.

“Belphegor.”

Still no response.

So Akaira smirked, and rolled out of the bed.

Her body hit the ground with a thump, and not a second later was Belphegor jerking up with a concerned noise. Akaira wheezed, not expecting the sudden return of soreness in her limbs, but then it turned into laughter that squeezed the air from her lungs, her arms wrapped around her as she half curled into herself.

“Gotcha, bitch,” she said, voice threatening to grow hoarse again before she cleared her throat with a slight cough.

The demon scowled at her. “What is wrong with you?”

“I mean, I didn’t want to get cum on the sheets, you know? It’s never any fun sleeping when you have a wet spot right below you.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “You are the worst.”

“I’m the _best_ and you know it. Now lighten up, I’m fine now.” She looked up at him meaningfully, a small smirk curling her lips. “I know you guys are super protective of me and all, but really. I ain’t gone yet, you fool, and I won’t be for at least another three or four years yet.”

Belphegor’s eyebrows furrowed. “That sounds oddly specific.”

Akaira spread her hands and shrugged. “I get into a lot of odd situations, so really my life expectancy isn’t the best. But I’ve come to terms with that - not that I really ever wanted to grow old, because like. Ew. I don’t have shit to offer younger generations outside of like, how to pick someone’s pockets or something. How to spread your legs for seven hot demon lords. Y’know, stuff like that.”

He sighed, before moving to pick her up - just a second before the door opened and the two of them were greeted by Lucifer, who gave Belphegor a look.

“I hope that you have a good explanation for this,” the eldest brother growled.

Akaira waved a hand from her place on the floor. “I did this of my own volition, because fuck authority figures.”

She could see the headache that was forming as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, but she couldn’t help the slight giggle that fell from her. When his eyes met hers again though, she gave him a softer smile.

“Really, I’m okay, Lucifer. Where are the others? Are we at the castle?” Slowly, she hauled herself up into a sitting position.

The demon crossed the room, taking the hand that she offered up and carefully hauling her up to her feet. “The others are gathered in Lord Diavolo’s sitting room. Belphie was taking a bit longer than we thought he would, so I came to gather him… but I suppose if you’re feeling alright, you should come along.”

“What’s happening?” She looked up at him. Her body was still bare, and somewhat sore - though it wasn’t as awful as it had been when Barbatos had seen to her, whenever that had been.

Lucifer stared back at her for a moment, before dropping a gentle kiss to her lips. “We’ve been looking for the witch.”

Akaira hummed, as Belphegor scoffed a little at the gesture. “Have you found them?”

“We did, but… well, we think you might want to talk to her first.”

Her brows furrowed curiously, but she nodded. “Yeah, sure. Where are my clothes? I don’t think that you’d like it very much if I went waltzing through the castle in my birthday suit.”

Belphegor rustled through something behind her, and she turned to catch the bundle of clothes as he tossed them to her. It looked like they had gotten her a soft, baggy shirt and some of her favorite sweatpants. Very much a Beel sort of outfit, which she appreciated.

Still, she got dressed as quickly as she could, still pulling her shirt down into place as she marched towards the door, barefoot and uncaring of the way her body seemed to protest at all the movement that she was forcing it through. It wasn’t the worst thing she had done when recovering from something, she would be fine.

Lucifer didn’t seem to think so, as he placed a hand on her shoulder before she could properly tug the door open. “Akaira, slow down. Your body just went through strain that your body wasn’t meant for.”

“I’ll be fine, Luci-”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, staring down at her before glancing at Belphegor, who at this point seemed two seconds away from passing out on his feet. For a moment it looked like he wanted to say something, but he thought better of it and sighed.

Unfortunately for him, Akaira knew what he was going to want from her. So she reached up, looping her arms around his neck before she hauled herself up, arms shaking with the strain until she could wrap her legs around his middle as well. Naturally he moved to support her with an arm looped underneath her, holding her easily with his demonic strength.

For a moment he seemed rather surprised at her pretty much scaling his body, but he gave a quiet huff that she swore almost turned into a chuckle. “Well, there. I suppose that works. Belphegor, come on, before you fall asleep.”

The youngest gave a sleepy murmur before Lucifer started walking, and Akaira nestled her head against his neck with a hum of her own. For a few moments he walked with his usual sharp stride, each step jolting her a little, before her carrier seemed to realize and transition into a smoother gait. And like that, she was comfortable enough to close her eyes, hold onto him a bit tighter, and press a gentle kiss to whatever skin was closest.

She didn’t say anything when the arm holding her tightened just a little bit.

When they stopped, Akaira raised her head to find her and Lucifer half surrounded by his brothers, Belphegor just a step behind the oldest and leaning against the door frame.

“Hey guys,” she said with a small grin, a yawn breaking through. Being held by Lucifer was awfully relaxing, she had to admit. “Heard you found the witch?”

Mammon nodded, and Akaira wiggled so that Lucifer could set her carefully back on her feet. Instantly she noticed that one of her boys was gone - she was missing a head of blonde hair. “You doin’ okay, Kaira?”

“Of course I am, it takes a bit more than a fever to bring me down,” she said with a smirk. But she could feel the buzzing worry of all of them, the fear in the faint shiver in Mammon’s fingertips. So she reached out, pulling Mammon close to hug him. “C’mere, you guys. I promise, I’m fine. Just a little achy around the joints.”

Mammon nodded against her hair as the others squeezed in, throwing arms around her until she was engulfed by all of them. “You better be. I was worried about ya, you’re lucky that Asmo was there.”

She hummed. “Ah, that’s who got to me? Thanks, gorgeous.”

“Of course, lovely~” Asmo pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, making her laugh quietly.

“Now, what’s going on with this witch? Where’s Satan, did he go out to find her?” Akaira started gently extracting herself from the group hug again, looking through all of them and finding Diavolo standing there, arms crossed over his chest. “Oh, Diavolo. Is Barbatos with them as well?”

The prince nodded, a small frown on his face. He held out his DDD. “If you want to talk to Satan and the witch…”

She stepped through the brothers to take the device, giving him a quizzical look as she held it up to her ear. “Satan?”

“Akaira, there you are. Are you alright?”

“I’m just as fine as ever, cutie,” she said with a faint smile. “Now, what about this witch? Have you been able to get any information out of her?”

“Ah, well… she has been… _forthcoming,_ to say the least.”

She nodded to herself, turning to look at Lucifer with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, then… what’s the problem? Don’t tell me that this is a permanent thing, is it?”

“No, it’s-”

Another voice cut in on the other side of the call. “Alright, alright, just give me the phone! You’re only going to worry her with that sort of talk!”

It made Akaira blink in surprise, her mouth dropping open for a moment. “Wait…”

But then the voice was back, louder this time. “Akaira! Would you tell your lovely demon lords to get out of my house?! I’m in the middle of a spell, I don’t have a lot of time to pull this off!”

A beat of silence from her end, eyes wide as she tried to take in this new information. When it finally, properly sank in, she nearly screeched. “Haliah?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha HA, you THOUGHT that Diavolo was going to help Akaira through her heat... not quite yet. First we gotta figure out what the hell Haliah has been up to! (Chaos and witchcraft as always, obviously.) Not sure if you all remember her, but Haliah was the witch that first helped Akaira out in the big city when she was explaining her backstory... heh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaa, I finally got it done D;<
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! For those of you who don't follow my tumblr, I lost my grandma just this past weekend and. Well, that on top of everything has had depression hitting, which makes writing hard :/
> 
> But! We're just about at the end of our journey here, I think. If everything goes to plan, I believe that either the next chapter or the one after that will be the end of this story. If any of y'all wanna see Akaira getting ruined by Solomon or Barbatos, say so now, lmao.
> 
> Also, thanks as always to all of those who leave comments on here! They seriously fuel my writing :D

“Haliah, what the  _ hell _ have you done?” Akaira found herself limping, pacing back and forth as she nibbled at her fingertips - not her nails, but the pads of her skin where the pain was sharp and distracting.

For her part, the witch on the other side just huffed. “I haven’t done anything but make sure that  _ you _ got laid. You’re welcome for that, by the way.”

“What do you mean?! I nearly just  _ died _ because you put a fucking curse on me - who the hell does that to a friend? Like seriously, I know I’m fine with most shit but-”

Haliah scoffed. “Babe, Akaira - listen to me, you were never in any danger of dying. In danger for some potential bodily discomfort and a bit of achiness? Sure, but I wouldn’t do anything that bad to you, you know that.”

“Then what the  _ hell _ is this curse, Haliah?!” Akaira stopped, her eyes narrowed at the wall as she reined in her anger. It wouldn’t do any good, she had better ways of using it. With a deep breath, her face once again became cold, unwilling to let anything get past her shield.

A little snort of a laugh came through the call. “Kaira, love, you had been texting me, complaining about living in a house with seven hot demon lords who were  _ clearly _ into you for months. I just helped to… forcibly nudge you along, I suppose. You were never in any danger of dying, the fever would have abated before it got risky. All you had to do was follow your instincts and finally just fuck your boys like you wanted to, but  _ clearly _ there’s someone you haven’t been with yet, or it would have ended. So who is it? Is it Levi?”

Slowly, Akaira felt a blush come to her face as she listened to Haliah talk. “You… what? No, no, Haliah, that doesn’t make sense, I have been with them. What specifications did you put on the spell?”

“Well, I left that side of the spell pretty open, honestly. Who have you really wanted to have sex with since you got to the Devildom? It shouldn’t have included anyone here in the human world, I made sure to specify that it was for people in that plane or we’d probably have to go hunt down that one genocidal freak of an ex of yours…” Her friend’s words curled with amusement, and Akaria couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her.

“Hey, don’t bring Dak into this. So if it’s not a mutual feeling? Does that change anything?” She tried her best not to glance over in Diavolo’s direction, scared that she would actually implode if she did.

Haliah only gave a deep, long-suffering sigh. “Akaira, babe, I can  _ guarantee _ that every single demon that has seen you probably wants to fuck your brains out. They’re entities of temptation, and that doesn’t just mean that they’re tempting you.”

Ah, yeah. There it is, the rush of blood to her face. It was rare for Akaira to blush so much, but against the odds, out of  _ everything _ that had happened so far, this was the thing to do it.

Because uh, fuck. That meant that she might actually have a chance to get into Diavolo’s bed, which she had wanted to do for… a few different reasons, for a while now.

She hated that Haliah’s long-distance wingwoman tactics were working so damn well, but she wasn’t about to complain about them. “I fucking hate you, you know that?”

The witch laughed. “You love me, darling~ now in return for this favor, you really should get Asmodeus to-”

“Absolutely not! You don’t get to call this a  _ favor _ you little-”

“Excuse me, who got you into the pants of all seven lords?! You better tell me who the other people are once you figure it out-”

Akaira hung up the call, finally turning towards the rest of the brothers, deliberately giving herself some time before she had to face Diavolo again. “I have the  _ worst _ friends.”

Mammon frowned back at her, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. “Well no shit. What did she tell you about the spell?”

“It’s not deadly to me,” she said bluntly, rolling her eyes. “It’ll just leave me a little messed up for a while.”

Collectively, everybody in the room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Beel was the first to step forward, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing gently. Akaira buried her face in his chest, a little weight she had refused to acknowledge lifting from her shoulders as she relaxed against him. Again, a little group hug was gathered with her at the epicenter, until they all parted as Lucifer pushed through.

Mammon was the last to let her go with a little grumble. She turned towards the eldest and smiled tiredly.

“What’s up, Luci?”

He sighed and patted her head. “So that’s it? We just have to let you go through the fever all the way, and hope it doesn’t do any damage to you?”

Akaira was silent for a beat. “... no, that’s not entirely true. It’s just… complicated.”

“Complicated how?” His black eyes narrowed at her, and she felt a little thread of nervous energy run through her.

She shuffled her feet a little, looking away as more color started to gather in her cheeks once again. She hated how her mind did this - usually she was so shameless, but when she still felt so fragile like she did… it made it hard for her to admit what was happening.

“Well, if anybody in the room would want to confess that they have a crush on me, that’d make this easier,” she stated, very purposefully being vague about it in an attempt to keep it… discrete.

Clearly it didn’t work as all the brothers went silent for a moment before looking over at Diavolo, even Lucifer turning with a quizzical look. The prince looked slightly surprised, but more amused than anything as he made eye contact with her.

“What were the specifics of the spell, Akaira?”

Taking a breath just before she spoke, she answered bluntly. “It won’t wear off until I’ve fucked every person here in the Devildom that I’ve been attracted to. Apparently my friend left it pretty open-ended, so I don’t know if that includes people that I’ve had passing interest in or not, but the feeling has to be mutual.”

“Ah.” Diavolo let out a quiet chuckle. “Well then, I’m afraid…”

Damn. Way to crush her ego. Akaira was already nodding, about to suggest someone else that she might have been interested in, when the prince finished his sentence with a mournful sigh.

“I should have kept you in my office, huh?”

"Oh." Akaira blinked in surprise. "Dude could you like, not do that to me, I thought that you were about to prove Haliah wrong."

Diavolo chuckled as Lucifer subtly flicked her wrist in retaliation for calling the prince 'dude'. It would probably earn her a lecture later but whatever. “How would I be proving her wrong, then?”

“WAIT-” Mammon finally seemed to catch up with the conversation that was going down. “Kaira, are ya sayin’ that-”

“Yeah pretty much. I also want into Diavolo’s pants,” she sighed. “I am, in fact, a slut surrounded by hot guys, what the hell else am I supposed to do? Actually listen to the fact that I’m a stupid human compared to a prince?”

The room was silent for a beat before Diavolo started laughing, making his way to a chair before sitting down in it to make sure he didn’t fall on his ass or something. “Akaira, you say that as if you haven’t gotten all seven lords of the Devildom under your thumb. At this point, a prince is barely a step further.”

She shrugged easily. “I mean, I guess not. Though to be fair the whole ranking system in this place is a bit unfamiliar to me, to be honest.”

“It’s easy enough. The Demon Lord is at the top of the ranks, followed by myself and Barbatos, and then Lucifer and his brothers, the high families and their children, and then half a dozen scattered family groups and the rest of the population of the Devildom, with the little D’s that we employ as minor servants at the bottom.” Diavolo tilted his head, smiling at her. “Does that clear stuff up?”

“... yeah, pretty much.”

“All that aside, I assume that this means that you will also have to be included into her heat cycles, my lord?” Lucifer spoke stiffly, a hand falling to Akaira’s shoulder. She could tell that he was tense, annoyed that her attention would have to be spread over even more individuals.

Diavolo nodded thoughtfully, his eyes calculating as he looked first at the wall, then turned his head to watch Lucifer carefully. “I suppose that’s right. Is there anyone else that you need, Akaira?”

“Ah, I… am not entirely sure? I think we might have to figure that out as we go along.” She blushed slightly and tugged at a bit of her hair, before the prince sighed and pushed himself to his feet once more.

He closed the distance between them with a few slow, smooth strides. Around her she could feel the brothers all tense up, before she subtly reached behind her to take Mammon’s hand, giving it a slight squeeze. As he relaxed, whether they realized it or not, the younger brothers all followed suit.

“Could the rest of you give us some time alone? I believe that I need to speak to Akaira by herself.”

Again, the others bristled at the thought of leaving her in the hands of the prince. But this time she turned around, taking both Lucifer’s hand and Mammon’s. She gave them both a meaningful look, a faint smile on her face as she pressed a kiss to each of their knuckles.

“Before you guys flip your shit, I’ll be fine.” She grinned a little and shrugged. “Movie night later? I think that’d be good for me.”

Mammon huffed, but blushed and looked away at the gesture anyway. Lucifer just gave her a serious stare for a few moments before nodding. “Alright. I’ll come to collect you later. Just let me know, Diavolo.”

With a glance to the others, the two eldest made their way out of the room and the rest of the brothers followed, Akaira watching them go as a pit of some sort of emotion opened up in her belly.

“When do you think Satan will be back?” She spoke without turning around to face him, not entirely ready to do so.

A hand came to her shoulder once again, but this time she was pulled around to face the prince, finding liquid golden eyes staring at her with amusement. “I’d give it a few hours at most. I believe he might get side tracked with some human literature, if your friend talks too much.”

Quietly, Akaira huffed a quiet laugh and tilted her head down, pressing a hand over her eyes. “Yeah, you’re right. Haliah loves to talk as well, there’s no way that she’s going to let the chance at talking to a demon lord slide out from under her.”

“Are you alright, Akaira?” Diavolo’s voice was gentle, as his hand moved to instead cup the back of her head, drawing her close until she could press her head to the center of his chest.

She sighed with a drawn-out breath. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just a little achy.”

He hooked a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up as he smiled, almost mournful. “You’re lying, sweetheart.”

Blowing out a breath, Akaira pulled herself away from him, shaking her head. “Don’t start pulling that magical lie detector shit on me, Diavolo. Just let me be fine, it’ll get better in a few days at least.”

“You don’t have to deal with things on your own, Akaira,” he said gently, letting her go easily.

“Well unfortunately I  _ know _ that, I just prefer to do things my own way.”

“Your own way isn’t always the best way, you do know that, right?”

A sudden growl tore through her as she turned away, too quickly as her vision blurred slightly and she almost stumbled, the ache in her joints flaring up. Damn, the fever really took a lot out of her, didn’t it? She was going to tear Haliah a new one the next time she saw the witch.

Thankfully, though maybe somewhat unfortunately for Akaira, Diavolo was there to catch her around the waist with one arm, hauling her back against him once more.

She was about to try to jerk out his grasp when she felt his breath, lips, teeth teasing over her ear, tugging at her helix piercing. It pulled a little gasp out of her, a sudden shiver ripping up her spine as her eyes fluttered closed.

“Let me take care of you for now, Akaira,” he whispered. “Before your heat hits again.”

The little noise that crawled out of her was strained. “... you guys are stubborn, aren’t you? Won’t even let me take care of myself.”

“Not alone, we won’t,” Diavolo said with a quiet chuckle, nuzzling her hair as his hand started sliding down to her hip, fingers slipping under her shirt. “Now, I’d like to take you before your heat comes around. You don’t need me losing control in such a moment.”

Akaira hummed, her eyes pressing shut a little harder. “I don’t- I don’t think my heat would allow you to do too much damage to me, Dia.”

“I wouldn’t like to test the probability of that, still.” Bending down just enough to get an arm around her thighs, Diavolo hefted her up and into his arms like she weighed nothing at all. She let out a tiny squeak at the movement, not expecting it.

Then he started walking towards the door, his voice growling out some sort of what she supposed were magical incantations as he neared the door, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end with the feeling of energy coursing through the prince. Then his hand landed on the handle, maneuvering her around to pull the door open, and they stepped through.

Akaira was definitely not familiar with the room they ended up in, though the room they had just left was still clearly visible back through the door. Diavolo set her down on the frankly massive bed and waved a hand, making the aforementioned door swing shut with a quiet click before the frame gave a subtle golden flash and it occurred to her that he had probably just teleported the two of them into his bedroom.

Far away from the brothers, somewhere only Lucifer would know how to get to, as her previous shenanigans with the boys had proven.

A tiny smirk was brought to her face, her heart picking up the pace until it was thudding in her chest. Some part of her wanted to cry, as Diavolo carefully started pulling off the loose clothing she had put on after waking up. He seemed to be watching her carefully, looking for hints of discomfort.

Which, she was definitely feeling uncomfortable, but not because she didn’t want this. More because it was going too slow, each piece of clothing being pulled away feeling like a piece of herself being stripped, walls crashing down with barely an effort on his part. It felt like she was drowning once more, and a moment of shimmering water reflecting on soft blankets in her memories had her leaning up, taking a fistful of Diavolo’s shirt in hand.

“You’re gonna have to be faster than that if you want to please me,” she hissed, a fierceness borne of fearful vulnerability burning in her for a moment, before it was broken by Diavolo’s answering smirk as his hands untangled her fingers from his shirt and he pressed her down, soft but firm, not allowing an inch of refusal, into the bedsheets.

He drew closer, until his nose was just a centimeter away from hers, that confident smirk on his face as he inspected her.  _ “No,” _ he whispered. “You’re lying, Akaira.”

She blinked, as he drew away just slightly and his hand found her face, tilting her head this way and that until he was satisfied. Tears began to prick at her eyes, a rising feeling of helplessness that haunted the corners of her lungs threatening to tear her down now.

Then his fingers slipped into her mouth, and he spoke gently once more. “Suck, sweetheart, you know what to do,” he instructed, using his free arm to effortlessly shift her further onto the bed so that he could sit close to her, between her legs.

Akaira followed his demands, her breathing becoming almost unsteady as she watched him, golden eyes staring back at her. He was staying so calm, despite the tears in her eyes - she wasn't sure if this was some sort of punishment or not. Or if he just wanted to see her break, which she found rather unfair. This tactic that he had found to see tears in her eyes was so… cruel, to her.

But it didn't stop him as he pulled his fingers away once more, before trailing them down the center of her body, eyes committing her scars to memory. It was like he was seeing every little bit of history that she carried, the many  _ many _ fights that she had been through, the hands that had gripped her too tight, the pain that she had simply gotten used to at some point. It made her want to crawl out of her skin, too overwhelmed by the fact that he seemed to know. He knew her aches, her pains, the thread of doubt and something that was awfully cruel to herself - and he was pulling at that thread.

By the time his fingers slid into her, Akaira was holding back quiet sobs. She hated this, she didn't want to be taken apart like this. The pleasure she felt was nothing to the building uncertainty that threatened to choke her once more.

Diavolo soon shifted forward, pressing his lips to hers with a soft hum. "Open your eyes, darling."

When she did, he smiled gently, and that broke her, too.

"Beautiful," he whispered. His fingers pressed into her, curling until she moaned, back arching as her body naturally tried to chase her pleasure. But he drew his hand away just enough that his fingers slipped out of her once more, instead coming to brush over her clit as he tutted quietly. "No, no, you're going to let me do this, Akaira. None of that from you, alright?"

Akaira nodded once, before she turned her head to at least somewhat hide her face in the sheets. Diavolo at least allowed her that, his attention once again diverted as he began to finger her again, two fingers pressing deep into her and curling, finding her sweet spot to make her cry out and moan shamelessly. He kissed away her tears, only ever drawing away when she tried to move, tried to force him to go just a little  _ faster. _

Eventually she felt herself get so close to the edge of coming, as she bit down on her lip hard enough to bleed, trying to control her movements as she keened into the air.

Then Diavolo pulled away completely, as Akaria let out a desperate noise, arms shooting out to try to grab onto him, keep him close, tears nearly blinding her as she hiccuped through a tiny sob. The prince only chuckled, taking one of her hands and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Be patient, Akaira."

She held onto him for a few moments before he came back, brushing her tears away - having apparently wiped his hand on his own clothing. He smiled at her as the tears cleared enough for her to properly see him, and then planted another kiss on her lips. When he pulled away she relented and released his hand, sitting up just enough to watch him undress. He was so beautiful, his body one truly worthy of being called the prince of hell. Another wave washed through her, this one screaming  _ not enough, worthless, useless, _ and another wave of tears sprang to her eyes before Diavolo was back. This time he was hovering over her, hand cradling her head as he led her to lay back on the sheets once more.

"Good girl, just like that - are you alright still, do I need to stop?"

Akaira shook her head, one of his thumbs pressed to the softness of her lips.

"I need you to tell me, Akaira. Use your words."

"Yes, I'm okay, I don't want you to stop," she said, voice shaking.

He paused, seemingly thinking, before his hand swept down to her breast to instead run his thumb around her nipple, teasing in its lightness. "Good, good girl. Should I reward you now?"

Akaira nodded quickly, swallowing before she hiccuped through another little sob. "Please, Dia?"

A low hum ran through him. "I suppose I should, then." He sat back a little, and Akaira watched his blurred form move back, throwing her legs over his shoulders.

"Dia," she panted his name, furiously trying to blink the damned tears out of her eyes -  _ unworthy, awful, bitch _ \- if only just to see the way he looked at her. She wanted to know what she might be to a prince, the one about to take her.

A free hand came up to once again help wipe away the tears as they kept coming. "It's alright, sweetheart. Just lay back and be good for me, let me make you feel good."

She nodded, breath catching in her throat as his cock came to press against her entrance, slowly pushing into her. "Fuck- fuckfuckfuck-"

He paused. "Too much?" His own words were nearly breathless, barely holding back even as she nearly keened.

"I need it," Akaira breathed. He was big, bigger than any of the brothers. Even Beel was somewhat put to shame by the prince, as she felt absolutely wrecked just halfway through. If she was in her heat, she wasn't sure if she would have such a problem with it but now... damn, it was so much. And she wanted it.

Diavolo chuckled quietly, before leaning down with a hand braced beside her head so that he could kiss her and stay steady as he started pushing into her once more. "Just tell me if I need to stop, darling," he said through a groan, his head dropping to instead kiss at her throat, her collarbones, her shoulders. "You're so beautiful."

It had her breath catching, once again stalling in her throat as she tried so hard to stop and just take it. She wanted this, she wanted him so badly, she just wished the tears would stop and let her deal with all of this new information properly, so she could know the look in his eyes as she made him feel good. Instead she felt wetness slide down her cheeks, pooling at the hollow of her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut, chest shuddering with her sobs.

Diavolo kissed her cheeks, over and over again, but it only served to make her cry harder as she reached up and threaded a hand through his hair. He allowed her that, allowed the way that she tugged at his red locks almost harshly, pulling him down until skin was pressed to skin and  _ finally _ his hips met hers as he bottomed out, forcing another keen from her.

He stayed close, unmoving, as Akaira adjusted as well as she could, his weight on top of her somewhat stalling her sobs as she tried to rub away the wetness in her eyes. It didn't do much, but with the way that Diavolo kissed her, she supposed that was alright at this point. He hadn't exactly given her any reason to think he was about to dump her out of the bed, at least. Hopefully he wouldn't after this, either. Akaira wasn't sure how things would go if she returned to the brothers in the state she was in at the moment.

"Are you alright, Akaira? Still good?" His voice brushed over her ear, tongue once again toying with that same helix piercing.

"Yeah, I-I'm okay," she said, a little sob hiccuping through her. "I-I'm… you feel good."

Diavolo laughed quietly, kissing her cheek. "Good. Are you ready for more? I'm going to start moving now."

"Mhm… please, Dia," she breathed.

Again, a little laugh rumbled through him as he pulled back slightly before pushing back into her. Akaira felt like she almost couldn't breathe with the friction he caused, the way he rocked against her. She thought that he was going to be working up to a rhythm, but no - he stayed with the same steady, gentle rock that had her choking on her tongue every time he came to be fully seated within her. It was intense, like he was splitting her apart with each movement, but it was so quickly bringing her up to her peak.

"So good," he breathed, a hand braced on her thigh to keep her from moving even just a little bit, making sure she couldn't chase her pleasure any more than he allowed. "You're so tight, Akaira, it's- ngh- so good."

Quietly, she keened and tried to cant her hips up just a little, to move against him the little that she could. In return he slowed even further until it felt like he was barely moving. "Dia, please, please I need it, I need you-"

Swiftly he leaned down to kiss her, tongue slipping through her lips to press against her own. When he leaned back, it was just far enough to speak. "You will take what I give you, sweetheart. Nothing more, nothing less. Understand?"

She made a frustrated noise, squirming slightly. His grip grew just slightly tighter, though not hard enough to bruise by any means. He gave her a hard look, and Akaira had a moment of understanding. This was nothing about punishment, nothing about his own need or control. It seemed as if he just wanted to be soft, he wanted to give her something that she never felt like she deserved. It was... something. She wasn't sure how to process that, not sure how to feel about it, in all honesty.

But slowly, she nodded and he gave her a small smile. And again, his hips started moving. This time he did go a little faster, if only barely, as his hand left her hip to instead press to her clit, rubbing small circles against it that had her moaning, head thrown back as she tried her best to keep from moving.

Her peak was approaching quicker this time, as his smooth movements drove her up, up, and over the edge of her orgasm. Only then did Diavolo truly start to speed up, what little control he had apparently snapping as her eyes rolled back with feeling and she shook, legs coming up to wrap around him, desperate to ride out one of the most intense orgasms of her life. He held her close to him, panting against her shoulder as he remained bowed over her until she stopped spasming around his length, at which point he went still.

Until Akaira shifted her hips, pressing closer with a quiet whine. "Dia," she breathed his name, eyes hazy and red and probably a little swollen at this point - but she wasn't actively crying, at least. "Dia, please? Lemme feel you, I wanna get you finished off too."

A low growl rumbled through him as he grinned. "You are truly as irresistible as they said," he said in return, and he started moving once again. It wasn't the horribly gentle rhythm that he had earlier, but it also wasn't the hard and thorough fucking that she was so used to. He was chasing his release, pushing her towards another as he teased her neck with lips and teeth.

By the time he came, throwing Akaira into her second orgasm of the night, she was sure that he had littered her neck with hickies. It didn't bother her too much - the brothers probably knew what had to be happening at this point. It was what had to happen, anyway.

Diavolo was soon pulling away, stepping away towards the bathroom and leaving her with a gentle kiss pressed to her cheek. When he returned with a warm, wet cloth to wipe her down with, she relaxed into the touch.

And when he pulled her into the bed with him, she was somewhat confused, until she tried to move on her own once again and found her body sore, almost beyond belief. The whine that it drew out of her had him opening his eyes, smiling rather wryly at her.

"Sleep. You're still recovering from the fever, sweetheart."

"You say that like you've been wanting to call me that for a while," she grumbled, gingerly snuggling into his side.

Diavolo held her close, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Again, you are rather irresistible, Akaira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Diavolo is SOFT and I have NO self control. And Akaira is just kinda,,,, really emotionally broken so rip her feels I guess. Someone's gotta teach her that it's okay to be treated nicely :')
> 
> Also, just an extra call out cause like. I like talking to people. If y'all wanna hear about the writing projects that I have lined up, leave an ask on my tumblr (@obeyme-sinners) or just message me about it! I always wanna talk about my writing but I'm shy and don't wanna make posts about it because heeee who actually wants to see stuff about my shit, lmao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAH, you thought I was dead?? Wrong! I am alive once again, through the very gracious help of a new friend who reached out on tumblr and gave me the will and motivation to continue this... Happy Halloween you demon fuckers, take this and run >:D
> 
> (And of course, there is no editing, I wrote this in a four hour spree of inspiration)

When she woke up again, Akaira wasn’t sure how long it had been. All she knew was that she was alone, though she could hear movement in the next room, or at least she was pretty sure she could. The bed was cold though, so who knew how long it had been since Diavolo had left her.

Thankfully, moving wasn’t such a pain anymore, so she pulled herself up into a sitting position, letting the silken sheets pool around her body as she stretched and sighed.

Already she was feeling the first threads of heat tangling in her core, threatening to become much more. But for now she had some time to calm herself, to sort through her mind and her thoughts on how she felt about her sex with Diavolo.

It had her shuddering with emotions that she wasn’t entirely sure what to do with. She wasn’t sure what to feel, how to deal with the softness of his touch, the eagerness that she had seen in his eyes. How satisfied he had seemed, when she asked him to continue on even after she had finished. What was she supposed to do with a prince’s love, when she had little to nothing to offer in return? Damn, her heart was still sensitive, not sure what to do as she ran over the memories of his treatment of her.

But then, suddenly, there were lips pressing to her shoulder and it drew a surprised gasp from her lips as she shivered at the touch, leaning back into the touch and chasing after  _ more. _

Her heat flared up, warmth chasing out whatever butterflies tried to torment her. The hands at her sides slid up and down her waist, warm brown skin on top of her pale, scarred self, and she hummed and allowed her eyes to shut.

Akaira wasn’t even sure if Diavolo would be affected by her heat in the way the others had been so far. There was a difference between the seven lords and the prince of hell himself.

One hand came up, sweeping her hair aside so that he could place a lingering kiss at the top of her spine, and she melted with a quiet noise, head turning as she hunted for his lips so that she might get a proper kiss.

Diavolo gave her the affection that she was looking for, a gentle breath ghosting over her cheeks as his hands settled at her waist and squeezed gently. “Are you feeling alright still, Akaira?”

She hummed, her lips parting as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the prince’s. “I’ll be fine, Dia, I-”

“Please, don’t lie to me, sweetheart,” and his fingers came up to brush over her cheek, a painfully tender touch. “I don’t want to make you cry every time you’re with me.”

“It’s not- it’s not because of you… I just need you, please,” she breathed, trying to turn her body towards him properly as her eyes opened again. But instead of letting her move, his hands returned to her waist and held her in place.

His lips brushed over her shoulder, across the top of her spine, nipping lightly at her skin in a way that even without her heat would usually have her shuddering - like this it had her moaning, even as Diavolo whispered to her. “You have me, Akaira, don’t worry about that.”

She let out a quiet whine, but soon it was muffled as Diavolo used the grip he had on her to push her down into the sheets again, the heat in her core becoming unbearable in a way that had been all too familiar to her recently. The touch of the cool silk sheets had her squirming, sighing into the pillows.

“I wasn’t expecting… hah, your heat to be affecting me like this as well.” Diavolo grunted quietly as he covered his body with hers, a hard chest pressing to her back. In her peripherals she saw the tips of his wings settle among the sheets, the claws of the top two digging into the headboard of the bed.

The thought that her heat was messing with the prince enough for his demon form to come out had something molten pouring down her spine - how she, a human woman, could get the next ruler of the Devildom so worked up was beyond her. The golden tattoos on his arms glinted in the low light, and somewhere in the haze she had a giddy thought wondering how  _ metallic tattoos _ worked.

“Dia…” Her voice was a whine, a whisper as her voice threatened to break with an inexplicable need - hoping that he wouldn’t break her like he had the night before. There was a need within her, a visceral need to  _ hurt, _ to feel herself bleed and scar and be absolutely ruined.

_ Like she should be, _ that dark voice in her mind murmured. She didn’t deserve that softness he had shown her. She never had, hadn’t ever done enough  _ good _ to be worth such tenderness, and now she wanted to fix that, to be put in her place with the cruelty of sharp claws and fangs raking her skin.

But then the prince’s voice broke through her train of thought, a breath against her ear with a kiss to her hair. “Akaira…”

His hands dragged over her, claws biting just enough to raise red scratches, enough to sting but not quite  _ hurt. _ Akaira wondered if Diavolo would be able to deny her if she asked him to ruin her.

“Harder, Dia,  _ please-” _ She spoke the words into the pillow beneath her head, voice muffled against the silk because she couldn’t stand to lift her head and speak them clearly, scared that he would ask further into why she wanted such things.

Diavolo was no fool, he would know exactly why she was chasing punishment, and she wasn’t ready or willing to touch such a thing at this moment. Not when heat was overtaking her body.

She heard him breathe out a shaky sigh. “Are you sure, sweetheart?”

“Yes, yes I’m sure…” Her back arched into the feeling of his hands. “I need it, please…”

A low hum rumbled through him and with the first prick of pain, of red blood dripping slowly onto red sheets, she felt her mind drift.

Yes, this is what she needed, a release of her mind, something to help her forget the pain of the accusations that chased her throughout her life. Nothing mattered when she was like this, she was nothing but someone’s bleeding toy, the pain coursing through her a relief to the thoughts that wouldn’t leave her.

It was a reset, a reboot to her mind, clearing out the broken pieces of glass that she had been treading on in her own mind.

A streak of pain tracing around one hip, and then the other, along the front of her pelvis and almost around to her spine, shallow cuts that were so  _ satisfying _ in their symmetry. Diavolo knew what he was doing.

But when his length slid into her, she didn’t realize that he had been talking, making sure that she knew what he was doing - she’d been too out of her mind to register.

Her voice came out as a garbled groan, a quiet sob as his fingers raked down her back, now leaving four bloody lines, layering over the physical scars she’d been left with over the course of her life.

Soon her blonde hair would be stained with blood, she’d be covered, she’d be free to bask in the ache that came afterwards - excitement spread through her, hazy but so direct with her heat, it was unlike anything else she’d felt so far.

Diavolo was going  _ slow _ with the actual pleasure of the act though, too slow, she needed more. He had more control than the brothers did, but she  _ ached _ for him, even when she was stuffed full with his cock, with his claws on her.

So she gathered herself just enough, shoving her body back into his, sheathing his full length in her as she shook with a heady cry.

Pain faded for a moment, her wounds fading into a dull sting as the rest of her was filled with pleasure and she  _ laughed, _ exultant, even as the sound turned into a pleasured scream as Diavolo  _ growled _ and pulled back, just to slam home into her again.

No more slow tenderness, no more wandering in thoughts of despair for the past, just  _ this. _ This wild loving, filling her mind with nothing more than  _ more, more, more. _

And  _ damn _ if Diavolo didn’t fulfill that, hands resting on her hips and pulling her into him, growls reverberating throughout the room in a way that made her shiver, whatever strength she had previously had escaping her as she gasped and let him have his way with her.

So much,  _ so much, _ she loved it, it was  _ good, amazing, breathtaking. _

The orgasm that rocked through her was hard, her limbs nearly locking as she cried out, her voice peaking into a scream for just a short second as she felt Diavolo coming as well, his teeth biting into her neck as his cock pulsed inside her.

Even as she started to come down from her high, the heat simmering down once again, she couldn’t help the way her body tightened with every little movement that he made. They stayed like that, locked together, breathing heavy and bodies slick with sweat and cum, until Diavolo slowly pulled back, slipping out of her as she gave a low groan.

Slowly she maneuvered herself to lay down, the cuts on her skin sore in a way that she found to be rather pleasant, a sharp sting as she continued to bleed.

“Are you feeling better, Akaira?”

She hummed quietly and nodded, a small smile pulling at her lips. “Much,” she whispered, tiredness starting to settle into her bones once again. An intense round of sex left her tired, still recovering from her fever.

A thought hit her as she watched Diavolo, his wings shifting a little as he ran a hand through his hair. A little laugh left her, throat rather sore after all the noise she had been making before.

He turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised and a small smile curving his lips. “What’s so amusing, Akaira?”

“Sorry, just…” She hummed, eyes closing. “Altan, those demons in my class that you found harassing me… they were getting on my case cause I didn’t properly sleep my way up the ladder like they think I should have… but hey, I don’t see that many demons in your bed anyways.”

“Ah…” Diavolo chuckled, and he shifted closer to press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m more interested in personality than a hunt for power, unfortunately… I’ll take lovers every once in a while, but they never seem to last very long before they abuse what little position their place in my bed gets them.”

Akaira snorted softly, blindly reaching out to trace her hand over his chest, up his neck to play with his hair. “Who says I won’t do the same? I quite like having power, you know.”

“Somehow that doesn’t bother me as much… you’re better than many of the demons here.”

“Barely.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Peeking one eye open, she found Diavolo staring at the cuts tracing around her sides, a hand nearly coming down to touch them before she grabbed his hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing his knuckles with a smirk. “Don’t even think about it. Leave them, it’s a good reminder.”

“They might scar…”

“Even better, I can say that I’ve been eternally marked by the next Demon Lord. It’s not like they’re going to be especially noticeable among the rest.”

His eyes narrowed at her slightly. “Akaira…”

“Shh, I’m still in the afterglow, let me have this before you start lecturing me,” she said quietly, covering his mouth with his fingers. “I’m fine, Diavolo, I promise. I just needed… that. I needed to just clear my head out from all the bullshit that’s been getting crowded up in there.”

He gave her a look, and she wondered if he thought she was lying - she wasn’t, not on purpose at least. She was feeling much better after everything, after the last couple of days of drifting through a retelling of her trauma. Her hand fell, a finger tracing along the sluggishly bleeding lines scored into her skin, reviving some of the sharp pain from earlier, and she sighed.

“Let’s at least get you cleaned up,” Diavolo said after several moments of silence, watching as she stained her fingertips with blood.

Akaira hummed, sticking her tongue out. “Mmmaybe…”

“No, no maybe,” he said with a soft chuckle coming through, his arms carefully sliding under her to lift her from the bed. All her wounds ached with the movement and she rested her head against his shoulder with a noise that was half a whine of pain, half sigh of relief.

And he carried her through a door that led to an expansive bathroom, setting her mostly limp body at the edge of the tub that honestly looked more like a hotel swimming pool than an actual bathtub - really, how extra can a prince get?

Honestly she probably didn’t want to know the answer to that, she’d seen how absolutely bullshit the politicians in the human world could get. If they could go that far, she wouldn’t be surprised if a prince of an entire realm had a few different gold-plated rooms just for shits and giggles.

But she was pleasantly surprised when Diavolo snapped his fingers and she watched the water level rise in front of her eyes, the entire ‘tub’ filling in no more than five seconds with nicely hot water, just shy of being uncomfortably scalding. It was comfortable, as the prince picked her up again and set her in the water. The heat stung at her wounds, but she could feel it sooth the ache at the same time, an interesting and oddly calming feeling once again.

She sighed and leaned against the edge, carefully stretching out in the warm water. Diavolo joined her after a few moments, and she let him maneuver her between his legs, resting her head against his chest as he played with her hair.

In just a couple of minutes, as the relaxed silence stretched between them, Akaira found herself nearly falling asleep. And slowly she felt a quiet little rumble starting up in Diavolo’s chest, a sound that brought a smile to her lips as she felt his purr. Unlike Lucifer, and the other brothers, the prince didn’t care so much about the norms of the Devildom to deny her such reactions to her closeness, something that she very much appreciated.

“Akaira?”

His voice brought her out of her thoughts, her eyes opening to look up at him. He was still in his demon form, horns curling around his head as he looked down at her. She gave a soft, curious hum, not really wanting to give more than that at the moment.

“Is there anyone else that will need to help you take care of your heat, do you know?”

With a quiet grumble, her tongue worked for a moment before she spoke quietly. “There’s a few potential people.”

Diavolo nodded, tilting his head down enough to kiss the top of her head. “You’re quite the lucky woman, Akaira.”

“Nah. I just end up in the right place at the right time,” she mumbled, a little grin pulling at her features.

“Doesn’t that count as being lucky, then?”

“Not quite…”

A soft laugh left him as Diavolo took her hand in his, the size of it dwarfing her relatively slender fingers. “You’ll have to explain that to me sometime, then.”

“Mmmmhm…” A yawn left her, though she was rather annoyed at the fact that she was already so exhausted from just one round of sex - though the fact that it was with the prince of the Devildom wasn’t lost on her.

But Diavolo seemed to understand, as he leaned his head down and kissed her head again. “Rest for now, Akaira, we’ll get things figured out soon.”

With a soft nod, she let her eyes close and she slipped off for a nice nap in the warm water, body cradled by the prince.

~

**Akaira >> Bachelors**

**PuppyEyes:** Alrighty boys, I have a question for y’all

**BabyUrMyAAAngle:** Akaira? I’m glad you’re alright, what is your question?

**ShadyBitch:** What’s going on?

**BarbieNotKen:** ?

**PuppyEyes:** Anybody wanna fuck? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hskdjglskdgjs I have found out that I am much better at writing smut when I'm still kinda anonymous... it gets much less graphic when I write smut for friends to look at because I am 100/10 an awkward bean.
> 
> Also I'm not sure exactly how steady my uploading schedule will be for now, because I have quite a few projects that I'm working on outside of this... Mainly a dating sim that I have in the works, which may or may not give you the chance to romance Akaira, if I ever actually finish it :') it's a lot of work, making a game.
> 
> But! Outside of that, I hope ya'll appreciate the nicknames that Akaira have given the other three undateables in her phone, I'm personally much too amused by them. And as always, you guys are always welcome to come spam me on tumblr, and comments are always appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and (especially!) comments are highly appreciated! Like seriously, I will sell my soul for anyone who gives me a nice comment. It's my obligation as a writer.
> 
> Also, come say hi at my Tumblr @obeyme-sinners I would actually love talking to fellow fans of the game!


End file.
